Because of These Eyes
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Tsunade made a deal with Hyuuga Hiashi concerning Sakura. Sakura has gone blind, but receives an eye operation. The eyes that she received were that of a Hyuuga's eyes. But there's a catch; she must marry Neji in return for the eyes. NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first chapter story so I'm kind of proud of this first chapter so please review.**

**Because of these eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Hurry, Hurry! She's loosing too much blood!"

"We have to sedate her!"

"Someone get Hokage-sama!"

* * *

A blonde haired woman sat silently in her chair, staring out the window. The woman pondered over her thoughts with a frown set upon her lips. A light breeze came in through the open window, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Shizune, get in here!" the woman called. A dark haired woman ran in through the door at the sound of her name bring called.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade turned her chair towards the medic so that she faced her.

"Send someone out to get Hyuuga Hiashi for me," she said with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Shizune looked skeptical about this for a second but she knew she had to this. "I'll send someone, Tsunade-sama." She turned and made her way out the door swiftly.

"Oh, and Shizune...bring back some sake, will ya?" the blonde asked.

She poked her head back in, "Hai."

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, letting her thoughts flood back into her mind.

I hope I've made the right decision, she thought.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was enjoying a peaceful afternoon at the Hyuuga Compound. He sparred with Hanabi, had tea with Hinata, and even went out for a stroll in the gardens.

Just as he was having a nice meal with his family, Kamizuki Izumo came by and told him he had to report to Hokage-sama.

His nice, relaxing day, had been ruined.

He was now standing in front of Hokage-sama, waiting patiently to be told why he was called there.

"Hiashi-san," the blonde Hokage started, "I have a favor to ask of you."

The Hyuuga quirked an eyebrow, " A favor? What kind of favor?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "As you know, a member of your clan has been found dead on Fire Country's border. We have his body stored in the morgue so that we can perform an autopsy later."

"Ah, yes, how unfortunate for my dear cousin, Akira," Hiashi said remorsefully.

Hazel eyes opened and looked right into his pearl-like eyes.

"The point is, I would like to perform an eye operation on Haruno Sakura, who has gone blind due to an enemy ambush," she said sternly.

Hiashi's eyes widened visibly. He knew what she meant.

"You mean you want to give Haruno-san Akira's eyes? That means she would possess the Byakugan!"

The blonde sighed. She just knew that he would react like this. She grabbed her cup of sake off her desk and swished it lightly, watching its contents ripple and stir.

There was complete silence for a few minutes but was broken when Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Alright, she can have his eyes."

Tsunade's head shot up from her sake.

"What?"

The pearl eyes man smirked at her reaction, "She can have his eyes but in return, I want her to do something for my clan and I."

"That would be...?"

"Since she'll have the eyes of a Hyuuga, I want her to become a Hyuuga. She will marry my nephew, Neji, in return for those eyes."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the first chapter was a little short. ^^; But the next chapter should be longer! Ill also be updating at least once a week so until then, hang in tight! Oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this! I've just been very busy with school do I haven't had the time to update. Also, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys have no idea how happy you've made me! :D**

**Oh and I'm sorry if I didn't clear anything up that may have confused you. But here are the ages of Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, etc.**

**Sakura: 16**

**Hinata: 16**

**Neji: 17**

**Naruto: 16**

**Ok, well just tell me in a review if you have anymore questions and I'll clear them up for you! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade was nervous as hell. She was currently standing outside the pink haired kunoichi's hospital room.

The operation was a success, with no problems what so ever.

Now came the emotionally difficult part. It was time to tell Sakura about what had happened and what _will _happen. The Godaime though back to yesterdays events with a sigh.

* * *

_"Since she'll have the eyes of a Hyuuga, I want her to become a Hyuuga. She will marry my nephew Neji, in return for the eyes."_

_"What?" The Hokage whispered, and he smirked._

_"You heard me."_

_The blonde's gaze drifted to the papers on her desk. The papers were nothing special, just survey results that came from random villagers. She just kept staring at them, as if she were in a trance._

_'Sakura...marries Neji?'_

_The sentence kept ringing in her ears repeatedly. A guilty look swept across her features._

_'I can't do that to her. She'd be upset and angry if I did that,' she though sadly._

_Tsunade always thought of Sakura as a daughter, and these situations just killed her on the inside. _

_She rested her elbows on the desk, and put her chin on top of her folded hands. She gently closed her eyes and a calm look came upon her face. All in all, the pose made her look like a brooding Sasuke._

_Tsunade thought over her decision carefully. 'If Sakura doesn't marry Neji, she'll be blind forever. Then she'd have to quit her life as a kunoichi. I can't do that to her, even if she does get angry in the end,' she thought._

_She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the stoic Hyuuga._

_"Alright Hiashi-san, Sakura will marry Neji in exchange for her new eyes. But may I ask when will the wedding take place? And what about her new eyes? Won't she need to be trained on how to use the Byakugan?"_

_Hiashi took a step backwards and turned toward the door. He began to walk out the door but paused and looked over his shoulder,_ _"You'll know in due time."_

_And with that, he exited the room and made his way home._

_

* * *

_

Shaking her head, Tsunade put her hand on the door knob and quietly opened the door. The room was lit up with sunshine that poured through the windows. You could smell the scent of fresh greens from outside too.

The Godaime saw Sakura looking through the window from her bed. The said kunoichi turned her face to her mentor. The blonde almost gasped at the sight of Sakura's new eyes, still not used to them.

Sakura cast her eyes down, "Shishou..."

She walked towards the pink haired girl, holding her arms out slightly. She embraced the girl and began to rub soothingly on her back. The kunoichi sobbed into Tsunade's arms, while her body shook violently.

"I'm so confused Shishou! Why do I have the Byakugan? Where are _my_ eyes?" she asked, looking into hazel eyes.

Tsunade looked at Sakura's tear streaked face, then placed her hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Sakura," she began, carefully choosing her words, as not to startle her already confused apprentice.

"Tell me, what happened to you on your mission?"

The pink haired girl stiffened and folded both hands neatly in her lap. The room grew quiet, except for the occasional nurses and doctors speaking to each other outside the room.

"Well, I was on my way back to the village," she said quietly. "About half-way here, I realized that I was being followed. So I decided to fight the shinobi that were following me. I took a few down, but then, before I knew it, my eyes were hurting very badly. The rest was all a blur."

Tsunade didn't answer, she just turned around and got up off the bed. She stared out the window for a few minutes before turning around to face Sakura.

"You want to know why you have the Byakugan, right?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed.

The blonde's expression from anxious to serious. "The damage done to your eyes was so great, that you went permanently blind."

Sakura nodded her head knowingly, silently asking her mentor to go on.

"Well," The Godaime said, "it turns out that there was a possible way to restore your vision."

The girl gasped, "The Byakugan..."

Folding her arms across her well endowed chest, Tsunade continued her explanation, "Correct. It also just so happens that a member of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Akira, had died that very same day you were attacked."

Sakura's pearl like eyes widened, "Oh my Kami..."

"So I asked Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father, if we could give you Akira-san's eyes. Luckily, he agreed. But there's a catch. In exchange for your new eyes, you must marry Hyuuga Neji."

And just like that, there was a soft 'thump,' where Sakura lay unconscious.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter was to short... I'm not the best at writing but at least I tried my best. Chapter 3 will be coming out soon! So please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3! I guess I'll be updating every 2 weeks since I'm very busy with school. ^^;**

**Oops, looks like a forgot to put the disclaimer in the last two chapters! ^^; I'll just put it right here .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, It would be NaruHina and SasuSaku in the manga by now. (Even though there are some signs of NaruHina currently.)**

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV**

"Neji, I need to talk to you."

I looked up from the scroll I was reading and saw my Uncle sitting across from me on the couch.

I wonder what he wants, I thought, a bit annoyed that he interrupted my reading. I was currently reading a scroll that would teach me earth based jutsu, something that I really needed to learn.

Putting the scroll down, I sat up straighter in my chair and looked at my Uncle, "Yes Uncle?"

Hiashi leaned back into the chair and relaxed before crossing his arms against his chest.

"I have very important news that concerns you and Haruno-san," He said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sakura-san and I?" I asked, somewhat confused. Hiashi nodded in reply.

"Yes, it's highly important, and preparations must be made for this event."

It was silent until the maid came into the room, "Would you like some tea?" she asked us. Both of us nodded and said, "Yes please."

She set a cup beside Hiashi and poured his tea first, then did the same for I.

"What is this important news you were speaking of Uncle?" I said before taking a sip of my tea.

Hiashi also took a sip of his tea. "Well, I'm assuming you have heard of what happened to Haruno-san a few days ago," he said as he set his cup on the end table.

"Ah, yes, I have heard from Tsunade-sama. How unfortunate." I said in my normally non-caring voice. My voice betrayed me on how I actually felt. It wasn't that I didn't care for Sakura-san, I just didn't know her well enough to be angry that it had happened to her. I still did feel a bit sympathetic for her, as unusual as it sounds.

I wonder if Naruto has heard yet, I thought, if he had I bet he would be in her room right now asking her what had happened.

I smirked at the thought of that blonde-haired idiot badgering her with unnecessary questions.

"Anyways," Hiashi began, "Tsunade-sama and I made an agreement on Haruno-san's condition. I gave Tsunade-sama permission to give her Byakugan eyes from my cousin, Akira," he concluded. He began to say something else, "Also " but he paused.

My eyes widened in surprise, He gave Sakura-san the Byakugan? She'll now possess my clan's doujustu?

I reverted back to my usual stoic face, "Ah, I see."

I decided to drink some tea to help calm myself down as he continued.

But then, he just said it abruptly.

"In return for her new eyes, you must marry Haruno-san."

The tea was already down my throat by the time he said this. But I paused. I could barely register what he said, when I started choking on my tea and spitting it out.

"NANI?"

I couldn't stop coughing because of me choking on my drink. The maid, whose name was Kyoko, ran into the room at the sound of my coughing and patted me roughly on the back.

After a few minutes of coughing and drinking some water that Kyoko gave me, I was finally ready to speak again without going into a mad coughing fit. I took a deep breath and looked at Uncle, ready to demand what the hell he was talking about.

Marry Sakura-san? Hah, that was absurd. I almost scoffed at the thought of marrying her. Sure, I guess she was .pretty, but that wasn't enough for me to want to marry her.

"Uncle, what do you mean I have to marry Sakura-san? When? Right now?" I asked. He looked rather annoyed after I had asked this.

What did I do to annoy him? I know it sounded really dumb of me that I asked him if I was marrying her right now, but I just couldn't help it. I just blurted it out. You know, like a spur-of-the moment kind of thing.

He just gave me an agitated look before responding.

"You have to marry her because it was part of the deal I made with Tsunade-sama. And no, your not marrying Haruno-san right this moment. As for when, I'll just keep that to myself for the time being," he smirked at the end.

I swore I could feel one of my eyes twitching at this very moment, He's not even going to tell me when I'm supposed to be "marrying" her? I thought.

Hiashi then stood up and stretched his arms out for a moment,

"Oh and by the way, just so it won't be so difficult for you or her, I'm giving you two months to court her. Take that time to get to know her better and spend some time with her," he smirked, "you'll also be training her on how to use the Byakugan," he added. Then he began to walk towards the door.

"Maybe it'll help make this marriage more pleasant for you and her. You never know, you could end up falling for her," he said while walking out of the room.

Spend time with her? How would I do that? I don't even know what she likes to do for fun. And who say's I even want to court her and do things with her? But then again I don't have any say in the marriage. Damn it! I still don't even know when we're getting married! And, I also have to train her! I thought.

So many questions ran through my head at this moment. I suddenly brought my hands up to my head, clenching it in pain. Ugh, just what I needed, a headache.

I walked out of the living room and into the bathroom to get some medicine. I looked at the bathroom's interior and decided it was nothing special. The room was small, for one thing. And the walls were plain white with a few pictures of sunny beaches strewn over the walls.

I walked over to the cabinet that hung over the sink and opened it. There was so many bottles in their that it was hard to find the aspirin. After a few minutes of digging around, I was finally able to locate it.

I popped a pill into my mouth and swallowed it.

Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed the sunlight pouring through the windows in the living room.

"It's still early in the afternoon, and nice out." I said quietly to myself, "I guess I'll go outside for a bit to clear my mind."

Outside, it was about twenty degrees hotter than it was inside the Hyuuga Compound. The sun was out, but there was a nice breeze that blew by every once in a while.

The streets were crowded with vendors and children running around. I had no particular destination in mind, just somewhere where I could be left alone in peace.

I walked past Ichiraku's but then stopped when I heard someone calling my name, "Hey Neji! Over here!" The voice said. Annoyed, I turned around to see the blonde-haired idiot, Naruto.

He wasn't alone either. To his right, Uchiha Sasuke sat with the usual scowl on his face. That's right, Sasuke was back. He had came back after he killed Itachi. His only goal left was to restore his clan. But from what I've heard, he hasn't even chosen the 'lucky' girl yet.

A part of me was wondering if he had even considered using Sakura for his goal, and the other half didn't care really. I was cut off from my thoughts by Naruto yelling at Sasuke about something.

"I said no Sasuke!" The blonde yelled.

"Well I say yes," Sasuke said back.

I narrowed my eyes at the two, 'What are they fighting about? Probably something stupid as usual,' I thought.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TEME!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP DOBE!"

I've had it, now they were really pissing me off. I think my headache was coming back too, "Will you two shut up?" I yelled.

They immediately stopped their bickering, to my surprise. Naruto's face went red in embarrassment. "Sorry Neji," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

A wave of silence enveloped us, which was surprising for Naruto since he never stayed quiet. A smile came upon Naruto's face, "So Neji you want to have some ramen with us?"

I was about to decline, but then I heard my stomach protest in hunger.

"Yeah, sure."

I walked closer to the ramen stand and took a seat on the blonde's left.

Teuchi, Ichiraku's owner, asked me what I wanted. I just told him I wanted whatever Naruto was having.

A few minutes later my ramen came, making my stomach grumble in delight.

I took a mouth full of ramen and savored it slowly, This is actually pretty good. No wonder why Naruto comes here all the time.

Naruto turned towards me with an expression I couldn't quite place.

"Did you hear what happened to Sakura-chan?" He asked me seriously.

"Um, yeah." I said, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

His face contorted into a pained expression, "Tsunade-baachan won't let me visit Sakura-chan in the hospital. I don't know why though. I'm afraid that it's something really serious she doesn't want to let me in on."

My eyes widened. I knew why she won't let him see her. It's probably because of her eyes. Her new eyes. Her Byakugan eyes.

She's probably giving Sakura some time to adjust to the Byakugan before she lets anyone see them. It certainly was an interesting way to handle the situation. But then again, I wondered if Tsunade-sama would let me see her, since I am her future husband.

I suddenly got up from the stand, which caused the blonde and Uchiha to give me questioning looks. "Neji, are you leaving?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

I just nodded in reply and made my goodbyes to them and walked towards my destination. The hospital.

I arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and walked through the doors. I made my way to the reception counter.

The girl sitting there looked fairly young with brown hair that went past her shoulders and appeared to be reading some magazine for teenage girls. No wonder why she works at the front desk. She looks like your typical slacker, I thought, disgusted.

The girl looked up at me from her magazine with brown eyes, "May I help you sir?' She purred.

Purred? Was she flirting with me? I saw her eyes roaming up and down my body with appreciation. Yep, she was definitely flirting with me, and checking me out.

"Yes, can you tell me where Haruno Sakura's room is?"

The smile that she had was instantly gone when I asked her where Sakura's room was.

"Room E7," she said, jealousy laced in her voice. "Okay, thank you," I said politely, even though she was kind of creeping me out.

I walked towards the direction that the girl had given me, which was in the east wing of the hospital.

Finding the room was much harder than I thought it would be. I kept turning corners that I could of sworn I've never seen before, until I actually realized I must of turned it at least a dozen times.

I finally found room seven after I happened to turn a corner I didn't already walk through. I walked closer to the door but then paused when I heard voices coming from inside Sakura's room.

"Yes, take it off nice and slowly," a voice said.

"Like this doctor?" Another voice giggled.

"Mmm, That's it." The voice seemed more masculine.

My heart beat quickened at the sound of their administrations in there. What the hell are they doing in there? I suddenly found it hard to breath.

My trembling hand reached out to grab the doorknob, and turned it slowly. After what seemed like ages, the door opened. My eyes widened.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I couldn't believe what I saw before me.

Sakura was...

* * *

**Ooooo a cliffy! ;D Don't you just love 'em?**

**I'm sorry if Neji or any of the other characters sounded to OOC. ^^;**

**But I tried my best so yeah... Anyways just bear with me until the next chapter comes out! So please review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4 of "Because of These Eyes."**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. -.-'**

**Enough with the talking, now on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Neji's POV**_

Sakura was...unwrapping her bandages from her eyes.

She turned around and looked at me.

She and the doctor were both staring at me with a questioning look in their eyes.

"Uh, Neji-san," she squirmed uncomfortably in the bed. "What are you doing here? And why did you ask us what we were doing like that? I mean you didn't have to yell..."

I just stood there, making a fool out of myself. "I, uh, just..."

There was a very awkward silence in the room.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well Neji-san, to answer you question I was taking the bandages off her eyes after another surgery we had to perform on them."

I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment, which was very un-Hyuuga like. Except for Hinata, who blushes a lot.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," the doctor walked out.

It became quiet... Too quiet...

"Neji-sa-"

"Please Sakura, lets drop the formalities," I interrupted.

She looked a bit startled but soon regained her posture.

"Um, okay." She paused before continuing. I noticed she sounded a tad nervous, but I quickly pushed that thought aside.

"Neji... About our...marriage," another pause. "Um, do I have to get the cursed seal...?"

The cursed seal? That subject never crossed my mind. Will she receive it? I thought to myself, sitting on the opposite bed adjacent to Sakura's bed.

"Hm, To tell you the truth, I never thought about it, Sakura," I answered quietly.

"Oh."

I was silent between us...again.

I don't see how this marriage is going to work if we can't even speak more than 3 sentences to each other. I sighed then looked at Sakura.

"Once your out of the hospital Sakura, we will need to discuss more about this. Perhaps over lunch or something," my calm voice broke through the silence.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she smiled. "That will be in a few days you know, the day I get out of here."

I chuckled, "Ah, sooner than I expected. But I suppose that's good since..." My voice trailed off.

"Since what?" She raised a delicate pink eyebrow.

I don't think I'll tell her right now that we have 2 months to 'date' each other. But then again, maybe I should. Although I'm not sure when the exact wedding date is, so I guess I'll tell her in a few days.

I absentmindedly looked up at the ceiling.

"It's nothing," I replied, turning my head back to her.

"Oh, okay," Sakura reclined back into her pillow and drew in a small breath.

I stood up off the bed, "Well, I think it's best that I get going. After all, you do need your rest."

I really wasn't expecting a long visit anyways.

"Ah, okay," her gentle voice replied. "I guess I'll see you later then." She sat up straighter in the bed.

I gave her a small smile, which I rarely do.

"Bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Neji."

I left the room and walked down the hospital hallways.

Passing by the front desk, the young nurse who flirted with me earlier winked at me and gave me a creepy stalkerish smile.

My eye twitched in disgust, as I got the feeling she really was going to stalk me. I quickly, yet casually, exited through the hospital entrance.

Ugh, fangirls. The girls with no lives who stalk their crush of the week. Or, maybe years.

I had them all the time. My long brown hair was something that attracted them to me, always making comments on how they wanted to run their hands through it's silkiness.

I took pride in my hair. Knowing that nobody else had hair that could compare to mine. Yet another thing I was superior in.

I made my way home and was sure to be on the lookout for any stalkers.

None.

Thank Kami.

As soon as I arrived through the Compound, I went straight to my room, hoping to get some rest after this screwed up day.

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling and let my thoughts consume me.

Will Sakura receive the cursed seal?

Will she be in the main family? No, she won't. As long as she's marrying me, she won't be apart of it. I'm apart of the branch family, so she will too.

I began to feel drowsy.

I'm also going to have to train her on how to use the Byakugan and jutsu. This might be a challenge for me. But, I like challenges... I smirked sleepily at that last thought.

I soon drifted into sleep, and dreamed of how this whole arrangement will work out.

* * *

_**End Neji's POV**_

Neji was woken up the next morning by the maid, Kyoko. She told him that Lee had came by and told her that they had a team meeting.

He wasn't surprised that they had a meeting.

Neji left the compound and made his way towards the training ground, their usual meeting area.

Soon, Lee, Tenten, and Gai-sensei came into view.

"Neji! Glad you made it!" Gai exclaimed, doing his signature pose. The green tights looked horrendous on his legs when he did the pose.

Sometimes you would have to wonder if he was gay or not.

The Hyuuga just stood there stoically, with a frown on his face. "Yes, I made it." His sensei really got on his nerves sometimes.

"Neji!" Lee ran up to him and engulfed him into an overly-friendly-for-Neji's-tastes- kind of hug.

He pushed him off roughly and dusted his clothes off as if Lee had given him germs.

Tenten just patted him lightly on the shoulder and gave him a smile. She knew that Neji liked his personal space, so she respected that.

"Hey Neji," she said.

As usual, he just nodded his head in greeting.

"Listen up team! Today we will do our usual training routine. 100 laps around the village!" Fire was shooting out of Gai's eyes with such passion and intensity that you could feel it a couple feet away.

"Yeah!" Lee shouted, fire also in his eyes. His fist was up in the air, showing his positive attitude about the training.

Neji glared at the two. He was used to this, but it still got on his nerves.

Tenten placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

Gai pointed at the trail that led to the training grounds, "As usual, you will run through here which leads you to the main streets of Konoha.!" He gave a thumbs up. "But of course you already know the rest."

The three stood at the start of the pathway and waited for the signal to begin.

"Now! Get going! Show me your youthfulness!" He pointed to the pathway with a grin.

They all ran so fast that you didn't even see them leave.

"Ah, those are my students. How youthful they are." His voice filled with pride as sat up against a tree and put his arms behind his head.

His eyes closed as he relaxed in the nice summer heat.

Not even 5 minutes had passed by when Lee came running back to him.

"Gai-sensei! I've finished!" He wasn't even sweating or panting which wasn't unusual for him.

Gai got up from his spot and gave Lee a pat on the shoulder. "Good job, Lee!"

A sunset suddenly appeared in the background while tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They embraced each other as a waterfall crashed in the background. Their green bodysuit's were glistening with moisture. Either from the 'waterfall,' or sweat, nobody knows for sure

Gai looked at Lee and gave him an eye-blinding smile. "I'm so proud of you!"

Lee just continued crying tears of joy.

To put it simply, it looked like some mushy soap opera had taken place.

Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten had come back from their running and watched the scene between their teammate and sensei.

They just stood there and didn't react at all.

The two broke apart from their loving embrace and looked over to the rest of the team.

"Okay guys, now that you have finished your laps how about we do some one-on-one training exercises now?" Gai said, standing up from the crouching position he was previously in.

They all nodded.

"Let's see..." he said. "How about Neji and Tenten spar and Lee and I will do the same?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before going off into the field beside the one they were currently in.

Lee followed him into their side.

Neji and Tenten walked to opposite sides of the training grounds without saying a word.

He activated his Byakugan as he took the correct stance. He loved a good fight. Tenten could give him that.

She took out a weapon summoning scroll.

The battle had begun.

He ran towards her with incredible speed. Weapons shot out towards him, but he deflected it with his Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin).

The weapons that were laying on the ground had suddenly been pulled back.

Chakra laced strings. She's manipulating the strings like a ventriloquist would with a puppet. Neji speculated. Every time he saw this attack of hers, he was amazed.

After drawing her weapons back, Tenten came charging at him with a staff.

She swung it at him, hitting him right in the stomach.

I got him! She smirked in triumph.

Neji 'poofed' and turned into a log.

Her eyes widened in surprise. A substitution jutsu.

He had thrust his palm into her leg, closing off one of her tenketsu (chakra point).

Tenten winced in pain, causing her to stand still for a moment.

Neji took this chance to use his Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand).

He rushed at her and began to hit her tenketsu. He struck each one at a time, but was careful not to do it to rough. He didn't want to severely hit his teammate.

Maybe just make her immobile for a little while.

The kunoichi staggered a bit after he was done attacking. She was still standing but was obviously worn out.

Huh, she's still standing. But I'm going to have to finish this. He smirked.

He whirled and put all his strength into a roundhouse kick that spun her sideways and knocked her off her feet.

The battle was over.

Neji stood over her. "That was a good fight." He lent her a hand which she gratefully accepted.

She got up on her feet and she flinched at the pain throughout her body. But she braved it and sucked it up anyways. There was always pain when you were a shinobi.

That much was guaranteed.

"It may have been a good fight but you played dirty! Using your Hakke Rokujuuyonshou on me..." Tenten countered, hands on her hips.

Her face was also a bit flustered out of anger. "You didn't even give me another chance to attack you!"

He just smirked and didn't say anything.

"Hey Neji and Tenten!" Lee came running.

He stood with his hands on his knees, panting. He was obviously worn out from training.

"Who won?"

Tenten pointed her thumb at Neji, "He did." She didn't sound to happy. One thing about her was that she didn't like to lose to anyone.

"Oh...well, I'm sure you did fine anyways, Tenten." He gave his trademark smile. His teeth were so bright that it almost blinded her.

"Thanks..." She smiled back, only not at as bright.

Gai came running over but stopped as soon as he reached his students.

"Team! Who won between Neji and Tenten?" He asked.

"Neji" They all said in sync.

Gai punched his palm with his other fist in a proud manner. "Good job, Neji."

He looked over to the kunoichi and gave her a thumbs up, "You did well too!"

"Well, I think it's about time we wrap up our training. So I guess your all free to go home." He announced.

They all exchanged good byes to each other and left.

Lee of course stayed behind with Gai while Neji and Tenten went their separate ways.

Neji made his way through the busy streets of Konoha.

Hmm.. I didn't tell them about Sakura and I yet. I'll just discuss this with her when were having lunch. But maybe-

The scene in front of him stopped him from thinking any further. He was in front of the Hyuuga Compound.

That bastard is kissing her!

He was pissed off.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4! Are you curious to see who's kissing who? Well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter!**

**The fight scene between Neji and Tenten was crappy, I know. -.-' I'm not good at writing fight scenes. ^^;**

**But please excuse that and review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with final exams so I didn't really have anytime to work on this. I've also been suffering from depression too, so please forgive me. But now its here! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Neji yelled at the blonde.

He was making out with Hinata, making Neji angry and disgusted at the same time. His hands were around her slim waist while her arms were around his neck. Neji seriously hoped that Hiashi saw the whole thing through the window.

Honestly, in broad daylight too.

Naruto turned and looked towards Neji. Panic and fear were in his eyes. He quickly pulled away from Hinata, who was blushing in embarrassment.

Neji started to take steps towards the two. He rolled up his sleeves, showing his clenched fists. "Get the hell away from my cousin right now before I beat your ass into the ground, you sick pervert." Neji threatened.

Naruto backed away and held his hands in front of him defensively, "Uh, Neji it wasn't what it looked like-" The blonde began to say.

"It was exactly what it looked like! You were making out with her and that is unacceptable!" He raised his voice even higher. "You've tainted her innocence with your sick twisted games which you call love and affection!" The brunette raised his fist into the air.

He brought his fist down, aiming for the blonde's whiskered cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. But nothing came.

He opened eyes and gasped.

Hinata was standing in front of him with her palm in front of Neji's fist. He had struck her palm instead of Naruto's cheek. Her Byakugan was activated, intentional or unintentional wasn't for sure.

Neji looked taken aback. "Hinata, what are you doing?" He said through gritted teeth.

She glared at him, something he had never seen her do.

"I'm protecting someone precious to me." She answered in a strong, confident voice. "If you attack Naruto-kun, then I'll fight back with everything I've got."

Neji withdrew his hand and took a step back away from the couple. "Very well then. I'll respect your wishes Hinata." He looked over to Naruto who was cowering behind Hinata.

How very manly.

She deactivated her Byakugan and nodded. Her once tense shoulders relaxed.

He returned to his usual stoic look. _Hn, he's really brought her out of shell. She's not stuttering and is actually standing up for herself and for those she cares for. Perhaps he is worthy of her._

He walked past them without another word towards the entry way. _However, I'm not so sure if Uncle will approve..._

Naruto turned back to his girlfriend with a smile. "Thanks so much, Hinata-chan!" He crushed her into a bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged back tightly.

Hinata's head was buried into his jacket. "Your welcome, Naruto-kun," her muffled voice came from the fabric of the material. She took in his scent. Ramen.

She stifled a giggle, earning the sound of a confused blonde. "What's so funny?" He pulled away slightly. She smiled, making her pearl eyes sparkle.

"It's nothing."

He grinned and gave her forehead a chaste kiss.

She wanted more though. She stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. He put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Hinata sighed against his lips in contentment.

_I love Naruto-kun so much,_ was her last thought before being picked up by the blonde and carried off back to his place...

* * *

Two days later, Sakura was free to leave the hospital. Neji and her decided to meet up at Ichiraku's and discuss the arranged marriage.

He arrived there at around 12:00, about a half an hour early. He took a seat at an empty booth and waited. With an elbow propped up against the table, he began to drum his fingers impatiently.

Sakura walked in after a few minutes of waiting on Neji's part. She was wearing her leisure outfit, a basic red top with a light-yellow shirt underneath and a navy blue skirt.

She looked around and spotted him at the booth and went over there.

"Hello, Neji." She sat down and looked at him with a smile.

"Sakura," he greeted politely.

He stared at her. He would have to start getting used to seeing her with the same eyes as him, instead of emerald eyes.

Ayame came by and asked them what they wanted the drink. They gave the orders and she was soon off to get them.

Neji leaned back in his seat and eyed the kunoichi. He was curious to hear what she had to say about all of this.

"You know I'll have to start training you."

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Pink bangs fell into her face, blocking her vision. Her hand came up from the table and pushed the unwanted hair back.

Ayame had came back and brought them their beverages. Neji had ordered a glass of water and Sakura got an ice tea.

He gave a soft sigh.

_I know this isn't that big of a deal but I might as well bring it up,_ he thought.

He stared at the water and didn't touch it. Sakura, on the other hand, was gulping down her ice tea like it was the only thing she had to drink today.

"We only have 2 months to well, get to know each other. So we can train while getting to know each other." He grabbed his glass. It was ice cold to the touch.

"Wait, what? Only 2 months? Why?" She became confused again.

Neji sighed, "I don't really know. It's what Hiashi-sama has said. I don't even know when our wedding date is." It was the truth. He didn't know when. It was something that really irked him.

The pinkette's mouth hung open in disbelief. She couldn't believe that. Great, just great. She didn't even know when her own freakin' wedding was supposed to be! Like what the hell? She needs to be able to plan it and stuff!

And to a man that she doesn't even really want to marry. She's only doing it for Tsunade-shishou and to repay the Hyuuga's for what they've given her. This was kind of making her nervous. What weird circumstances. And to a royal clan non-the less.

This definitely wasn't the wedding she had dreamed of as a child. She had imagined herself marrying Sasuke, not Neji.

Neji had a feeling that this was making her feel weird. He decided to change the topic.

He reached for his water and brought it to his lips, "I'll have to train you in how to use the Byakugan. After all I am your " It was really weird for him to be saying it out loud, " fiance."

He took a sip. The water felt cool against his throat.

"Oh, I see." She fidgeted with the napkin in front of her. Her fingers were lightly pulling at the napkin's edges. "When do we start training?" She looked up at him. The nervousness from her face disappeared and was replaced with a happier look. A spark of confidence flared up in her eyes.

One minute she was nervous, now she's all confident. Interesting.

The Hyuuga set his glass down. "You seem excited about this," he stated with a smirk.

"I love challenges. I'll never back down from one." She had her own smirk on her face. "I say we train right after lunch." Sakura put her fist near her face. She leaned in towards Neji, as if she was challenging him at something.

He too, leaned in closer, "Okay. Right after lunch, you and me will spar. I'll teach you the basics of the Byakugan, then we'll fight."

"Just you watch Hyuuga, I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow," she spoke confidently. She leaned a little closer towards him.

He also leaned closer to her. "Oh? How are you going to do that? I've been using the Byakugan all of my life, yet it will be your first time tomorrow." That damned smirk was still on his face.

She didn't say anything after that.

Instead they kept leaning closer to each other. They didn't seem to know how close they were. No, they weren't doing in it a kissing manner. More like a glaring contest.

"What are you two doing?" A voice called out from behind Sakura.

Accusing blue eyes were staring at the two while brown eyes just watched from behind. Long blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze coming from the entry way. Slightly skimpy purple outfit.

Yamanaka Ino.

Followed by Nara Shikamaru.

Neji and Sakura quickly drew back from one another.

Sakura forced a smile on to her face. "Hehe, what are you doing here Ino?" Her eye twitched with the forced chuckle.

Her and Ino weren't rivals anymore. They'd both given up on Sasuke and became friends again during their training with Tsunade. Ino had started going out with Shikamaru just a few months ago.

Ino put a hand on her hip, "Shika-kun and I were looking for Naruto. We thought he would be here, but obviously he isn't. We happened to come across you two," she frowned at the last part.

"Why were you looking for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Ino walked over to the two. "I'm inviting him to my party tonight." She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You guys are invited."

The blonde grabbed her friends arm and pulled her away to the back of the restaurant, which wasn't very big. They were in the corner of it.

The pink haired kunoichi pulled herself away from Ino's grip.

"What the hell are you doing Ino?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are YOU doing with Hyuuga Neji?" Why didn't you tell me you two were going out? Your lucky to have a piece of that sexy man!" Ino looked offended. She put a hand to her heart dramatically.

"Were not going out! And besides, you got Shikamaru!"

"I know I have him! But still " The blonde faked wept.

Sakura's pearl eyes glared at her. Everyone knew that Sakura possessed the Byakugan now. She met up with everyone yesterday and showed them. They were all shocked, Naruto especially. He at first thought they were being 'Punk'd' but soon realized it was real when he received a huge punch to the head from Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Neji-san and I were just discussing something. That's it."

Ino stopped her 'crying' and looked at her friend. She lifted her eyebrow in curiosity.

"What exactly were you guys talking about?" She moved over closer to her and got in the pinkette's face.

"Whoa, a little close too close Ino." Sakura squirmed passed the blonde. "Him and I were talking about " She didn't finish the sentence, unsure of what to say.

She didn't want anyone to know that they were supposed to be getting married. Well, at least not right now. She would tell everyone when she deemed it the perfect moment to do so.

If your wondering who 'everyone' is, it consists of Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

She began to walk away but was stopped by the other girl grabbing her roughly on the arm. Her piercing blue eyes glared at her in a demanding way. "Wait a minute! Talking about what?"

The pink haired girl was getting tired of Ino's nosiness. She didn't answer for a minute and kept a blank face on. She sighed in irritation, "If you must know, we were talking about Naruto and Hinata-chan's relationship."

It was the only she could think of that sounded plausible. Hinata was Neji's cousin and Naruto was Sakura's best friend. Made perfect sense.

The blonde loosened her hold on Sakura and had an expression that Sakura couldn't quite place.

She slowly nodded, "Uh huh, is that so?" She asked Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't believe that."

"Huh?"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, "You really expect me to believe that? Well I'm not falling for it. I know something is going on between you two, and I'm gonna find out."

Yup, that was Ino for you. She won't let anything go without having to know about it. A very nosy person she is.

Ino went back to where Neji and Shikamaru were at with Sakura following behind.

Damn you Ino and your obsessive curiosity! Sakura thought. Her fist clenched by her side. Next time she and Ino sparred, she was going to kick her ass all the way to Sunagakure.

When the two girls got back to Neji and Shikamaru, they found them talking about different battle tactics.

"Hey Shikamaru, I think we should go find the rest of our friends so we can invite them to my party." Ino called over to him.

The men stopped their conversation and looked at her. Shikamaru sighed and got up off the opposite side of the booth he was sitting on.

"How troublesome," he muttered to himself. He really did not want to go around the whole village looking for their friends. He shoved his hands into his black pant pockets and turned to Neji, "Thanks for the conversation."

Neji nodded, "You're welcome."

"Don't forget forehead, your coming to my party tonight! Dress in something hot too! Oh and it starts at 6:00!" Ino yelled, "You're coming too, Neji!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Sakura said sourly. The comment about her forehead still irritates her even though she has grown into it more. Now it looks normal, not too big but not too small.

In fact, Sakura had become very beautiful over the years. Her short pink hair had become silkier and smoother and she developed a curvy figure. Her bust became bigger too. She went from a small A cup to a C cup. Her skin was flawless with no blemishes.

Ino and Shikamaru left, hand in hand. Well, more like him being dragged by her.

Neji and Sakura sat back down at the booth and ordered what the food they wanted when Ayame had came by.

"Are you really going to Ino's party?" She asked him. Sakura felt more comfortable around now, making it easier to talk to him.

"Yeah, I suppose I will be attending it." Neji replied, obviously unexcited about the upcoming event. He never did like parties. Socializing, drinking, eating, and music didn't appeal to him in the slightest.

He belonged to the Hyuuga's, a royal family, meaning he had to go to prestigious parties a lot. Not fun at all. He frowned. "Dammit, we won't get to train today because of the party." He rubbed his temples due to all the stress he had on him. "And I bet you wanna get ready for it too. That will probably take at least a few hours."

Sakura blushed at the last part, embarrassed. It was true that it was going to take her a few hours. She glanced at the clock; it read 3:00, meaning she had 3 hours to get ready.

She had wolfed down her food in a rush and literally ran out the door. She yelled out a good bye in a muffled voice, due to her face filled with food, to a reluctant Neji.

When she got home, she ran up the stairs in her 1 bedroom flat. She ran into the small bathroom and jumped into the shower. After 10 minutes, she got out smelling like vanilla.

She dried herself off, then slipped into a bathrobe and went to blow dry her hair. Once her hair was dry, it was nothing but a pink fluffy mess. Combing it turned out to be a difficult task. She had so many snarls in he hair that it hurt to run the comb through it.

After combing through her hair, she went into her room to look for an outfit. Her room consisted of a king sized bed, a dresser, bookshelf, and a chair. She went to the dresser and opened the first drawer, the one filled with lingerie. She picked out a simple black bra and panties.

In the second drawer she found a pair of tight black shorts. They accented her long legs perfectly. She then put on a red tank top, similar to the one she usually wears and wore her regular combat boots.

She left her short, spiky pink hair down and applied some mascara. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and smiled. She looked stunning.

Neji and her had discussed where they would meet. They decided to just meet there instead of everyone thinking they were going out by coming together.

Sakura walked down the stairs and grabbed her keys that were sitting on the end table by the front door.

Since Ino only lived a couple blocks away from her, she could just walk to there in only 10 minutes. Many guys stared at her as she walked past them. Her lips turned into a frown.

_Too bad I'm getting married to Neji, then I could be flirting with more guys, _she thought bitterly._ But its for Tsunade-shishou and the village. I have to honor the deal that she made with Hiashi-san and if it weren't for him, I couldn't be defending the village if I were blind._

She slightly smiled at this, though still a little disappointed. She turned another corner on the street she was on and ended up at the back of the Yamanaka's flower shop. The back of the shop was her house. She knocked on the front door.

She waited a minute. Then another minute. Her fist was raised to knock again when all of a sudden the door opened to reveal Ino dressed in the shortest dress Sakura had ever seen.

Her platinum blonde hair was in its usual pony tail and her silver dress just barley covered her crotch.

"Hey forehead, glad you could make it!" Ino cheered. "Follow me out back. That's where everyone is." Sakura walked in while Ino closed the door behind her. Ino proceeded to walk out back with the pink hair girl following behind her.

She couldn't help looking at the blonde's butt as she walked. Her dress was so short that you could see her violet panties. She probably didn't even care that her panties were visible.

Sakura's pearl eye twitched.

_Nice, Ino. But I wonder what Shikamaru thinks of this?_ She wondered.

* * *

In fact, Shikamaru was not happy with his girlfriend's clothing choice. If it was just the two of them, alone, he would sure as hell appreciate it. But it's kind of hard to when some of your best friends keep staring at her ass.

He's caught Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and even Naruto looking at her ass. For Kami's sake, Naruto? Naruto had Hinata yet he still couldn't help look at Ino's ass.

Let's face it too, Hinata's bosom was way bigger than Ino's so why was he even looking at her butt? The blonde could at least stare at his own girlfriend's chest.

The pineapple head was standing outside near the pool with a cigarette in his mouth. Ino had gone to get the door while most of the others were in the pool. Shino was standing at the edge of the pool, and Kiba was playing some water sport with Naruto and Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke actually decided to come to a social gathering for once.

Nobody knew why though. Ino said he came because the person he likes was here. Though nobody knows who that is. Nobody was even sure of his sexual orientation either.

On the other side of the pool, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were huddled up in a circle and gossiping about something while taking glances at Neji, who was sitting on a stool at the bar.

Temari and her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, were staying in Konoha for a couple months to strengthen their alliance with Suna. Gaara is Suna's Kazekage but the council decided to put another powerful shinobi in charge while Gaara was away.

Kankuro was swimming in the pool with Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. Gaara was standing near Sai, observing him draw.

Chouji was at the food table digging into the bowl of chips. Sai was sitting on the ground drawing something in his sketchbook and Lee was doing some pool exercises by himself.

"Hey everyone! Sakura made it here!" Ino came out screaming. She stripped down and jumped right into the pool, making a huge splash. Okay, so maybe her panties was really part of her violet bikini.

Sakura came out and stared at the pool. Nobody told her this was a pool party.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed in delight. He then got out of the pool and ran to her.

He tried to hug her but was stopped by the pinkette, "Naruto! Your all wet! You'll get my outfit wet!" She pushed him away and took a step back. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't realize."

Her expression immediately went from hard to soft. "It's alright Naruto," she smiled.

His blue eyes traveled up and down her body.

"You look good Sakura-chan!" He gave her another huge grin.

"Thanks."

The pink haired kunoichi looked around. To the right of her was food table and down from that were some pool chairs. In front of her was obviously the huge in ground pool, surrounded by pool chairs on each side. Then to left her was the built in bar that was attached to the house.

Sitting at the bar was Neji, drinking a cup of vodka.

"Hey." Sakura said as she walked over.

"Hello Sakura," He turned to and looked at her. " You look nice," he commented.

The cherry blossom's cheeks flushed a pale pink. "Um, thanks." She looked down, making her bangs cover her face.

Unfortunately for Sakura, the other three girls, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata, saw her blushing at Neji's comment. "Hey Sakura!" They all yelled, except for Hinata.

She turned towards the three with a confused look, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Come here!" Tenten waved over from the pool.

Sakura went over there, wondering what they wanted.

She sat at the edge of the pool and let her legs dangle into the water. The three girls swam over to her and formed into a circle.

"So what's with you and Neji?" Tenten asked. She was wearing a light green bikini with her brown hair down in 2 braids. She put her arms up on the edge of the pool and looked to the pink haired girl curiously.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Sakura. We know something is up with you two," Temari smirked. She was wearing a black bikini with her sandy blonde hair up in its usual 4 pony tails.

"Yeah, we want to know," Tenten gave her a puppy dog eyes. "Hinata-chan here won't tell us anything," she pointed her thumb at the lavender haired girl. Hinata was wearing a baby blue swimsuit with her waist length hair in the water.

Hinata blushed, embarrassed of how Tenten had put it. "Um... "

She knew about the whole wedding arrangement between her cousin and her friend, but she knew that Sakura wouldn't want anybody in on it just yet. She respected that and decided no to say anything to anybody.

The pink haired girl seemed to catch on to what Hinata was doing for her. Thanks Hinata-chan, she smiled inwardly.

"What are you guys talking about? Nothing is going on between us!" She shook her head in denial. Great, more nosy friends.

Temari slowly drifted across the water lazily and opened one of her eyes. "Ino told us she caught the two of you almost kissing." She looked at Sakura with one of her inky green eyes. "What were you doing?"

Sakura blushed furiously. She remembered that alright, but they weren't about to kiss. They were getting in each other's faces when they were talking about who was gonna kick who's ass.

"We were talking about when we were gonna train together! You know, I have the Byakugan now so I need someone to train me on how to use it," she stated. She looked at Tenten and Temari's expressions. They weren't buying it.

It was the truth, though. They were talking about that but they were talking about other things too.

The blonde lifted her head off the water and smirked, "You really expect us to believe that? You could of just had Hinata train you instead of him. After all, she is more of your friend than he is."

Sakura gave a fake smile. "It was Hiashi-san that wanted Neji-san to train me. So I didn't get to choose." She began to wring her hands in her lap. She was getting kind of nervous. She didn't know how long she could keep lying like this. Although she wasn't lying about the Hiashi-san wanting to have Neji train her either.

Silence ensued between the girls.

"Hey everybody!" Ino yelled from diving board on the pool. "I think we should play truth or dare now! Who's in?"

What the hell is she thinking?

* * *

**Okay, well that was the 5th chapter! Please forgive me for not updating in awhile! Like I said at the top, I've been busy with final exams at school and I've been a bit depressed since school has been out.**

**Yes well, r&r! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**:D Thanks so much for the reviews! Heh, I'm very excited to be writing this chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it! ^^ I'm going to try to put lots of fluff in this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Michael Jackson. Rest In Peace, Michael! I love you! (In a platonic way -.-')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Ino jumped in the pool as soon as she had said that.

"Hell yeah!" Was said from Naruto and Kiba, while everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

Sakura, however, wasn't too thrilled about the idea of playing truth or dare.

Ino came up from underwater and out of the pool with a huge smile on her face. She took a seat on the grass on the right to the pool.

"Hey, everyone! Over here! Were going to start it now!" She waved over.

"Wait a minute, Ino! Those of us in the pool should change back into our clothes before we begin to play," Tenten said. Everyone else nodded. All the people that were in the pool got out, dried themselves off, and went inside.

Gaara, Sai, and Chouji went to sit by Ino, who decided to stick in her bikini. Sakura gave a sigh, but went over there anyways. They made a loose circle with lots of gaps saved for the others.

The pink haired kunoichi observed the others sitting around her. Even though Ino already had a boyfriend, she was still flirting with Sai. She could tell that Sai's smile was fake. It was all just an act to keep Ino happy. After all, never insult Ino, or all hell breaks loose.

Chouji just sat there with a bag of chips in his hand, munching away. Gaara well, he was just being himself. He sat there with his arms crossed with no expression on his face. Although he was starting to open up to others, he still stays quiet. He trusts Naruto the most out of everybody.

Sakura looked back to Ino. Her hair was so silky and long. It almost made Sakura wish she had long hair again. She brought her hand up to her hair and ran her hand through it. It was silky and soft, but not long.

"Having fun envying my hair, forehead?" Ino put her hands in her hair and untied the ponytail. The length of her hair came down to her thigh and went nicely with her new tan. She combed her hair with her fingers and gave a sigh of approval.

"I know I have the most beautiful hair, Sakura. It's too bad your stuck with that short pink hair of yours. Maybe you could bleach it sometime." She gave a smirk at the fuming Sakura.

Ino may sound like a bitch right now, but she's a good person at heart. She likes to brag about her features a lot, meaning she's quite proud of her looks.

"Nah, I'm not jealous of your long hair," Sakura said. "Long hair is such a hindrance on missions. It could get caught in a bush when your being chased by enemy shinobi, then you'll have waste time getting it out of the bush. Smart kunoichi keep their hair short."

"What do you mean by smart kunoichi?" The blonde put up her fists and glared.

"Nothing," the pinkette glared back. She crossed her arms to her chest in defiance to her accusation.

Sai, who was observing the whole thing between the two, decided to draw this out. He started painting away, which was unknown to the girls.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Tenten stepped out of the sliding glass door.

She sat on the right of Sakura. The two kunoichi didn't seem to notice Tenten, and kept glaring at each other heatedly.

"They are fighting over who's hair is prettiest." Sai looked up from his sketchbook and gave another fake smile.

The brunette haired girl gave a sigh at her friends antics. She pulled out a kunai from the pouch attached to her hip and took out a rock. She began to sharpen the kunai with the rock.

Chouji backed away from her in fear of being stabbed with the kunai.

The rest of the group came out of the door but stopped and looked at Ino and Sakura, who were still glaring at each other.

"What are they doing?" Naruto pointed to the girls.

"Fighting about their hair or something," Tenten replied while sharpening the kunai.

Nobody bothered to ask anymore questions about the argument, knowing it would be pointless. The two kunoichi always fought about the most idiotic things. Training, techniques, makeup, clothing, boys, and now hair was mixed in with it.

The circle went by something like this: Sakura sat on the left side of the circle with Tenten to her right and Hinata to her left. Naruto was next to Hinata with Sasuke by him. Kiba sat next to Sasuke with Shino by him too. Gaara next to Shino, with Kankuro and then Temari by him. Temari sat next to Shikamaru who sat next to Chouji, who sat next to Neji. Sai was on Neji's right and Ino was on Sai's left. Then Ino next to Lee by Tenten.

They all sat in silence, waiting for Ino to at least say something about the game they were about to play.

The two kunoichi reached out to one another very quickly and pulled at each others hair angrily. "My hair is way better than yours, forehead!" Ino tugged at a particularly sensitive area of Sakura's head, causing a yelp to come from her.

"Shut up, pig!" Sakura pushed Ino back and straddled her.

All the guys, except for Gaara, Sai, and Sasuke were having major nosebleeds from watching the fight. Even Shino had a little blood trickling down from his nose.

"Woohoo! Cat fight!" Kiba and Naruto high fived each other. Hinata blushed at Naruto's behavior and hid her face behind her hair.

Tenten and Temari were disgusted at all the guys behavior. Tenten pulled Sakura away from Ino, with a little difficulty because of the pink haired girl thrashing against her arms in fury.

Hinata looked at Neji, silently asking him to grab Ino who was about to charge to Sakura. He nodded and grabbed the blonde before she could get her hands on the other girl.

"Okay! That's enough you two! Tenten held her very sharp kunai in front of her. Sakura and Ino whimpered and scooted back.

"Were going to start truth or dare now okay?" She said.

With a last quick glare at each other, they both said "fine."

Ino smoothed out her now messy hair and put it back into a ponytail. "Since I'm the one who came up with the game, I'm going to go first." She looked at all of her friends.

She looked all around her, but her gaze rested on Chouji.

"Chouji."

He looked towards her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?"

Chouji put his hand back into his potato chip bag and began to much away. "I guess dare," he said in between mouthfuls.

Ino smirked and gave an evil laugh. She knew the perfect dare for him.

"Starting now, I dare you to go a week without snacking. You can only have three meals a day; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. No snacking in between."

His mouth fell open. He unconsciously dropped the potato chip bag, causing a few chips to fall on the ground. "I-Ino, how c-could you?" His eyes watered up.

Shikamaru patted his best friend on the bag. "It'll be alright, buddy." He pulled the now sobbing Chouji into a hug.

All the girls, even Ino, all went goo-goo eyed and said "Awwww."

Girls and their yaoi.

Chouji's sobs stopped about two minutes later. He put on the calmest face he could muster and picked his target.

"Kankuro," he looked towards the puppet master. "Truth or dare?"

Kankuro put his finger up to his chin and pondered for a minute. "Truth."

Chouji's fingers itched to grab the potato chips, but he knew he couldn't have them. He sighed. He already knew a simple question he could ask.

"Who do you like?"

Kankuro's face paled underneath all the face paint. Temari smirked and nudged him with her elbow. "Go on, little brother, tell them who you like."

His face heated up. "Tenten," he mumbled. His older sister punched him in the arm in irritation. "Speak up!" She hissed.

"I said," he growled out at Temari, "Tenten!"

Tenten looked at him. Her face turned bright pink as her eyes met his. She also liked him, which really added up to the happiness she was feeling.

Temari patted him on the head and gave a cheeky smile. "Aww, that's so cute! My baby brother admitted to his crush!"

He brushed her hand away from him and put his head into his lap.

"Enough with the teasing, Temari," his muffled voice said through his pants. He realized it was his turn to ask someone and thought about who to pick. He looked up briefly for a second, "I know who I'll ask."

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke sighed. He just had a feeling it would be him.

I better just go with truth. I know that perverted idiot would dare me to do something to one of the girls. Better play it safe, he thought before answering.

"Truth."

Kankuro thought about what he should ask. He didn't know Sasuke very well. The only reason he asked him was because he really didn't know who else to ask.

He put his arms across his neck and closed his eyes. I have been wondering what his sexual orientation is. I bet the girls have been too. Hell, everyone has I bet.

He cracked one eye open to look at Sasuke. "What is your sexual orientation?"

Sasuke was caught off guard about this question. He wasn't expecting this to come up. He had tried to act normal, but it looks like people were raising questions.

The Uchiha coughed uncomfortably. Looks like there was no way out of this. Plus, Uchiha's never lie.

He crossed his arms against his chest and looked away. "I'm "

All the kunoichi leaned in excitedly, anticipating his answer.

"Gay."

"KYAHHHH!" Ino and Sakura squealed in delight. The others covered their ears at the loud noise. Yaoi involving Sasuke and another man was hot to the two girls Temari, Tenten, and Hinata had to admit it was hot too.

Naruto nodded knowingly at Sasuke's answer. "I always did have the suspicion that you were gay, teme." Naruto stretched his legs out from the way he was sitting. He was sitting Indian-style before he uncrossed his legs.

"Sometimes when we were younger, we would be training and I would feel you brush your hand up against my leg whenever we ran past each other."

They all looked at Sasuke with their eyebrows raised expectantly. This was certainly new to them.

"Ok, will all of you stop staring? It's really ticking me off," the Uchiha glared. He put his hands on the ground behind him and leaned back. He gave his infamous Uchiha smirk, "Dobe, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with confidence. He never backed down from a dare, no matter how ridiculous it may be. He gave a mischievous grin and cracked his knuckles.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, then to Naruto. Hinata caught his stare and looked away. She had a feeling that his dare would involve her. It couldn't be too good, whatever he was thinking.

"Dobe, I dare you to go with Hinata into one of the bedrooms in Ino's house, and have sex, right now."

Naruto's mouth fell open. His stomach did a flip flop. Hinata's face turned a very bright red. Neji glared daggers at Sasuke. He didn't like this dare, nor did he think it was appropriate.

"Uchiha, I object to this absurd dare," Neji's Byakugan activated automatically.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto grabbed his girlfriends hand. "Who says I'm backing down from this? Well I'm not!" He pulled her up on to her feet. Hinata almost fainted right there on the spot.

"B-but, Na-Naruto-kun-" He silenced her with a passionate kiss. He looked into her beautiful white eyes, "Hinata-chan, I'm only going to do it if you want to. Do you want to? It's not like it will be your first time, cause you know, we already have "

Neji clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. They've already had sex? He could handle them going out and maybe even having makeout sessions. But sex?

Oh no, Uzumaki has officially crossed the line.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He would deal with Uzumaki later. Letting Uzumaki enjoy himself one more time before he personally beats his ass so hard he won't be able to have sex again with his cousin was the least he could do for him.

Looks like he won't be having any heirs once he becomes Hokage.

Meanwhile, Hinata agreed to have sex with him. She wasn't doing this for her own personal enjoyment. She was doing it to defend Naruto-kun's pride. If she didn't agree to this, his pride would surely be hurt. She'll doing anything for the man she loves.

The blonde led his girlfriend into the house and went upstairs

"Hinata is getting laid tonight," Kiba stifled a laugh onto his jacket sleeve. Akamaru, the dog that was sitting right beside him, wagged his tail and barked along side his master.

There was silence after Kiba had said this.

"Well, who's going next?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn. "Naruto isn't here to pick somebody."

"I think I know who he would've picked," Sakura piped up.

"Who?" The pineapple head asked.

"Kiba."

The said teen ceased his giggling as soon as his name was spoken. He looked up from his sleeve, "Me?"

Sakura nodded making her pinks locks bounce up and down with her head.

"Well, of course I pick dare!" He pounded his fist on his chest, trying to show off his manliness.

"I'll be saying your dare," Sakura smiled psychotically. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She will be fulfilling her fantasies right now.

"I dare you to makeout with Shino for two minutes."

All the guys busted out laughing while the girls had perverted smiles on their faces. They fuckin' loved yaoi.

Kiba gulped and turned towards Shino. Like Naruto, he never backed down from a dare. He had way too much pride to do that.

He looked back to everybody. "Just so were all clear, I'm not gay. I love boobs. So don't go around sayin' I'm gay."

Kiba pulled down the collar of his jacket. "Oh Kami. No, Kiba, you don't have to do this. Please-" He scrunched up his nose before silencing Shino with a kiss.

Kiba wrapped his arms around his friends waist to keep a steady balance.

His tongue licked the bottom of the bug user's lip, asking for permission. Shino regretfully let Kiba's tongue invade his mouth.

This time, instead of the guys having nosebleed, it was the girls. Blood ran violently down the girls noses.

Ino magically pulled out a camera and began to film the makeout session.

Two minutes had went by. Kiba pulled apart from Shino, gulping for air. Aburame immediately lifted his color back up and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

Kiba must have just realized what he had done. He started coughing and brushing off Shino's 'germs' off of his tongue. His stomach was churning the contents of the food he had eaten today.

He quickly covered his mouth. "Oh shit! I think I'm gonna puke." His face turned a sickly green.

"Don't do it here! Pick somebody really quick and then go the bathroom!" Ino scolded him.

Kiba stood up and pointed to Neji. "Neji! Truth or Dare?" He began to jump up and down in an attempt to stop from regurgitating.

"Truth.," he said without putting to much thought into it.

"Have you ever had incestuous thoughts about Hinata?" Kiba said before he ran into the house and went into the bathroom.

Neji's face was priceless. It looked something like this: O_o

He crossed his arms and regained his stoic face but mixed with disgust and irritation. "No, I haven't. She is nothing more to me than a friend."

A few people who were holding their breath in let it out as soon as he had said this. You never know what goes on inside Neji's head. Most people can't even read his face, making others wonder what he his feeling or thinking.

"Uchiha, truth or dare?" He was going to get revenge on Uchiha for daring Naruto to have sex with Hinata.

Sasuke glared at him. Oh great, my turn again, he thought with sarcasm. Once again, he was going to go with truth. Knowing the Hyuuga, he's probably got a dare in mind that would humiliate me in front of everyone. Uchiha's never suffer from public humiliation.

He folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Truth."

"Uchiha, now that we know you are gay, tell me, who is that you like?"

Sasuke looked like he just go struck by lightning. God dammit!

"Looks like there's no way out of this," he muttered to himself. He closed his onyx eyes, but then opened them back up and stared into another pair of onyx eyes.

"Sai."

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura and Ino screamed. "THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN WHEN SASUKE ADMITTED HE WAS GAY!"

"I've always hoped for some SasuSai on my team," Sakura stated dreamily. Her white eyes had a faint shimmer in them. She held her hands up as if she was praying.

"Thank you, Kami-sama! Thank you, for making all my dreams come true."

Ino had fainted and was laying on the floor.

The Uchiha gave the pink haired kunoichi a confused look. "What is 'SasuSai'?"

She giggled into her hands, "It's the term I've came up when referring to you two as a couple. Sasuke and Sai equals SasuSai."

Sai, had an uncharacteristic tint of pink on his cheeks. "I have been experiencing these weird feelings around Sasuke-san lately.. My stomach feels like there's something floating around inside it.. I don't know if this is what you call a "crush" though "

Sakura kept giggling, "Yes that is a crush, Sai!"

The artist gave a small genuine smile at Sasuke, who looked away with a blush.

He cleared his throat. "Moving on " He pointed to Sakura, "Truth or dare, Sakura?"

She smiled, "Truth."

He thought about what to ask her. He knew a lot about Sakura, but some stuff she just wouldn't tell him.

"Who did you loose your virginity to?"

Sakura's face turned almost as pink as her hair. "Um "

Neji raised an eyebrow. He didn't know much about her, even though he was marring her. This would be interesting information to him.

"Were waiting, Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke rolled her name on the tip of his tongue.

The kunoichi his her face behind her bangs. "I lost it to Gaara.."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted, except for Shino.

Neji certainly wasn't expecting it to be with Gaara. He thought it would have been Naruto before he started going out with Hinata.

"IS THIS TRUE?" Kankuro grabbed Gaara by the neck and pulled him over to himself and Temari.

"Let go of me," Gaara's sand latched itself to Kankuro's hands.

"I will if you tell me if this is true or not!" Kankuro shouted into his face.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is." The sand started to grip Kankuro's hands and put pressure on them.

His brother flinched at the accumulating pain in his wrists. "Gaara! How did this happen?"

He looked right into sea foam green eyes. "It was about a year ago when I came to Konoha for a meeting with Hokage-sama. I decided to grab a drink at a local bar and by chance, Sakura-san was there too."

Temari leaned in towards her two brothers.

"Sakura-san and I had a few too many drinks, which ended up in us getting drunk and her leading me back to her house, where we had sex." Gaara concluded. The sand gripped Kankuro's wrists even harder, making him let go.

"Ow!" The puppet master rubbed his wrists.

Temari launched herself at Gaara and hugged him. "Congratulations, Little Brother! At least you had sex with one of my best friends instead of some slutty Suna kunoichi." She pressed her cheek to her brothers and rubbed hers up and down on his.

"Temari, get off of me," he threatened.

"Sorry," she replied with a huge smile. She sat back in her previous spot next to Kankuro.

"Oi! Gaara! I congratulate you on being able to make it all the way with the beautiful cherry blossom!" Lee gave a thumps up while his teeth sparkled blindingly.

Gaara didn't say anything after that. He just kept quiet for the rest of the time.

Sakura looked up from her bangs. "I pick you, Ino, so truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Man, a lot of people are picking truth today, Sakura thought dejectedly.

"How many guys have you slept with?"

Shikamaru was laying down, but when he heard this, he sat up and listened carefully.

"Hmm Let's see " Ino began to count with her fingers. She stopped, "Seven."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Who did you sleep with besides Shikamaru?"

Ino waved a finger in front of her. "Sorry, but you only asked one question, so I'm not obliged to answer that," she taunted.

She turned to her boyfriend. "I'll tell you later, Shika-kun." He sighed and nodded. He went back to laying on the ground and tried to think of who she could've slept with besides himself.

Ino turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

She thought about her decision before answering, "Truth."

The blonde kunoichi gave the most evil smirk that anyone has ever seen her do.

Perfect.

"Sakura, what exactly is going on between you and Neji?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Ahhhh, another cliffhanger. My cliffhangers aren't that exciting. :3**

**Please excuse me if I've seemed to make the characters too OOC. I know I say that after every chapter, but it's really important to me that my reviewers are getting the best of the best.**

**I'm going to try to put more NejiSaku fluff in the next chapter!**

**Please r&r! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh wow, it's been a while since I've updated this. .-. Sorry for the long update… I've been procrastinating doing this for so long x.x I've just lost inspiration, I guess. **

**But now I finally feel the inspiration, so yeah, this is the next chapter. . **

**Gah, I hope you enjoy this x.x I don't know if it'll be any good or whatever but… neh… let's just continue onnnnnnnnnn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ._.**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, what exactly is going on between you and Neji?"

Oh shit.

_Fuck! What do I do?! What do I say?! _Sakura thought frantically. She didn't let any emotion appear on her face. Even the slightest hint of an emotion and Ino would know for sure.

She didn't want to tell people yet, since she was just getting used to the idea of being engaged to Neji herself. Better to keep it a secret for now.

Neji stared at her, waiting for her answer. What was she going to say? Was she going to tell everyone, or was she just going to keep it a secret? If she wasn't going to tell anyone, neither was he.

After thinking for a few more seconds, Sakura looked at Ino. She gave a small smile and with a deep breath she said, "Well Ino, Neji and I--"

All of a sudden, Ino let out a blood curdling scream. "There's a bee around my head! There's a bee around my head!" She slapped the air around her head, messing up her blond hair in the process.

She got up abruptly and jumped into the pool. Everyone stared with their jaws wide open. They certainly weren't expecting a bee to magically come near Ino and make her jump into the pool, somehow saving Sakura.

Kiba nudged Shino and gave him a "What did you do that for?" look. Kiba has known Shino for ages, so he knew right when it happened that it was because of his friend.

Shino shrugged and gave a small smirk under his shirt collar. He could sense that Sakura was uncomfortable with the question, so he decided to do her a favor.

Sakura looked over at Shino and gave a small smile of gratitude. He nodded in acknowledgment.

Neji had witnessed the looks between Kiba, Shino, and Sakura, and figured out how the bug wielder saved him and Sakura's asses. He'd have to thank him some how later, Neji noted.

Ino came out of the pool looking like she was about to cry. Shikamaru put a towel on her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, which seemed to calm her down quite a bit.

They sat back down next to each other and looked at everyone. Ino seemed to forgot the question she had asked Sakura and looked at her, waiting for her to pick someone.

"Uh, I choose…" Sakura looked around at all of them. "Shino."

Shino looked at her with a confused look. He had just saved her ass, and now she was going to pick him? Such bad karma…

"Shino, truth or dare?" The pink haired kunoichi rested her hand against her cheek and watched him.

"Dare."

Shino wanted to be the original one of the group, so he didn't pick truth unlike the rest of them. Besides, dare was more exciting than truth. Truth was just for the sorry ass pussies who had no backbone to do shit.

Sakura wasn't expecting him to pick dare, which caught her off guard. She thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"I dare you to go walk in on Naruto and Hinata having sex right now."

Everyone snickered and waited for his response.

Shino shrugged. Big deal. Walking in on two people having sex isn't that bad. "Okay," was all he said before he got up and went into Ino's house.

"Do you really think he's going to do it?!" Kankuro laughed.

"Hell yeah he is! My best friend isn't a pussy! He'll walk in on those two fucking!" Kiba said with way too much enthusiasm. He grinned and laughed cockily.

After more talking and what not, Shino finally came back to the rest of the group.

"Shino!! How was it?! What were they doing?!" Kiba put an arm around his shoulder and grinned.

Shino remained silent.

"Uh, hey, buddy, what did you see?" Kiba nudged him with his elbow. Neji leaned in closer to Shino, straining his ears on what he was going to say. He was curious as to what those two were doing in the bedroom.

"Well, Naruto was too busy erm… analing her to notice me coming in and Hinata was too busy moaning," Shino's face was bright red and he wrung his hands.

Everyone went wide eyed and started to blush at the thought of Naruto doing such a thing to innocent Hinata.

"Oof!" was heard and everyone looked to see Neji passed out on the ground. "Neji !" Sakura rushed to his side and placed her hand on his forehead, testing his temperature.

"I guess he just fainted out of shock," Sakura stated with a small smile. It's cute how he cares so much about Hinata.

"Uh, now what?" Ino asked. "Should someone bring him home?" She placed a hand on her hip and looked around at everyone.

Sakura picked Neji up, laying his hand on her shoulder, ready to drag him to their destination.

"Well Ino, I guess I'll take him home. So I guess I'll be heading out now," The pink haired girl said with a giggle.

"Aww okay, forehead girl! Tell me if anything happens between you two later," the blond gave a wink her way and a thumbs up.

Like hell Sakura would tell her anything and besides, nothing will happen between her and Neji. Nope, nothing at all.

Sakura exchanged goodbyes with everyone before she left and proceeded to carry Neji back to her house. It was dark out with the streets lamps lighting the dark streets. The cherry blossom trees looked beautiful in the moonlight.

Sakura finally reached her doorsteps, and unlocked the door with the key she had on her. She turned on the lights when she got in and dragged Neji to her bedroom where she laid him on her bed.

She was going to be courteous and let him rest on her bed while she went to lay on the couch.

With a sigh, she began to take off her clothes. She knew Neji probably wouldn't be waking up any time soon, so she knew it would be safe for her change into more comfortable clothes real quick.

She had her panties and bra off and was digging around in her closet to find something.

That was when Neji woke up. He cracked an eye open and looked around the room. _Who's house am I in? Ino's? _He thought groggily.

That was when he saw Sakura turned with her back towards him, fully naked.

Neji had to stifle a gasp with his shirt sleeve. He could feel the blood trickle down from his nose.

_Oh shit! Sakura is naked! And in front of me!! _

What was he going to do about this?

* * *

**Oh my! I hope the last part wasn't too rushed or anything! . I was trying to finish this up before I went to bed! Dx Sorry if this was a disappointing comeback chapter! :c I'll make better chapters in the future!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! So please R&R! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! The 8th chapter is here! :D Mwuhaha!**

**This chapter is a bit perverted xD; So be warned. Neji is acting a little out of character, but who cares.**

**Even though this is a romance/adventure, I'm also including humor in this of course. So characters can be a little out of character once in a while. =3=;**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Neji could feel his pants tighten. The sight of Sakura naked sent the blood rushing to his head. Her pale, creamy looking skin looked so delicious. It made Neji want to run his tongue against her skin.

Sakura's butt looked so firm and tight. Neji just wanted to grab it and spank it. Her curves looked so perfect. She wasn't skinny as a twig, like Ino. Sakura had the curvy figure of a woman. Now only if Sakura turned around and-

_God dammit, Neji! What the hell are you thinking?_ Neji gritted his teeth and shook his head lightly. How could he be having such thoughts of Sakura? He was more of a gentleman than that! Not some disgusting pervert like Jiraiya.

Sakura must of heard him rustling around in her bed. She stopped rummaging around her closet and stood still. Neji's eyes widened, but he quickly shut them and pretended to be unconscious still.

The pink haired kunoichi turned around, half expecting Neji to be awake and staring at her. She blushed at the thought of Neji's eyes staring at her naked body.

She put on some pajama pants and a white tank top and took another look at Neji.

His long ebony hair was spread out all over her bed. It looked so silky and soft. It made her want to touch it and it through her fingers. She stood beside his unconscious form and slowly brought her hand down to his hair.

The pink haired girl ran her hand through it and stroked it softly. Neji had to restrain from gasping and moving. _What is she doing?_ Neji still fought the urge to sit up and ask her why she was touching his hair.

Sakura still played with his hair, brushing it gently with her soft finger tips. She sometimes wished her hair was long again. She sighed and touched her pink hair. She made a face of disgust. It felt greasy.

She stopped her administrations with his hair and decided to take a quick shower, even though she just got dressed. She went out of the room and a door slammed from the hallway.

Neji opened his eyes and saw that she was out of the room. He sat up and smoothed out his some what messy hair, due to Sakura stroking it.

He could feel his heart slamming against his chest wildly. He saw Sakura naked and she stroked his hair. What does this mean? He couldn't possibly have feelings for the pink haired girl.

Neji was confused. Could he really start to like her...? He supposed it would be a good thing if he liked her. That meant it'd be easier marrying her then.

Wait... Marry?

He almost completely forgot about that! He was so caught up in all of these other thoughts that he forgot he was marrying the woman!

That means he has to train her Byakugan. Oh, he forgot about the training part too. Neji let out a soft sigh and rested his hand into his cheek. His life was going to get very interesting, he just realized.

It was nothing like he imagined it to be. He always thought he'd end up marrying Tenten (even though he has no romantic feelings toward her) because his clan knew he was close to her.

Besides, it's not like he could ever feel sexually attracted towards Tenten either. She seemed more like a guy to him in some ways. Maybe it was just because she was tom-boyish.

But Sakura on the other hand, has more feminine grace and beauty. Neji has already experience desire for her, whether he liked it or not.

Neji could hear the shower running from down the hall. A hint of pink dusted his cheeks as a certain thought came to him.

_What if I could use my Byakugan to look through the door and into the shower?_ He fell back on the bed with an "ooff!"

How could he have such thoughts? This was the second time he has had these kinds of thoughts! But wait... Can the Byakugan see through a simple door and shower? He has never tried it so he wouldn't know. Maybe he should try it out...

Neji activated his Byakugan, making the veins near his eyes pop out prominently. He got up quietly off Sakura's queen sized bed and walked cautiously to the bathroom. The door was closed and promptly shut. The Hyuuga focused his Byakugan on the door.

He gasped.

He could see in her bathroom. The little rug by the toilet was a light pink and the walls were a plain white. Hm, now he would test the shower. He focused his Byakugan to the shower.

Water cascaded on to creamy white skin with soap running down her thighs. Neji's face flushed a deep red as he deactivated his Byakugan. He just 'peeked' in on Sakura Haruno naked.

Taking a step back, he shook his head violently to clear his head. How could he do that? Didn't he have any respect? Apparently he didn't.

The sound of running water stopped abruptly. Light footsteps were heard right inside the bathroom. Neji couldn't register much due to in a euphoric state of mind with a mix of self-hatred.

The door clicked and creaked a little causing Neji to come back to his senses and bolt into the living room. He hastily took a seat on the black couch and awaited for her to come in.

Sakura went into her bedroom and expected Neji to be on the bed, but found that he wasn't.

_He must be in the living room,_ She put on the pajamas she had on before and went into the room Neji was supposed to be in.

"Ah, Neji!" She exclaimed with a sigh of relief. She was half afraid that he wouldn't of been in there. He could of left already if he wanted to.

"Sakura," Neji nodded his head in acknowledgment. They stared into each others pearl colored eyes before Sakura broke it by looking away. An awkward silence ensued shortly. Sakura's hair was still damp from the shower, Neji noticed. Her pink hair was neatly brushed, making it look so shiny and smooth.

Sakura noticed the Hyuuga staring at her with a rather vague expression on his face. "Um, so Neji, would you like to have dinner with me?" She averted her eyes and nervously twiddled her thumbs together.

Damn, she was acting towards Neji like she used to with Sasuke. She needed to get a grip on herself!

Neji gave a small smile. "Sure, why not?" He stood up from the couch so that he was standing in front of her.

"How about we get some ramen?" Sakura inspected herself. She looked decent enough to go out in public dressed in pajamas. The Hyuuga nodded and went to the door with Sakura following behind him.

She grabbed her house keys on the end table near the door and slipped them into her pants pocket.

The walk there was filled with mostly a comfortable silence and some small talk. The two shinobi arrived at Ichiraku Ramen shortly with their stomachs grumbling by that time. Neji and Sakura both took a seat next to each other.

Teuchi, the own of Ichiraku's, came by with a smile. "Hello! What would you like?" They both ended up ordering the Miso Ramen. They were both absorbed into their own thoughts while waiting.

_I'll ask her when she wants to start training,_ Neji drummed his fingers against the table. He didn't know how long it would take for her to fully master the Byakugan, but hopefully it would be before they married.

_I don't even know when we're supposed to be married._ Neji let out an irritated sigh, _Damn you, Uncle._

Sakura looked over to him. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"Here's your ramen!" Teuchi came and set their ramen in front of them. Neji and Sakura both pulled apart their chopsticks and muttered "Itadakimasu!"

They both attacked their ramen hungrily like wolves. "Sakura," Neji said in between bites, "when would you like to begin your training?" He slurped up his ramen and stared at her curiously.

She took a bite of her food, "Well, I'm working a small shift at the hospital tomorrow, but I could train with you after my shift if that's fine with you."

Neji tipped the bowl into his awaiting mouth. Ramen broth poured out of the bowl. He set it back down carefully and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Ah, well that seems fine with me," he finally replied.

The pink haired kunoichi gave him a smile and finished up her ramen as well. They both looked at one another's bowls and concluded that they were both done.

Sakura pulled out some ryou, ready to pay for their meals but Neji rested his hand on her hand. "I'll pay, Sakura," He pulled out his own ryou and set it on the table.

Sakura had a bewildered look on her face. "But, Neji-" He put a finger on her lips softly, "No buts. Just consider it repayment for not telling everyone our little secret at that damn party." He withdrew his finger and got up out of his seat.

Sakura's face was tinted a light pink which matched her hair quite nicely. She also stood up as they made their way out of there. They were both walking towards her house, so she assumed. Looks like Neji Hyuuga was walking her home. In her head she couldn't help but squeal mentally.

Okay, she had to admit that she kind of liked him. He was just so... wonderful. Her first impression of him when they met was that he was a cold hearted bastard, some what like Sasuke. But now that Neji and her were a little closer, he was actually a rather charming guy.

Sakura was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice that they were already at her front door step. She grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, Sakura," he began. "I'll be on my way home now."

Sakura gulped and nodded. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip out of anxiety. Neji stared at her soft, rosy lips with longing.

Sakura noticed him staring at her with a dazed look. "Um, Neji, what are you-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. His tongue licked across her lips, begging for entrance. She complied and felt his tongue invade her wet cavern.

Their tongues found each other and danced heatedly. Neji had her up against the wall of her house. He pushed her into it while kissing her passionately.

They broke apart to take a deep breath and stared at each other. Neji seemed to realized what he had just done and without another word, he poofed into a whirl of leaves.

Sakura's face was heavily flushed as she slid down with her back against the wall still. She sat on the cold door step as she touched her lips softly.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Ah well that was fun to write! I don't think I've ever written a kissing scene before! xD Well I hope I didn't rush things too fast between them! =3=; I just thought it would fit nicely as the ending of this chapter.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Please R&R! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay chapter 9 is here! :D Finally I'm to the chapter where they begin their training. =3= Took me long enough! **

**I used the Japanese terms for some of the Byakugan attacks or whatever because I prefer the Japanese over the English. =3=; So I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Neji couldn't believe that he just did that! He kissed her! Well, more like made out with her, but that's besides the point. The Hyuuga compound had few lights on. Most of the clan members retired to bed fairly early.

Moonlight had cast a faint shadow on the traditional Japanese building. Neji was at the sliding shoji door with a hand propped up against it.

He was panting heavily with a flushed face while sweat crept up on his brow. _What am I going to do now? I can't face her after that! _Neji wasn't acting himself, especially around Sakura.

His hormones were running wild just like any other teenage boy. The shoji door opened all of a sudden, showing a worried looking Hinata.

"Neji-san, is everything alright?" She asked meekly. He looked up at his cousin, then looked back down, which seemed to increase Hinata's worry.

Neji inhaled and managed to nod and mutter, "I'm fine."

Hinata didn't say anything, but she knew it involved Sakura. Her cousin seemed different lately. He wasn't as cold as he used to be. He seemed to be a bit more relaxed due to Sakura's presence around him.

Neji recomposed himself and looked over to Hinata, who was already standing on the side of the door, ready to let him in. He went in and bade Hinata a good night and went to his room.

His bed was soft and smelled of sandalwood. As he was laying in his bed, he couldn't help but replay tonight's events in his head.

He has only got to known Sakura for a few days, yet he already feels a strong pull to her. An attraction, a crush, lust, a connection, you name it. Now only if he could somehow magically fall in love with her...

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, waking up in a cold sweat. Someone was outside her window. Someone dangerous.

The pink-haired kunoichi could sense a high amount of chakra coming from outside the window. She quickly grabbed the kunai she always set on her nightstand and went over to the window cautiously.

She opened it and climbed out and went on to the roof. Nobody appeared to be up there. If they were, then they were masking their chakra pretty damn well.

Now would be a great time to use her Byakugan, but unfortunately she didn't know how to use it yet. Tomorrow she'd probably know the basics of it, though.

With another look around, she concluded that the person was gone and went back to her room. Sakura made herself comfortable again in her bed. Soon she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Neji and the mysterious person outside her window.

* * *

It was a sunny and humid in Konoha, perfect for training. Neji had woken up later than usual that day. He usually woke up at around 7 or 8 to go train by himself for a few hours, but yesterday really wore him out.

He had started his day by eating a light breakfast with Hiashi and Hinata. She stared at him with a questioning look the whole time, causing Neji to leave early.

Then he went to hang out with his team for a while. Lee woke the extremely tired Neji by having him do laps around Konoha. Lee wanted Neji to be overflowing with such sprightly youth!

By the end of that training session, Neji never wanted to hear the word 'youth' again. The Hyuuga dragged himself over to the bench to sit down.

He closed his pearl eyes and wished nothing more than to rest himself again. _I don't think I've ever been this tired, _Neji thought.

The wind blew by blowing his long coffee hair all around him. The breeze felt refreshing against his heated body. Too bad he was also training Sakura today. After last night, it would be awkward between them.

That wouldn't help his overly tired state either. _I really don't appreciate life right now, _Neji let out a yawn and stretched his body out. He opened his eyes, but squinted them because of the sun's harsh glare.

Konoha really was a nice and peaceful village. Children could play around happily without any worries. Villagers could also roam around freely and cheerfully.

Neji smiled softly and got up off the bench. Well it was time to go see if Sakura was done with her shift at the hospital, then they could go train.

Besides the fact that he was slightly nervous and it would be awkward with her, he was excited to train her with the Byakugan.

He made his way through the mass of villagers and soon found himself standing in front of Konoha's hospital. His heart bated erratically as he thought about the kiss from last night.

All sorts of questions popped into his head. Did she like it? Did she hate him now? What does she think? The Hyuuga swallowed nervously and pushed open the hospital doors and went to the front desk with a new feeling of confidence.

The girl at the desk was the same creepy chick from a few days ago. Neji could feel her eyes running up and down his body hungrily.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She purred whiled ogling him some more.

"Is Sakura Haruno still working?" He waited for her reaction. If he remembered correctly, her reaction a few days ago was one of displeasure and jealousy.

The girls eyes turned to slits as her smile became forced. "Yes... I'll call to see if she is." She grabbed the phone on her desk and dialed the numbers.

After a few seconds of waiting the girl spoke, "Haruno-san? Could you come down, you have someone waiting for you," she hung up and looked up to Neji, but found he was sitting on one of the waiting chairs. She frowned and picked up her magazine and began to read.

Sakura came down a few minutes later and saw Neji waiting on the chair for her. Her heart beat sped up as she went over to him.

Their eyes met, igniting a fiery passion within the pink-haired kunoichi's heart.

"Hello, Neji." She didn't break away from his beautiful eyes.

"Sakura, are you ready to start training?" He asked. Neji had noticed the confident spark in her eyes. She didn't even look away from his gaze, which intrigued him.

Last night she couldn't look him in the eye, but all of a sudden she can. He had expected her to look away or avoid because of last night, but looks like that isn't the case.

He nodded before leading her out the door way. As he was walking he could feel that creepy girl's eyes boring into his back. _Creepy, _his eye twitched in disgust.

Sakura's thoughts strayed to last night. _Who was that person last night? An enemy perhaps? _Her face contorted to a confused yet sour look. She didn't know if she should tell Neji or not about the mystery person, but she knew she'd have to tell Tsunade-shishou about it.

Neji's eyes flickered briefly to her face, trying to discern what was wrong with her all of a sudden. He didn't want to prod her with questions. He figured she'd maybe tell him later when she was ready.

The training field was lit up by the sun shining down upon it. The grass and trees were swaying lightly by the breeze along with the flowers. It was a rather serene scene.

The two shinobi got on opposite sides of the field. Neji activated his Byakugan and got into the stance that fitted with it. Sakura just stood there, not sure of what to do.

"Sakura, first we'll begin on activating your Byakugan," Neji said sternly like a mentor would. "Close your eyes and concentrate on them. It's like focusing your chakra into a certain place in your body."

Sakura closed them and focused every fiber of her being into her eyes. A sharp pulse of energy went through her eyes, earning a gasp from the kunoichi. Her fingers immediately went to the sides of her eyes in a panicking way.

The veins near her eyes were prominent as she could feel them popping out. Sakura vaguely wondered how she looked at the moment.

Neji smirked at the look of surprise on her face. He straightened from his stance. "Now if you want to deactivate the Byakugan just do the same thing basically."

Sakura repeated what she did to activate it and found that the bulging veins were gone. She activated it once more and waited for Neji to say something else.

He resumed his previous stance with one hand in front of him and the other held up at his side. "The position I'm in right now is the Juuken (Gentle Fist) stance," he said, then advanced toward Sakura a bit.

Sakura looked at how he was positioning himself with calculating eyes. This wouldn't be too difficult. Hell, so far training the Byakugan was easy, but she knew not to take it lightly. After all, surely it would become harder with each step.

The pink-haired kunoichi stuck her left hand out in front of her and lowered the other one back.

Neji nodded in approval. "Very good, Sakura. You're catching on fast."

He stepped back, "This will be an easy thing to learn since you're good with chakra control." He smirked and also brought his hand back.

"The purpose of the Juuken is to damage the body's chakra pathway system, thus creating difficulty by inhibiting an opponent's use of chakra." Neji all of a sudden struck his hand out and hit Sakura in the stomach, causing her to fly back into a tree.

Sakura was on the ground, coughing and struggling to get up. She was on her feet after a few tries, though her knees were still wobbling some what.

She wiped some blood off her mouth, "What the hell was that for?" She growled out.

Neji withdrew back and crossed his arms, "I was just showing you how it would affect your opponent in battle." He uncrossed his arms and resumed the Juuken stance.

"Now I want you to come at me using the Juuken. To do that, you forcefully insert a small amount of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system with each blow you inflict." He explained informatively.

Sakura took the position and narrowed her eyes at the confident looking Neji.

It's time to kick his ass!

* * *

**Well that was the 9th chapter xD. I hope it was alright x.x Not good at fight scenes... :c But Sakura will (hopefully) kick his ass in the next chapter! But you never know, since she's a beginner~ :3 There will also be more training chapters after this, obviously! xD So just wait patiently~  
**

**Well please R&R! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wheee! The 10th chapter is here~! =w= I've been updating a lot lately. x.x When I first published Because of These Eyes, I updated like every 2 weeks, because I was lazy. =3=; **

**But now I've been feeling the inspiration to write lately. :3 Well this chapter is just them training some more. So here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

**

Sakura was prepared to kick Neji's arrogant ass! The way he stood there, smirking, made her want to smash his face in. Just because she was new to this doesn't mean she's weak!

_All I do is insert some of my chakra into their chakra system, _she analyzed carefully. She lunged at him and forced her palm at him, though he blocked it with his hand. She tried to hit him in the neck, but he ducked down and struck her arm.

A sharp pain went through Sakura's arm making her bite down on her lip to suppress a yelp. With her other hand grasping her arm. she panted out tiredly. Dammit! He was going to beat her, obviously.

Neji watched her coolly. _Maybe I'll let her have one hit, _he prepared for her to attack him with a confident ambiance.

Sakura resumed the Juuken stance. She lifted her hand up, but hissed as another sharp pain went through her arm. Ignoring it, she went at him again and aimed for his chest, which he quickly negated.

The kunoichi saw an opening and took it, hoping to get a sustainable amount of damage in. Her hand hit him square on the shoulder. She forced her chakra into Neji's Chakra pathways with the hit.

Neji retracted back without showing a sign of pain. _Well it seems like she knows what she's doing now, _Neji tried to hit Sakura in the stomach again, but she dodged it at precisely the right moment.

_I'll use a cheap move, I guess. _He jumped back so that there was a farther distance between them. Sakura smiled triumphantly, thinking that he was wide open to be hit.

She rushed toward the Hyuuga, pulled her hand back, and struck dead-on.

Neji smirked before turning around and started spinning rapidly, creating a shield of chakra around himself.

The pink-haired kunoichi was flung back, but she landed on her feet steadily. "That was a fucking cheap move, Hyuuga!" Sakura raged and yelled loudly.

That damn Hyuuga! Gah, how was she going to beat him? Sakura felt suddenly weak compared to Neji. She knew she would have a better chance against him if she wasn't training the Byakugan, since she was a beginner.

"I know, that's why I used it. To block your attack, but mainly to teach you the Hakkeshou Kaiton (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)," he said, pulling out a kunai.

Sakura watched him as he played with the kunai with his fingers. What was he going to do with it? Play with it the whole time? Well she knew he wasn't going to, but it sure seemed like it.

"To use the Hakkeshou Kaiton, you release a huge amount of chakra from all your chakra points within your body." His eyes never left the kunai that spun around his finger. It'll be interesting to see how she fairs with this jutsu, he thought.

"Also, you have to spin to use it, obviously. You can actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation," he eyed her briefly then focused his attention back to the kunai.

"Think fast!" He threw the kunai at her, making it spin fast. It also appeared to some how be laced with chakra.

Sakura's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. Her brain seemed to register what she needed to do, as this was a test to see if she could perform the Hakkeshou Kaiton.

She instantaneously spun herself around and discharged a portion of her chakra, making a barrier of chakra around herself. The kunai deflected from the shield and landed a few feet away from her.

Sakura was a little dizzy after that. She almost felt the need to regurgitate the contents of her breakfast. She plopped her butt down and let herself fall on to the ground unceremoniously. _The Hakkeshou Kaiton really takes the breath of you, _she panted out and looked up at the blue sky.

Neji walked over to her and stood in front of her, blocking the sun from her face. She looked up at him with furrowed eye brows. He offered her a smile, an impressed smile.

He held his hand out, which she accepted gratefully. The pink-haired girl got up on to her feet once more and looked at him with a face that said she was ready to collapse.

"How about we stop for the day?" Neji asked her.

"Yeah," her eyes turned to slits as her vision started to turn blurry.

Neji caught her before she fell to the ground. He held her in his arms, bridal style, but decided it would be best if he carried her on his back.

"She may be good at chakra control, and proved herself to be capable of using the Byakugan, but it'll take some time for her to get used to using these kinds of attacks in battle," he muttered under his breath.

Neji carried her back to her house and opened the front door that was already unlocked. Her opened it and walked to her room with her still resting on his back. He laid her delicately on her bed and pulled the covers out, then pulled them on to her.

He stood there and watched her breath out softly. He daintily stroked her cherry hair and gazed at her with an unrecognizable emotion on his face. She looked so stunning, even when unconscious. Sakura really was one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen.

_I have the urge... to kiss her. _He seemed to be in a daze as he lowered his head down to hers. His lips hovered over hers for a second before covering hers. He kissed briefly, but gingerly.

He stood back up and looked at her again, but then decided it was best to leave and let her get rest. He closed the door behind him as he left her room and then existed her house, making sure to lock the front door.

Neji walked back to the Hyuuga compound numbly. His body may of been perfectly normal, but his mind was in a sort of petrified dream. He had kissed Sakura again, but this time he didn't seem to care.

Her lips had tasted as sweet as cherries, like her namesake. A smile played on his lips as he let himself in through the shoji door. The coffee haired boy was ready to depart to his room for the rest of the day. A nice, long nap sounded nice to him at the moment.

"Neji," his uncle's voice said from across the room. The said man looked over to Hiashi and noticed an elder Hyuuga next to him.

"Yes, Uncle?" Neji eyed the elder Hyuuga with suspicion. Usually when an elder was hanging around his uncle, it meant business was about to take place.

"Come sit over here." Hiashi patted the spot next to him where him and the elder were kneeling on the tatami mats.

Neji obeyed and went over to them and sat down next to his uncle.

"Hatori," Hiashi gestured to the elder, "thinks it would be a good idea to invite Haruno-san over for dinner tomorrow night."

Hatori stared at Neji with a wise look in his eyes. "Yes... I think it would be proper to invite your fiancée over to meet the rest of the clan. She needs to get acquainted with her future kin," the elder drawled out slowly.

_Damn! I kissed her just a few minutes ago feeling confident, and already my clan wants to have some dinner with her! _

Neji could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

**Lol, that was the 10 chapter! x.x I hope I'm not rushing Neji and Sakura's relationship. Dx I also hope I didn't make Neji too OOC. ;-; I also hope that I didn't rush the chapter! Dx Sorry if I did! Dx  
**

**I'm sorry if I did! D: ~ Erm, but I hope you enjoyed that chapter! They'll train more soon, but they have to get through a dinner party with the Hyuuga clan first! ;D How exciting~**

**Well, please r&r! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~! =w= This chapter should be interesting, don't you agree? xD; Something big will be happening soon! You'll find out later though!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3 Happy Reading~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Hiashi and Elder Hatori sat with Neji, watching him curiously. Hatori didn't bat an eye while observing the younger Hyuuga. His cold, pearl eyes had the look of someone who had endured many years of hardship and experiences.

"Oh, um, dinner, Elder Hatori?" Neji asked hesitantly. "That does sound quite nice, but I'm afraid-"

"There will be no buts," Hatori interrupted sharply. "It is a tradition of the Hyuuga clan to have a feast celebrating the marriage of our kin," he croaked out.

Damn, Neji cursed silently to himself. He didn't like parties much, but even the clan feasts were the worst. They were so boring as they dragged on and on for hours on end. When he was little, they weren't as boring because he didn't understand much of it.

Now that he was 17, however, he did understand all the conversations about politics thoroughly. That made him never look forward to them. His presence, though, was required because he was a part of the Hyuuga clan.

"We don't have to do it tomorrow. We can just-"

"Nonsense. We must do it as early as possible," Hatori glared at Neji, making him purse his lips into a thin line.

Tension grew between Neji and Hatori. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Hiashi coughed to lighten up the mood. "So, Neji, how's training with Haruno-san going?" He asked.

Neji didn't break away from the Elder's hard stare. "Well, very well. I've taught her the basics of the Juuken which she mastered in no time." He shifted around on the tatami mat, trying to make himself more comfortable.

Hiashi raised a peculiar eyebrow and grimaced, "Is that all you taught her?" Hiashi knew his nephew would be a good mentor, but he was hoping that he taught Haruno-san more than just the Juuken.

"Well..." Neji hoped that he didn't make a mistake teaching her this. "I also taught her the Hakkeshou Kaiten," he kept a straight face when he said this. His uncle might of been upset by this, for all he knew. He could of wanted him to take things more slowly with Sakura.

"You've taught her the Hakkeshou Kaiten?" Hiashi sounded a bit alarmed at that fact. "Neji, don't you think it's a little too early to teacher her that particular technique?"

The corners of Neji's mouth lifted to a small, but hardly noticeable smile. "No, because she already mastered it, thanks to her superb chakra control," he said. Neji was proud of Sakura. Very proud of her, actually. Sakura was already amazingly strong without the Byakugan, but now she'd be even more skilled.

Their children would have the Byakugan and would probably inherit her inhuman strength and chakra control. Just think that-

_Wait a minute! Children? _Neji almost screamed that out, but he managed to hold it in. _Why am I thinking about children? _He asked himself. _Sakura and I aren't even really a couple... We may be engaged, but we're not dating or anything... _

His thought trailed off as Hiashi repeated his name. "Neji," his strong, masculine voice called. Neji broke out of his pestering thoughts, "Yes, Uncle?" He sounded confused for a moment and looked at Elder Hatori who gave him a look of disdain.

"Are you planning on teaching Haruno-san the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)?" Hiashi questioned further. His hands were at his sides as he tapped his fingers fervently.

Neji mentally sighed. His uncle was very persistent in asking questions as always. It was not uncommon for Hiashi to go into detail after detail when questioning someone. But surprisingly he was staying pretty mild right now.

"Yes, I will teach her that technique." He would just be very terse about it. Neji never did like to beat around the bush, so he might as well be terse about it.

His uncle raised an eyebrow, but then lowered it. He got up with Hatori doing the same. "That is all then, Neji," Hiashi sounded pensive. "Oh and Neji, don't forget-"

"You have a feast to attend tomorrow night at 7:00 pm, _sharp_," Hatori was being very repugnant. The look he was giving Neji was very spiteful and irreverent. Hatori never did like young people. When he was Neji's age he would often find himself in the company of adults rather than people his age.

Neji glared back just as venomously. Fuck the whole 'respect your elders' concept, Neji thought. He tried to be temperate and civil toward the elder, but he was still being a senile ass to him.

"Yeah, I'll be there, _Uncle_," he emphasized 'uncle' just to piss off Elder Hatori more. It seemed to work, causing Hatori to spurn him as he walked out without another word.

Hiashi sighed at their nonverbal brawl. Hyuugas and their glaring... but the same went for Hiashi. He have a nod to Neji and silently left the room. Nodding at people also seemed to be a Hyuuga quirk.

Neji rubbed his temples and gave an aggravated moan. His clan could be so irritating and difficult sometimes. He got up off the floor and went to his room. He really needed some sleep or he would go crazy.

* * *

Sakura woke up late the next morning in a daze. She sat up in her bed and looked over herself. She took note that she was still fully dressed and dirt was caked on to her arms and legs.

The kunoichi also had a dream... It had seemed more like reality than a dream. Sakura's face tinted a dull pink as she remembered it.

_In the dream, Neji kissed me as I was asleep. _She covered her face with her hands as she started thinking about it more. _Maybe it was real! Maybe it happened last night when I was asleep! Maybe-_

"No, no! It didn't happen!" She shook her head of pink locks while blushing furiously.

A sound coming from her window made her freeze and turn her attention to it. A messenger bird was at her window with a letter in it's beak.

"A message?" She asked while getting out of her bed and going to the large brown bird. She opened the window and grabbed the letter from it's beak. The bird flew away as Sakura unsealed the envelope, reading it's contents.

_Sakura,_

_Tonight at 7:00, my clan is holding a feast celebrating our engagement. The feast is formal so I suggest you wear a kimono to it. I apologize for not informing you sooner, but I, myself, was just informed of this yesterday by an elder of the clan... I'll be picking you up at 6:50 tonight, so be ready to go._

_Sincerely, Neji._

Sakura's eyes reread the letter a few times over, before gripping on to it with a displeased look. _This is so sudden! _She growled out. She slammed her windows shut and proceeded to thrust the letter on to her bed.

"I don't even have a kimono to wear!" She stormed out of her room and went to the living room, where she kept most of her paper work. She looked through the papers sitting on the coffee table and found her calendar. She found the date which was June 21 and found that she didn't have a shift to cover at the hospital today.

_Thank Kami, _she sighed in relief. She would of been screwed if she had a shift today. She could of maybe asked Tsunade-shishou if someone could cover her. But her shishou would surely be disappointed in her.

_Well, I guess I'll need a kimono for tonight. _Sakura opened the front door, locked it behind her, and went out. She didn't even bother to wash up or change clothes. She didn't care though, it was part of being a shinobi after all. _I'll ask Ino if she could go shopping with me. She'd love it. _The pink-haired girl couldn't help but smile at the last part. She knew Ino loved shopping and anything girly.

Sakura soon found herself at the Yamanaka flower shop. "Ino!" She ran into the shop enthusiastically, like a small child about to receive candy.

The blonde-haired girl, Ino, looked up from reading a magazine, much like the nurse at the hospital. "Hey, Sakura." She smiled and lifted her elbows off the counter she was leaning on. "What brings you here?"

Sakura knew she couldn't tell Ino about her and Neji's engagement yet. She could if she wanted to, but she felt that it was too soon.

"Uh," She tried to think of a good excuse for wanting to buy a kimono all of a sudden. "Would you like to go shopping with me for a kimono? I have a mission to go on tonight... A seduction mission in Kirigakure." She hoped that her excuse was at least some what believable.

Ino gave her a look of disbelief for a moment, but it erased and turned into a wide grin. "Shopping? Hell yeah I'll come with you, Forehead!" Ino practically jumped as she ran from the front counter.

"Mom! I'm going shopping with Sakura!" She called. The blonde didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Sakura roughly by the arm and pulled her out of the shop.

"Who, Ino! Slow down, will ya?" She freed herself of her friend's grasp and sweatdropped at the blonde's excited behavior.

"C'mon, Sakura! Lets go shopping!" The blonde whined and crossed her arms

Sakura smiled, then grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her around the vending area. "Where's the best kimono shop around here?" Sakura asked. Ino would know the best one, since it was common knowledge that she shopped all the time.

Ino looked around at all the nearby stores and the crowds of people walking around them. "'Satoko-sama's Kimono Shop' has very high quality kimonos," she said thoughtfully.

This time she grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her through the mass of people into a little corner of the market square where they were in.

The shop seemed to be small, but beautifully decorated on the outside. The window had 3 mannequins wearing some gorgeous brightly colored kimonos. The blonde opened the door which caused a tiny bell to ring as it opened.

Sakura looked over to the front counter and saw that an old woman was there, watching them. "Ah, hello there. My name is Satoko." Her voice came out as soothing and serene.

She peered at them from half moon spectacles. Her eyes were a bright jade, just like Sakura's old eyes. Her hair was neatly put up into a messy white bun. She wore a purple kimono with red dragons on it as a pattern. The obi she adorned was a turquoise with a starry pattern.

Both Sakura and Ino smiled politely, "Hello," they echoed each other. The old woman sauntered over to them and inspected the two girls carefully.

"Which one of you are we buying a kimono for today?" She eyed them both. Ino nudged Sakura, silently telling her to speak up.

"Oh, uh, me," the pink-haired girl finally responded.

The old woman came closer to her and examined her. She walked around her making Sakura feel slightly uncomfortable. "Hmm..." Satoko mumbled. She grabbed Sakura by the arm and brought her to the back of the store, with Ino following behind.

_What's with people dragging me around today like I'm some sort of lost puppy? _Sakura grumbled mentally. She allowed herself to be brought to back while looking at the kimonos she passed by.

The back had some of the most beautiful kimonos Sakura had ever seen. They were all modeled by mannequins, probably because hanging them up or stacking them would damage them in some way.

Satoko faced Sakura and looked into her eyes. The kunoichi felt like the old woman was peering into the very core of her soul. The half-moon spectacles gave her a mystic look about her and the purple kimono made her look very elegant.

"My, Child, you have a very stunning pair of eyes on you." Satoko turned around and began looking through all the kimonos. "You must be apart of the Hyuuga clan, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am." Sakura didn't feel like explaining why she had the Byakugan and that would also require her talking about the marriage, which she wouldn't do in front of her blonde friend.

Ino looked at her questioningly, but Sakura gave her a look that meant she didn't feel like explaining to the old woman.

"Ah!" Satoko exclaimed. She held up a white kimono tinted with a light purple and an emerald obi. The kimono didn't have a pattern or design on it, but the fabric gave it a shiny look to it.

"This will go perfect with your eyes!" She held it up to Sakura so that she could take a closer look at it too. The pink-haired girl's mouth fell open in shock. "I-it's amazing!" She stuttered out.

The old woman smiled and walked back to the front of the store with the kimono still in her hands. Sakura and Ino followed behind to the front desk. Sakura looked at the price tag on the kimono as her mouth fell open once more.

"Oh no! It's too expensive." Her voice grew low with depression.

"Child! I'm giving it to you for free!" Satoko started wrapping the kimono up in colored tissue paper.

"B-but I can't accept that!" The kunoichi waved her hands up in front of her in a rather modest gesture.

"Oh no, just consider it a present from me. You're one of the prettiest kunoichi that has come here in a while, along with your friend." She gave a nod to Ino who blushed a little bit at the compliment.

Satoko got out a bag and gently placed the wrapped up kimono inside of it. She handed the bag to a reluctant Sakura, but she still accepted it gratefully, though she still felt kind of bad.

"Have fun wearing that kimono!" Satoko waved at them.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura called over her shoulder as her and Ino left the shop.

"That was really nice of her!" The blonde told Sakura. The pink-haired girl nodded and held the bag close to her. She had to be extra careful with the kimono. The kimono would of cost her 50,000 ryo, so she was lucky she got it for free.

"Well Ino, that's it for shopping." She looked over to the blonde who started pouting.

"That was probably the shortest shopping spree I've ever been on!" Ino chuckled lightly, as did Sakura.

They bid each other a goodbye, seeing as how Sakura had no more shopping to do. She also had to get ready for tonight and Ino had a shop to run.

The kunoichi hurried home and soon got to her front door, with her bag pressed tightly to her breasts. She unlocked the door and bolted into the house. The clock hanging on her wall read 4:00 making Sakura gasp in surprise.

She had woken up at around 3 in the afternoon, due to being so exhausted from training yesterday. She didn't think she had been gone an hour, though. It felt more like 30 minutes to her.

She quickly jumped into the shower, making sure all of the dirt on her was gone. She didn't want to get dirt on the kimono. After the shower, she jaunted to her room where her kimono laid on her bed. She briskly brushed her hair making it silky and smooth.

Sakura put the kimono on, then wrapped the obi around her nice and tight. The kimono accented her breast well, making them seem bigger and fuller. It also brought out her curvy figure and made her butt firmer.

She went back to the bathroom and applied some make up on her face. She put on a little mascara and some lip gloss. She didn't need much because she had natural beauty, from what many people have told her.

The kunoichi glanced at the clock and saw that it read 6:49. _Almost 3 hours went by? Already? Today has gone by real fast._ She jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"Must be Neji," she whispered to herself. She felt her heart beat impetuously as she went to the door. She wondered if Neji would think she looked pretty. She blushed as she wondered what Neji would think of her.

Sakura had to admit that she had a crush on him, which made it helpful for when it came to their marriage. At least she had some sort of sexual attraction to him. It would be easier for the future, because she knew they were expected to have kids.

She blushed even more heavily as she went to the door. She had her hand on the knob and felt her heartbeat in her ears. She opened it and almost fainted on the spot when she saw Neji.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Sakura fainted because she saw Neji! He's going to be wearing something that caused her to faint! Just to let you know! =3=;**

**Sorry if that chapter was too rushed or anything! x.x It took me a while to write though. Dx But I hope you still enjoyed it! :3 Some thing is also going to happen in the next chapter that is very important to the story line! owo**

**Please r&r! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Summer Vacation! Yay! Now maybe I'll update faster. xD; Ah, anyways, chapter 12 is here! =w= I hope you enjoy it. x.x I don't really have much else to say! ^^;;**

**Also, if you want to see what Sakura's kimono and Neji's yukata would look like, just go to my profile and I'll have links to the pictures up. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura opened her eyes. What happened...? She stared up at her white ceiling, trying to think of what happened.

_Oh yeah... Neji was here, without a shirt on... _The pink-haired kunoichi sat right up as she suddenly remembered everything. _Wait a minute, why the hell didn't he have a shirt on?_

"I see you're awake."

Sakura turned her head and saw Neji standing on the other side of the couch she was laying on. He still had no shirt on, much to Sakura's dismay. Her mouth didn't seem to work for her at the moment as she stared at his perfect toned body.

She nodded and tried to look up to his face, but found that her eyes were still glued to his chest. Sakura managed to say something but sputtered on her words in the process.

"W-why don't you have a shirt on?" Oh great, she stuttered like the idiotic fangirl she used to be.

Neji leaned on the couch and watched her, "It is rather hot out." He looked around her living room even though he had set foot in there a few other times. "It doesn't matter, anyways. I'll just slip on the rest of my yukata when we reach the Hyuuga compound."

His pale blue yukata was draped around his waist, making him look even more like he came from a royal family. On his feet were a simple pair of traditional zori shoes that went along with kimonos or yukatas.

For once his long brown hair was out of it's loose ponytail. His hair was draped across his shoulders and almost went down to his waist. But on his forehead he still kept on his headband.

"Sakura." Neji looked up to the clock that was hung on to the wall. The clock read 7:00, a very bad sign.

"We need to get going. We're going to be late." Neji's frown deepened. He shuffled out of position and hastily went to the door. He waited for Sakura to get up off the couch as she sluggishly stood up.

She was still in a groggy state of mind as she made her way towards him slowly. The Hyuuga eyed her and came to the conclusion that she would just slow them down if she went at the particular speed.

He grabbed her by her waist and by her legs and swung her into his arms, so that he was carrying her bridal style. He agilely went out the door and shut it behind him like always.

Neji darted across the various streets of Konoha with the pink-haired girl secured in his arms. To the villagers it looked as if a flash of blue and lavender with a hint of pink were running around the roads.

Shortly, Neji could see the Hyuuga compound amidst the horizon of the road they were on. They finally arrived there and went to the front step. Neji lifted Sakura down so that she was also standing on her feet.

Neji pulled his yukata back up and slid his arms into each sleeve and closed the folds of the yukata shut. He took dark blue obi and wrapped it around his waste carefully. Showing any part of torso was not very appreciated during one of these feasts.

Her legs faltered a bit as she tried to regain her balance. _Damn, I feel dizzy, _Sakura thought while her head pounded uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" Neji rested his hand on her shoulder, offering comfort. He tried to steady her composure as her whole body was quivering.

It occurred to Sakura that not only was she dizzy from fainting just a few minutes ago, but she was also extremely nervous about meeting his whole clan. They were basically an aristocratic family, for Kami's sake! She only came from a middle class shinobi family, not worthy of even being called a clan.

The Haruno's were nothing special. They never had any special achievements or clan jutsu or whatever. They were just the average hard-working shinobi family. The only person left of the Haruno's was Sakura, seeing as how her parents died on a mission a few years back. All 4 of her grandparents also died of old age when she was young.

Her parents were only children, meaning Sakura had no aunts, uncles, nor cousins.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Sakura inhaled and anxiously bit down on her bottom lip. Intimidation impaled her heart like a kunai going through it.

Neji could sense her discomfort from her body language. He found her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and a cordial smile to go along with it.

She beamed at him and gave his hand a squeeze back, signaling that she was ready to go into the house.

"Before we go in the house, I just want to tell you that you look stunning in that kimono." Neji scratched his neck awkwardly, with a blush tainting his cheeks.

Sakura's cheeks turned crimson as her heart thumped in her chest. The two were currently standing side by side as a draft of air went by, blowing Neji's hair in front of him. Sakura's hair was up in a messy, but still very pretty bun with her bangs framing her face. Two green chopsticks were going through the bun and holding it up.

The pink-haired girl turned the Hyuuga towards her and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. She stood on the tips of her toes and brought her mouth to his cheek. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded so pure and innocent, sending chills down Neji's spine. Sakura recoiled back with her face burning even more.

Neji was speechless. She kissed him herself! He never expected her to do such a thing to him. Is it possible that she may have feelings for him too? He smiled graciously and took hold of her hand again.

Neji slid open the shoji door as he and Sakura advanced into the house. He took his zori off onto the matt that was laid out in front of the door. Sakura followed Neji's example and took off her zori too. They left their tabi on, though.

Laughter was heard from a distance and voices could be discerned from down the hallway. The Hyuuga escorted the pink-haired girl down the hardwood hallway. On both of their sides there was numerous shoji doors that led to other parts of the compound.

The voices were closer now as they reached another shoji door, but this one was at least 10 feet tall and 6 feet wide, and engraved with gold silk.

The Hyuuga slid open the sliding shoji door and the two of them peered inside the room. Everyone in the room was sitting at a giant dining table that was covered with a table cloth. The cloth glinted with a golden sparkle and was embroidered with patterns of golden dragons among lotus flowers.

The room went quiet as everyone looked up at the two. Their attention was focused on the pink-haired girl mostly, though. Some of the young, single Hyuuga men had their mouths wide open at the sight of Sakura. Neji distinguished the looks of lust they were giving off, making him glare at them. They instantly looked away and adverted their eyes somewhere else.

"Ah, welcome, Neji and Sakura." Hiashi sat at the very end of the left side of the table because he was the head of the clan. Next to him were two open seats, which were meant for Neji and Sakura to sit at.

Hiashi stood in between the two open seats, and pulled the chairs out. "Come sit, you two. We've been expecting you." He sat back down in his seat and waited for them to take their seats.

Neji and Sakura exchanged glances before sitting down. Neji sat by Hiashi, knowing that Sakura would be uncomfortable if she sat next to him.

"You two are late! That is unacceptable!" Elder Hatori scolded from his seat. He sat about 3 seats down from Hiashi.

_Oh god, not this lunatic elder again... _Neji covered his face with his hand in an embarrassed manner, earning a curious stare from Sakura.

"Hatori, calm down," Hiashi said. "They are only a few minutes late. It isn't a big concern." He stared at Hatori, making the elder be quiet, but he continued to glare at Neji.

The room stayed silent. Sakura looked around anxiously. She avoided any eye contact with the clan members and instead focused on the interior design of the room. The walls had calligraphy of many Japanese characters which were all an ancient proverb of some sort.

Hanging in the very center of the room was the Hyuuga clan symbol. It was the first thing one would normally see when they walked into the room, but it wasn't in Sakura's case.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up at the ceiling and saw that a chandelier was dangling from it. It was golden, and attached to it were lights made out of diamonds. The ceiling was also made of golden architecture. The Hyuuga's seemed to like gold a lot.

Sakura was just dazzled by how royal the place looked. She knew that they were a noble family, but she wasn't aware that they actually had money.

She looked back down and surveyed the members and briefly looked at each of their faces. Her eyes soon fell onto a very familiar face that she hadn't noticed before.

Hinata was sitting next to Hiashi on the left side. She was clad in a navy blue kimono with, once again, golden flowers as a pattern.

On the left side of Hinata, which Sakura thought but wasn't quite sure, was her sister, Hanabi.

Hinata smiled demurely at Sakura and twiddled her thumbs together in her hands. Sakura smiled back and continued to look around at the other members.

Hiashi seemed to grow weary of the never-ending silence that enveloped the room, for he grabbed one of the spoons near him and tapped it against his empty glass.

"Attention!" His voice rumbled out deeply. The clan members looked at him and awaited for him to say something. He stood up and looked down upon all of them.

Once Hiashi knew that he had everyone's undivided attention, he began to speak once more. "We have assembled here today to celebrate the marriage of one of our own clan members, Neji Hyuuga, and to Sakura Haruno."

Hiashi paused to make sure everyone was paying attention. "For the first time in history, someone possesses the Byakugan without being born with it. This person is Sakura Haruno." Hiashi gestured to the pink-haired girl, initiating them all to stare at her more.

"I know we are all aware of what happened, but I still would like to enlighten you all with the story." There was another pause. "Our dear Akira, was killed near the borders of our village, Konoha. Sakura was also hurt, you see. Hurt so bad that she went blind. Hokage-sama asked me if she could transplant Akira's eyes into Sakura for an exchange. If Sakura received the eyes of Hyuuga, she must become a Hyuuga. I thought it was best to pick Neji out for this, seeing as how he was already acquainted with her, so it would be less awkward between the two. She accepted, and now here we are with the two."

Hiashi scanned the two of them before talking once more. "Neji Hyuuga, and soon to be Sakura Hyuuga, shall be married soon. I have not set an exact wedding date because I want her to learn most of our clan jutsu first. She has mastered a few of them so far, but I want her to know a few more of our jutsus."

Hiashi concluded his long speech with a bow to Sakura and Neji, before sitting back down. Everyone clapped at his speech and smiled approvingly at the two of them. Sakura blushed and looked down while Neji remained impassive.

_They're not as bad as they seem, _Sakura couldn't help but think.

Once everyone calmed down, Hiashi clapped his hands and put his hands on his eating utensils. The shoji door slid open as people with food trays came in. On the trays were all sorts of dishes and delicacies. They set the trays in the middle of the dining table.

Among the seafood dishes were Yakizakana (grilled fish), Sashimi (raw seafood), just plain sushi, and many other variants of it.

The rice dishes consisted of Onigiri (rice balls), Domburi (a cooked bowl of rice), Kare Raisu (cooked rice with curry sauce), and Chazuke (cooked rice with green tea ingredients).

Then the noodle foods came out. Soba, Udon, Somen, Yakisoba, and of course, Ramen.

Yakitori (grilled chicken on skewers), Tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlets), Nikujaga (meat and potatoes), is what the meat options were. There was also miso soup to eat.

Then the desserts were brought in; Kakigori (shaved ice), Uiro (steamed sweet rice cake), Oshiruko (red bean soup with a rice cake), Anmitsu (cubes of jelly made out of seaweed), and many kinds of ice cream.

Sakura's mouth watered as she looked at all the food options she had. Of course dessert was to be eaten last, so she got some miso soup, Yakizakana, and Kare Raisu.

Everyone started to eat right away while talking to one another. The chatter grew louder with each minute. Many of the clan members were talking about foreign affairs with the other countries, such as water country.

Soon, 2 hours had passed by. A very boring 2 hours for Neji. Most of the conversations there revolved around politics and what not.

Neji sighed and listened to his uncle talk about politics with one of the other members. This is so boring, Neji thought. He glanced over to Sakura and saw that she was talking to his grandmother, Sayuri. A smile grazed his lips for a moment before a voice caught his attention.

"Father, I'm going outside for a moment." Neji looked to the left and saw Hinata standing up, looking rather timid.

Hiashi stopped his conversation with the person next to Hanabi and eyed her. "'What for?"

"I-i just need some fresh air.. I feel a little light-headed," Hinata stammered out and looked down at her feet. Her long, dark-blue hair was in it's usual style of being let down. It went along well with her kimono.

"Very well, but hurry back, Hinata." He dismissed her and watched her walk out of the room. Hiashi resumed talking with the other clan member as soon as she had left.

Neji watched the whole exchange between them, which piqued his interest. Hinata hadn't looked very well at all. Her face was paler than usual, but her cheeks were red, though blushing was very common for her.

He hoped she felt well. She was his cousin, so he felt very protective of her. He cared for her, which was obviously seen when he tried to kill a certain blonde haired blue eyed shinobi.

He stared out the window that was on the other side of the room and dining table. The moon had already come out and the sky had no clouds at all. It was open, making a light breeze come through once in a while.

The chatting quieted down a bit, enough for Neji to hear an obtrusive scream coming through the window. It sounded alarmingly similar to Hinata's.

_It can't be... _Another scream was heard. _Shit! It's Hinata! _

Neji grabbed his uncle by the sleeve so that Hiashi turned his attention to him.

"Uncle! Something's wrong with Hinata! I hear her screams coming from outside!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at the two. Panic and disbelief was written on each of their faces.

Another blood curdling scream was heard from outside. Then, it went silent.

* * *

**Oh lordy, poor Hinata! D: Something has happened to her! :c Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her off! She will be hurt though. **

**I hope you all liked that chapter! It took me a while to write! . I think it turned out nicely though. :3**

**Hehe, you'll all find out what happened in the next chapter! Then we will finally be at the main conflict in the story!~**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please r&r. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**SHOUT OUT! - animemix: I wasn't originally planning to write a lemon, but I might if people want one.**

**Okay, do any of you want me to write a lemon for this fanfic? If you do, tell me in a review. If at least 5 people want one, I'll write it. It'll be my first though, but I think it'll turn out nicely.**

**Also, tell me in a review if you want me to like.. include the lemon in this story, or I could just write an individual lemon fanfic that takes place in this story. I hope that made sense! Dx**

**But yes, tell me in a review if you would like me to write a lemon for this! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The screams had soon stopped, but it was followed by dead air. Neji's blood ran cold and he could hear his heart pulsating in his ears.

Hiashi quickly jumped out of his seat and ran to the window. "What do you think you're doing? Something has happened to my daughter!" Hiashi climbed out the ledge and ran outside.

Neji and Sakura exchanged terrified glances and pursued Hiashi out the window.

"Everyone stay in here. We don't know if there are any traps out here," Neji commanded before going out the window.

The moon had a haunting look about it. It hung there, shining in it's white glory up above in the heavens. It looked down upon them and watched the scene from above.

It was an inky black outside, making it hard to see. Neji and Sakura both activated their Byakugans. They both saw three chakra systems. One belonging to Hiashi and the other two must of belonged to Hinata and her assailant. Hiashi was looming over someone that neither Neji nor Sakura recognized.

Hinata was laying there, in a pool of blood. Her kimono was stained with the crimson substance and was torn up. A trail of blood was coming from her mouth and there was some running down her legs.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed and ran to her side. Sakura stripped the kimono off of Hinata, exposing her womanly figure. She wasn't completely naked, she had some bandages bounding her breasts and her lower region.

Sakura's hands glowed with a green light as they hovered over Hinata's wounds. She had severe cuts and stab wounds on her stomach, breasts, and thighs.

Sakura pressed her hands on to the breast wounds first and watched as they started to close up a little. "Neji, we need to get her to the hospital. She's bleeding too much for me to be able to do this on my own." The pink-haired kunoichi tried to keep her emotions in check and not to suddenly burst out crying.

She looked over the other wounds on Hinata's body and looked to Neji, who was kneeling on the other side of Hinata. Neji nodded and got up, and then kneeled in front of Hinata, so that his back was facing her. Sakura carefully picked Hinata up and rested her on Neji's back.

Neji took hold of his cousin's legs and held them against his waist. He also made sure that her arms were at least hung around his neck. Neji soon bolted off towards the hospital while Sakura stayed behind with Hiashi.

She turned her attention towards Hiashi and Hinata's attacker. She observed from afar, not sure if she should come near them or not.

"Why did you attack my daughter?" Hiashi had one hand around the person's neck and the other holding him down. He made sure he didn't hold his neck down too hard or tight enough, or else the person wouldn't be able to speak.

The person opened an eye that had been closed and looked up at the Hyuuga and smirked. "Fuck you, old man." He spat into Hiashi's face and cackled at his own action.

The voice appeared to be masculine, assuring Sakura that it was indeed a male that had attacked Hinata. The man was covered in all black attire, including a black veil that covered what appeared to be a headband.

Hiashi punched the man in the face, earning a loud 'crack'. He had promptly broken the man's nose as blood started pouring down his nose and on to his face. There was also some injuries present on his body, indicating that Hinata had put up a fight.

"God damn, you just gave me one extra injury, old man. That fuckin' bitch had to put up a fight with me. She's lucky that I just didn't tear off that kimono and rape-"

Another punch from Hiashi shut him up as blood starting running down his mouth. Hiashi took off the hand that was holding the rest of his body down and applied to his neck. He began to squeeze the man's neck until his face literally went purple.

"Hiashi-sama! Don't kill him! We need to turn him into Tsunade-shishou and have him interrogated!" Sakura shrieked while prying on to Hiashi to get him to stop.

Hiashi loosened his grip and let go and breathed heavily. He was red in the face due to anger. He had his Byakugan activated and his hands were clenched into fists. The man was unconscious from the lack of oxygen, thus is the reason why Hiashi nor Sakura were trying to restrain him.

Abruptly, out of no where, ten ANBU Black Ops materialized in front of them. One of the other Hyuuga members must of sent a messenger bird while they were out.

One ANBU kicked the man until his eyes flew open and he looked up at them with fear developing in his blue eyes. Two ANBU grabbed each of his arms and put chakra restraints on them as they both held him by the arms.

One of the ANBUs turned to Hiashi and Sakura. He had a mask that resembled a Kitsune (Fox). He looked the same as the rest of them; White vest, classic black pants, black shinobi shoes, and a tattoo on their arm.

"Hyuuga-sama, we will inform you of who this man is and what his intentions for harming your daughter are, as soon as Ibiki-sama is through with him," the ANBU disclosed.

Hiashi watched as the two ANBU that had Hinata's assailant poofed into thin air, along with the rest of the seven ANBU. "Alright, very well then." The Hyuuga responded with a grimace.

The ANBU grunted out a good bye and disappeared into a veil of smoke. Hiashi turned to Sakura and stared at her rigidly. "I suppose we should head back in and tell everyone what has happened to Hinata." His words sounded some what grave to Sakura, as if he was going to regret informing the other clan members.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Isn't he concerned about Hinata? She was confused beyond words.

"Hiashi-sama, shouldn't we go to the hospital and see if Hinata is alright?" Sakura was afraid for Hinata. She was her friend, and she didn't want to see her friends die.

"I am concerned about her, but, I think she'll be just fine. You healed her and her injuries weren't as severe as they could of been. I also trust Neji with getting her to the hospital safely and quickly," The Hyuuga revealed with a monotone voice. He didn't sound like he cared, but in the inside he did. He found it hard to show his emotions and to let people in.

"Haruno-san..." Hiashi shuffled his feet and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please take care of Neji. His father died long ago, but so did his mother. He really has no other person he's close to. I wish I could of played a better role in his life, but I never did." He gazed at the moon and watched it's celestial glow. Sakura saw the moon reflected in his pearl eyes and continued to stare.

"After Neji's father, my twin, Hizashi died, all he had was his mother. Neji was at a very young age, you see. His mother, Tsukiko, didn't have the Byakugan, since our clan doesn't intermarry with other members. Her hair was a very long, silky black. She was very pale. Pale with grief and illness." Hiashi's eyes glinted with the faint sparkles of the stars and the luminosity of the moon.

"She suffered from a terminal illness that was impossible to cure. After Hizashi died, she grieved, and she grieved, until her fragile body couldn't take it anymore."

Sakura felt her heart plummet at his words. Neji's parents were dead? She had no idea... Neji never mentioned anything about his mother or father. She even forgot about them back at the feast.

Looks like Neji and I have another thing in common... The pink-haired kunoichi wiped her eyes on to her kimono with new found perspective of Neji.

"I...I'm sorry..." Her voice trailed off as her mind started to go crazy. So much has happened tonight. Hinata getting attacked, discovering more about Neji, but even more things will be happening now since they've caught Hinata's assailant.

"It's fine," Hiashi looked down from the dark, starry sky to Sakura. "They are both in the heavens now, where they deserve to be." Hiashi patted her on the head lightly and looked in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. "Let's get going inside."

Hiashi and Sakura went back to the compound, both of them having their minds full with many thoughts of tonight's events.

* * *

The room was dimly lit by a lantern hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the room sat a lone, metal chair.

In the chair sat the man who had attacked Hinata the previous night. His wounds were healed and gone, leaving him healthy. He was still clad in his black outfit, except now that the veil covering his headband was gone. His headband was scratched multiple times, making it hard to decipher which village he hailed from.

The man was held down on to the chair by metal straps, making it impossible to escape. They also suppressed his chakra for just in case he tried to use chakra to free himself.

Standing in front him was a tall man wearing a long black trench coat, making him seem taller than he was. His shirt was light grey and his pants were a darker shade of gray. He had a belt wrapped tightly around his waist, too.

On his head was a bandanna version of the Konoha headband. His eyes were a deep obsidian, making his eyes appear soulless.

Perhaps the most striking part about the man was that he had two long jagged scars going across his face.

Two ANBU stood in front of the door way, in case of anything were to happen. They observed the two from a few feet away through their masks, making it hard to tell what they were thinking, since you wouldn't be able to see which emotion was displayed on their face.

The man with the scars took a step forward to the criminal. He lowered himself so that his face was directly in front of the criminal's.

"My name is Ibiki Morino," The man with the scars said. Hinata's attacker looked down and made sure not to make any eye contact with Ibiki. He refused to look this man in the eye.

Ibiki didn't get a reply or a any sign at all that the attacker had heard him. He brought his finger to the man's chin and pushed it up, making him look at Ibiki's face.

"What's your name?" Ibiki probed further, trying to get some sort of response from him.

The man mumbled something, but Ibiki didn't understand what he said. "Excuse me?" He grabbed the collar of the man's neck and made him look up farther.

"My name is Katsuhiro Manami," he sneered. This Ibiki guy was pissing him off. He's lucky that he's being restrained by this chair, or else he would of had his head off by now in a single swipe.

"Katsuhiro, eh?" He let go of Katsuhiro's collar and took a few steps back. Ibiki sat down on a small wooden stool that was directly behind him. "Where are you from?" He asked coolly. He wouldn't lose his temper just yet. Any sort of smart ass talk will piss him off, though.

"I'm not telling you." Katsuhiro squiggled around in the metal chair. He thrashed in it and desperately tried to get out of it's crushing hold.

"You will tell me where you're from." Ibiki got up out of the chair and was in front of him once more. He looked intimidating, but not so intimidating that it made Katsuhiro want to tell him everything.

"Fuck you, big boy," Katsuhiro taunted with a smirk. He moved around in the chair a bit more, even though it was no use.

Ibiki laughed. An insane laugh. He pulled out some sort of device from the pocket of his trench coat. He looked at the object and smirked. "That chair you're sitting in isn't an ordinary chair."

Katsuhiro's eyes enlarged in realization. He thrashed violently in the chair. He tried to move his hands but they were strapped to the arms of the chair.

Ibiki chuckled, "That's right. It's an electric chair." He fiddled with the buttons on the device, careful not to press any of them, especially the large red button in the center of it.

"This device here in my hand." Katsuhiro stopped moving and looked at it with fear in his blue eyes. "If I press this red button in the center, it'll automatically electrocute you with as many volts I've got it set to." On the bottom of it was a sort of dial with the amount of volts on it. It was set to the lowest amount of volts, but Ibiki could change that whenever he wanted to.

"Now, if you answer me wrong, I'll have no choice but to electrocute your sorry ass. You've attacked the heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan of Konoha. That is a major felony here in this village." Ibiki watched him for a reaction, but Katsuhiro kept his face blank the whole time.

"Now, where are you from?" He would get an answer out of this guy no matter what. It is his job as the commanding officer of the ANBU torture and interrogation force of Konoha.

Katsuhiro stayed silent, but his eyes fell to the controller in Ibiki's hand. The scarred man saw that he wasn't getting a reply once more, causing him to move his hand over to the dial.

The criminal's eyes widened again as his breathing became heavy. "I'm from Kumogakure." (Village Hidden in the Clouds). He brought his head down in shame and looked into his lap.

I'm sorry... I have failed you, Kurosuke-sama... He thought. He looked back up at Ibiki, who had a twisted smile plastered on his face.

"That's better," Ibiki sat back down on to the wooden stool behind him. "Now, who sent you?"

I can't tell him! Katsuhiro shook his head and writhed in the chair. He can tell him anything but that! His head pounded as his body began to shake with fear.

"No! I won't tell you!" He screamed sadistically. The writhing became more desperate and maniacal. It was as if he went insane.

"Oh, is that so?" Ibiki put his hand on the dial and turned it up to 100 volts of electricity. "Careful this might hurt a little." He pressed the red button and closed his eyes.

Screams of pain and torture erupted from Katsuhiro. Any normal person would cover their ears at the sound of his horrible screaming, but Ibiki wasn't a normal person. He was used to the screaming due to the electric chair.

The screaming stopped. Ibiki looked back at Katsuhiro, who was sitting there panting. His skin was a light shade of red and there were a few burn marks on his skin. Black smoke was coming from him, but not a lot.

"Next time you give me another smart ass answer, I'll raise the amount of volts you'll receive," Ibiki winked and smirked. He was a true sadist at heart. This torturing amused him and made him want to laugh.

Katsuhiro felt his eyes water slightly. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. If he didn't tell, he would be electrocuted to death. He didn't want to die like that.

"Kurosuke Yamaguchi sent me here," he breathed out. His heart beat rapidly, as if it was going to explode any minute. Katsuhiro could feel blood pool around his mouth and stain his teeth.

"What were your intentions for harming the Hyuuga clan?" Ibiki inquired. His hand was still on the dial on the controller, making Katsuhiro more terrified and nervous.

"Please don't make me tell!" Katsuhiro begged and writhed in the chair.

Ibiki turned the dial up the 300 volts. His finger lingered near the red button, silently challenging Katsuhiro to say that again.

The criminal drooped his head down again in a cowardly manner. "He sent me here to slaughter the Hyuuga clan for what they've done to him."

* * *

**Hehe, that was fun to write! :3 I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Haha.**

**I'm going to an anime convention tonight! I'm so excited!**

**Undead Violet - LAURA! I WISH YOU COULD COME! T~T**

**Hehe, anyways, please r&r! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14~! Lol, so the main thing I originally planned out for the story has finally started. =w= I'm excited because I have a lot planned!**

**Also, I'm deciding to do add a lemon in here. I might just add it as the last one, because some people might not want to read it. **

**Haha, well I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stood outside of the Hokage's office, waiting to be let in, along with Neji. The two had been called down the next day to discuss some pressing issues that had occurred the previous night.

Tsunade was speaking to Ibiki about the man who had attacked Hinata, Katsuhiro. They had went over the whole case yesterday night, but they discussed the details a bit more.

Yelling could be heard from behind the door. Tsunade wasn't yelling at Ibiki, she was merely yelling to express how angry the situation had made her.

Murmuring and quiet talk was the last thing that could be discerned before Ibiki walked out, looking rather shaken from the Hokage's fierce temper.

"Sakura and Neji, you may come in now."

They opened the door and silently made their way in to the spacious room. The Hokage's desk sat in front of a very large window that looked over some rooftops of Konoha's buildings.

Tsunade had her eyes closed and rested her face into her palm. Papers were scattered all over her desk, but one manila folder sat right in the very center of it all.

Sakura and Neji waited for her to say something, but she only sat there and continued to look very stressed out. Sakura eyed the folder with curiosity and wondered what kind of information it contained.

Tsunade peeked at them through her fingers. She slowly brought her hand down and rested it on the desk. She drummed her fingers across the desk and gave a sigh.

"You're both aware of what happened last night, are you not?" The blonde woman opened the folder and sifted through the papers. She pulled one out and held it up in front of her to examine it.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura gave Tsunade a weary look.

The Hokage looked from Sakura to Neji then returned her eyes back to the paper she had in her hands.

"I'm assigning you guys to an S-Rank mission, since both of you are Jounins." Tsunade scanned the paper with calculating brown eyes.

Sakura's mouth dropped while Neji didn't make any indication of surprise as usual. Sakura was taken aback. It has been so long since she had been on a mission. She was usually assigned to taking care of patients at the hospital, but a mission? It was S-Rank, meaning it was highly dangerous and classified. Nonetheless, Sakura was still excited.

"You're mission is to seek out and assassinate a man by the name of Kurosuke Yamaguchi. He is the one who sent out the man named Katsuhiro Manami to kill Hinata." Tsunade slammed the paper on to her desk with a loud 'thud' and gave another sigh of anger.

"Tsunade-shishou, why-"

"Sakura, please, don't speak until I'm done. I am very stressed out by the current situation we have on our hands," the blonde growled out. She took a bottle of Sake off her desk and poured it into a small cup, then downed it's contents with a satisfied look on her face.

Sakura looked as if she was about to say something else, but Neji stopped her by patting her shoulder.

Tsunade watched the two carefully and gave a smug smile to herself. _The two of them have seemed to of gotten closer... Maybe this whole marriage thing will work out after all, _she giggled inwardly.

Tsunade's content smile faltered as she looked down at the paper once more. "Kurosuke Yamaguchi is a well known business tycoon. He sells illegal drugs and weapons on the Black Market and has made deals with various shinobi countries and leaders." Tsunade paused and took a breath before continuing. The report was obviously long.

"Due to our findings at the scene of Akira Hyuuga's attack, we have also came to the conclusion that he was also attacked by Katsuhiro Manami. He is the one where Sakura's eyes came from."

Sakura gasped and went wide-eyed. Akira was killed by Katsuhiro? Sakura felt sweat creep up her neck at the thought of that.

"He was particularly close to the Sandaime Raikage, meaning he had some heavy connections to Kumogakure. But now that the Sandaime Raikage is dead, those connections have been severed. He was also a Kumogakure shinobi for some time, before his father died and he inherited the drugs and weapons corporation. His father died when he was just 12 years old, but by that time he was an ANBU for Kumogakure. He was a child prodigy, excelling at a young age. He had to give up being a shinobi to run his father's multimillionaire corporation. "

The blonde-haired woman held the paper up to the two shinobi so they could take a good look at his picture. In the picture, his black hair was slicked back with some sort of hair gel and he had dark brown eyes. He looked like any other man out on the street. Nothing really stuck out about him as odd. One probably wouldn't even guess that he was a criminal.

Sakura stared at his picture for a long time, trying to memorize every detail of his face. If she was going to be looking for him, she needed to know what he _exactly _looked like. Since he didn't stick out at all, she really had to remember his face.

Sakura brought her head back up from bending down to look at the picture. She pictured his face in her head once more to confirm that she really knew what he looked like.

Once Tsunade saw that Sakura was done looking at the picture, she turned it back to her and continued to read off more information about the man.

Tsunade's brown eyes glared at the next thing she read off. "He is often seen hanging around at 'The Lusty Kunoichi's Strip Club' on the outskirts of Kumogakure."

The Hokage had the report in her hand, but she began to squeeze on to it very tightly with rage. "This man is such a pig!" Tsunade raged and muttered under her breath.

Neji's eye twitched. He knew not to make her angry, but he made a mental note for just in case. If such a little thing like the fact that this man went to strip clubs made her angry, then he didn't want to know what other small, insignificant things would blow her over the edge.

"I am sorry to say this, Sakura, but this will also turn into a seduction mission for you." Tsunade pursed her lips as she had said this. She didn't want to have her apprentice be touched by this man in any way. Kurosuke Yamaguchi seemed like a pig that only wanted money, sex, and drugs.

Sakura shrugged. It was no big deal to her. She was good at seducing men because she was quite attractive to many people.

"Which also brings me to another point." Tsunade pulled out another sheet of paper and showed it to the two of them. "We have reason to believe that the disappearance of Miyuki Hyuuga also has something to do with Kurosuke Yamaguchi."

Neji's eyes widened is astonishment, catching Tsunade's attention. "Neji, are you close to this woman?" She asked sternly.

The Hyuuga examined the picture more closely with disbelief. The woman had long black hair and blue eyes. She was a very pretty woman. "That woman happens to be my aunt..." Neji's voice trailed off with resignation. He knew she had disappeared just a few weeks earlier, but he would of never of connected it to the slaying of Akira Hyuuga.

"Neji... I'm so sorry..." Sakura averted her eyes and looked down sadly. For some reason she really wanted to take a hold of Neji's hand and squeeze it, but she'd be too embarrassed with her shishou around.

Neji looked at her, causing her to look back up and stare into his eyes. "It's fine, Sakura." The pink-haired girl smiled softly at him, making his heart thump in his chest.

Tsunade was growing tired of their soap opera kind of moment. She's watched too many of them to figure out what would happen next. "Okay, I know you two are engaged, but please save the lovey dovey stuff for later. I don't have the patience to witness such acts right now." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at the two, waiting for them to pull themselves together.

Sakura and Neji quickly stepped away from each other, creating a huge gap in between them. They were both blushing like crazy and looked away from each other.

"Your other job on this mission, your main job, is to find Miyuki Hyuuga and find out why Kurosuke Yamaguchi wants the Hyuuga clan dead." The blonde-haired woman reorganized the reports and put them back into their folders and sat it down neatly in front of herself. Then she looked at all the other papers scattered on the desk in disdain.

Tsunade exhaled out and prepared herself for the next thing she was going to tell the two. She knew Sakura wouldn't be too happy with this next bit of information, but it was vital to the mission. It dealt with what Sakura needed to get done in the time they have.

"Sakura... This man has also been accused of raping a couple of young women in the past 2 years. So please stay safe."

The pink-haired girl felt her throat constrict tightly. He's raped a woman before? On top of that she has to seduce him too? She had the sudden urge to lean against something, as she was becoming very nauseous.

This wasn't the first time she's had to go on a mission to seduce someone. It's part of a kunoichi's job. They're the one's that are sent on seduction missions to gather intelligence. Except there are those very few cases where it's a man sent out to seduce a woman.

As Sakura started looking rather pale, Neji, who had stood there silently the whole time, felt anger boil up in him. He didn't like the idea of Sakura having to touch any other man.

Neji felt the feeling of possessiveness overcome him. Sakura was _his _woman. They were getting married. She belonged to him. If any other man dared touch his woman he would see to it personally that their genitals were to be cut off.

Tsunade witnessed Sakura looking sick and Neji's aura becoming dark. _Those two aren't happy with this mission. _She reached for her bottle of sake again and poured some into her cup again. She took a sip and placed it back on the table. What a long day it was going to be.

"Okay, so basically, your mission is to kill Kurosuke Yamaguchi and find out why he wants the Hyuuga clan dead. Since there is evidence of Miyuki Hyuuga being connected to him, search for her too. Bring her back, dead or alive." Tsunade said. "You will be heading out today to Kumogakure. Get your things packed as soon as you leave." She waved them off with her hand and reached for the sake bottle again.

It took a minute for the two of them to digest all the information they had heard. But they recognized this as their queue to take their leave. They both left the room and the Hokage's tower with a farewell.

Sakura hurried back to her house and grabbed her yellow backpack that was in her room. She packed kunai, other various weapons, a sleeping bag, bandages, medicine, and many more medical supplies into her bag.

They had to leave as soon as possible, so Sakura didn't waste time. Any time wasted could of been used to find Neji's missing aunt. His aunt would be her family soon. She didn't take too kindly to people who messed with her family.

Sakura left the house and headed for the Konoha gates to meet up with Neji. She reached the gates in a short amount of time and of course, Neji was there before her.

_I swear, that guy is quick, too quick. What the hell does he even pack? _Sakura went over to him and waited for him to say something to her.

"You ready, Sakura?" Neji inquired. He was glad Sakura was never late when showing up for missions. He knew and dealt with many people who took forever to show up. Those simple acts were things that irritated him so much.

Sakura looked him over; he was wearing his usual long sleeved white shirt, white pants, and a dark gray man skirt thing. (A/N: Yeah, I don't know what you call the skirt thing. xD;)

Neji couldn't help but notice her checking him out. That made his pride swell up with happiness. His fiancée obviously appreciated his body and his appearance. Well he also thought she was attractive, so it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready." She stood by Neji and waited for him to make the first move.

"By the way, while we're out on this mission, would you like to train your Byakugan some more? This whole thing was just out of the blue, and I didn't teach you all the techniques I had wanted to." Neji looked in the direction of Konoha's forest while speaking. He was anxious to start heading in. Missions always gave him an adrenaline rush.

"Oh yeah, we can train," she smiled.

Neji nodded, silently telling her that they could leave now. They ran into the forest agilely, both of them feeling a burst of energy go through their bodies.

They continued going at a normal pace, but they also sped up once in a while. All they saw were trees, trees, and more trees. They didn't run on the ground. They jumped from branch to branch on the tree tops above.

3 hours had passed without them stopping. They had the stamina to go a while without resting, but that didn't mean they could go on like that forever. The two shinobi didn't talk much while heading to Kumogakure. They both had far too many things on their mind as usual.

But soon they reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest. They were out of Fire country, as they had passed the borders long ago. They were in Sound country, which was not too far away from Otogakure (Village Hidden in the Sound).

It was already dark out when they had reached the clearing. Sakura went out and gathered some wood for them to start a small fire for warmth. It got colder the more they went up North. Kumogakure would of been colder since it's more in the North.

Sakura came back and piled the wood on top of each other. Neji looked at her questionably. "Do you know any fire jutsu? We need to start the fire soon before it becomes colder."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I took the time to learn one a while back." Sakura stood back and made the necessary hand signs for her next jutsu. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique).

Her hand was poised up in front of her mouth as a fireball shot out from her mouth and into the pile of wood. The wood sprung to life with a great roar of fire and light. Sakura could instantly feel the heat hit her cold body.

Sakura sat down in front of the fire along with Neji. They sat in silence for quite some time. The only thing that was making noise was the sound of crickets chirping and the fire crackling.

Neji looked over at Sakura, who was sitting right next to him, but with a considerable gap separating them. The light of the flames danced wildly across her skin, making her glow with an orange light.

The Hyuuga thought back to all that has happened in the past few days. Their marriage, Hinata being attacked, that guy wanting to slaughter his clan, his aunt being missing, and to his feelings on the pink-haired kunoichi by his side.

_I barely know Sakura... _Neji realized sadly. There was so much he didn't know about her. Her birthday, favorite food, favorite color, _her family_, etc.

_Wait! She's never said anything about her family before. _Neji looked over to her and saw that she was watching him too with a certain look in her eyes. He couldn't describe what emotion that was in her eyes. Something he's never seen, though.

"Sakura, how come you never talk about your family?" He asked all of a sudden.

That caught Sakura off guard for a moment but she shrugged it off. "My parents died while on a mission together a few years back. My grandparents also died when I was young. As for aunts and uncles, both of my parents were only children, so I don't have any aunts or uncles, or cousins." She looked up into the clear night sky with a hint of anguish evident in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The Hyuuga had sympathy for her. No wonder why she never said anything about him meeting her parents or family. They were dead. He would never pity her for it, though. She was too special to him.

Yes, she was special to him. It didn't seem like it, but only 2 weeks have gone by since they found out about their marriage to each other. But 2 weeks was all it took to make her hold a place in his heart. He didn't know if he loved her, but all he knew was that he was definitely infatuated with the medic.

Sakura looked at him. She already knew about his mother and father, but she would ask again. She wanted to hear it from his point of view and what he thought about it.

"What about your parents?" She asked.

Neji stared into the flames like she had been doing and frowned. "My father... was used as a replacement for Hiashi in getting killed. You see, when Hinata was young, the head shinobi of Kumogakure tried kidnapping her, but Hiashi killed him. But it turned out that the man was Kumogakure's ambassador. So in return for taking his life, Kumogakure insisted that Hiashi be killed, so that they could study the Byakugan. My clan was not too happy with them studying the Byakugan, so my father insisted that they use him as a replacement because he looked exactly like Hiashi, since they were twins. My father had the Cursed Seal, like me, so if he got killed, the seal would seal off his Byakugan."

Sakura looked at him, bewildered with what she just heard. It sounded horrible that his father had to die that way, even though he insisted it on himself. Sakura nodded, telling him to go on.

"My mother died from an illness and the death of my father certainly didn't help. She mourned until her body couldn't take it. She didn't eat or drink, so she died when I was also very young. Just a few months after my father had died," Neji said quietly.

"As for siblings, I have none." He didn't say anymore after that. His attention was still focused on the flames that were starting to go down a little.

Sakura didn't want to interrupt him, for he looked like he was in deep thought once more. She pulled her knees up to her chin and shivered. It was getting colder and it didn't help that the fire would die out soon.

Neji seemed to have noticed this, because he got up and sat closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body. Her pearl eyes widened as she looked up at him with a blushing face.

He blushed too and held her close. Sakura felt herself become warmer from sharing body heat.

And that's when she had the strangest urge. The pink-haired girl turned to him and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him to her face.

"Sakura, what are you-"

She silenced him by kissing him passionately. She snaked her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss.

Neji slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, begging for permission. She complied and felt his tongue invade her mouth. Their tongues danced wildly in a fit of passion.

Sakura had no idea what she was doing. All she could hear was a little voice in her head telling her what an idiot she was being. But she didn't care. He was so alluring to her. She was deeply infatuated with him, and she knew he was too towards her.

If they weren't in the middle of the forest, she would of seriously considered having sex with him. But she wanted it to be some where more comfortable. There was also the simple fact that she was saving herself for someone she loved. But she had no choice when it came to Neji, since they would be marrying. Heh, she didn't mind one bit though.

She knew she would fall in love with him soon, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Okay, that was the end of this chapter! I hope I didn't rush into things by making them make out. o_o; I just wanted to progress farther into their relationship. **

**And no, I'm not making the lemon in the next chapter. It'll probably be in the last chapter, or 2nd the last chapter. I don't know. **

**But anyways, please r&r! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I'm already at the 15th chapter! o_o Haha, well, this chapter will mostly be about them training a little bit more. I haven't had them do much training.. This fanfic is lacking stuff. ._. Well, whatever.**

**Well anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed! :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up in the arms of Neji the next day. He was wide awake and staring at her with such passion that it made her heart stop momentarily. He kissed her gingerly and then proceeded to kiss down her neck.

"Wait." He stopped kissing her and looked at her quizzically.

She lifted herself up so that she was sitting up and looking down at him. He did the same and looked at her, still confused as to what was going on with her.

The pink-haired kunoichi was nervous about the question she wanted to ask him, but she needed to find out or else she would still be baffled over this whole fiasco they had set up for themselves.

"What are we...?" She struggled to find the right words, but she couldn't grasp the right ones for a moment. Neji tilted his head to the side and looked at her as if she grew another head.

Sakura shook her head rapidly and took a deep breath. "What I meant to say was... Does this mean we're dating?" She felt heat rise into her cheeks as she looked down at the sleeping bag they had been in.

He looked as if he had just been stabbed in the back, as his eyes went wide with realization and his lips parted in surprise. "Well..." Neji grabbed her hand that was at her side. He gave it a light squeeze, causing her to look up at him.

"I guess this means we're dating, even though we're technically engaged." The Hyuuga's mouth contorted into a small smile as he stared into those pearl eyes of the girl he would be marrying.

Sakura was satisfied with his answer. She leaned in towards him and brushed her lips against his, sending chills down his spine. She did it once more, this time it was more enticing. She was teasing him, and he was fully aware of it.

He was tired of these games she was playing.

Neji grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck as he softly bit her lip, making her gasp. He used this to his advantage as his tongue slipped into her mouth. It explored her wet cavern and rubbed up against her tongue.

Sakura moaned into the kiss, as she was thoroughly enjoying this. The need for air became too much for them as they broke apart, panting a little. Both of their faces were red with desire. They were really getting into it.

"Sakura, I think we should..." He broke out in between pants. "...start training you more today. There are many things I haven't taught you yet." He gulped as he started breathing more calmly.

The kunoichi nodded as she moved and got up out of the tent, with Neji following behind her. A growl was heard, making Neji get into a defense position while looking around.

The pink-haired girl slowly moved her arms to her stomach and covered it up, almost as if she was ashamed. Another growl was heard, evoking the Hyuuga to look at her strangely. She blushed as his eyes trailed down to her stomach. He seemed to realize that the kunoichi was hungry.

"How about we eat something?" Neji went back into the tent and came back out with his backpack. He opened it and took out a brown paper bag. He stuck his hand in and grabbed something, then he withdrew his hand and held it in front of Sakura.

It was an onigiri (rice ball), a snack that was perfect for missions. They were easy to make and you didn't need to cook them, making it easy to eat on a mission.

Sakura accepted it gratefully and took a bite of it. The texture was sticky, but chewy. She devoured it quickly, but found that she was still hungry and now thirsty. Neji handed her another onigiri and she also devoured it like a hungry animal. Only two satisfied her as she found that she was no longer hungry anymore.

Neji also had a few onigiri, but he didn't eat them as fast as the kunoichi had. He offered her a canteen that contained water along with the onigiri. "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse from the lack of fluids and from.. erm... kissing too much.

She drank some of the water, though she was careful not to drink too much. The liquid felt heavenly as it cascaded down her throat. She gave it back to Neji who also took a swig of it, then he put the cover back on it and put it into his backpack.

He looked at her, and she looked back. "Would you like to begin training?" He gestured towards the open field that their campsite was on. It was big enough for training, or so he thought.

"Of course." Sakura nodded and smiled smugly to herself. Maybe she could kick his ass this time without fainting from exhaustion. She stayed where she was as Neji made his way to the other side of the field.

They both activated their Byakugan at the same time and got into the Juuken stance. "First I'll each you the Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)." His hand was outstretched in front of him, "Come at me, and I'll show you how to use it."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded and ran towards him, prepared to attack mercilessly. She was going to attack him with a chakra infused punch this time. Maybe using jutsus and attacks she's known for much longer would help.

Just as she was about to land a punch on him, he pushed his hand out and all of a sudden she went flying back. She landed on her feet as a bewildered look was plastered on her face.

Neji relaxed himself and was out of the Juuken position. "That was the Hakke Kusho."

The kunoichi did the opposite and put herself back in the Juuken stance. She really wanted to learn that attack.

The Hyuuga could sense her determination and the desire to learn the Hakke Kusho. It made him proud to see her giving it her all to learn new jutsus. "To use the Hakke Kusho, you pinpoint your enemy's vital chakra points and focus your chakra into your palm. Once you hit your target, you release a wave of chakra from your palm that sends them flying back. In some ways it is like the Hakkeshou Kaiton."

Sakura nodded. She fully understood it. It wasn't that hard to understand... Well at least to her. She was ready to try and use it! "I'm ready!" She exclaimed delightfully.

Neji ran towards her and was ready to attack her, but he was going easy on her like always. Once she knew the attacks he wanted her to know, then he would give it his all. But for now, he would give her the satisfaction of her taking him on lightly

She concentrated her chakra into her palm as Neji's hand almost came into contact with her stomach, but the wave of chakra pushed him back before he could hit her. He landed soundly on his feet just like she did.

_It could use a bit more work. That wave was a little weaker from what I was expecting. _He grimaced slightly, but it was soon replaced with a smirk. They would have to work more on that. After all, practice makes perfect.

"That was well done, Sakura. But it could use improvement." He wasn't going to lie to her. He thought it was better to be blunt about things, rather than coating it with sugar.

The pink-haired girl was disappointed in herself. She thought she could of done better, but it came out weak. But she had to be strong! She'd perfect that technique one day! Just watch her and she will! Her confidence came back as she awaited eagerly to be told what the next technique she would learn be.

"The next technique I'll be teaching you is the Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)." He moved a little bit to the side so that he was directly in front of a tree that was on Sakura's side.

"Once again, just come at me and I'll show you how it's done." He waved his hand at her, signaling for her to come forward.

The medic darted as she quickly approached him, this time with her Byakugan. She reached out to hit him in the arm and hopefully disable his chakra points, but he jutted out his hand and pushed her back once more. This time the force was stronger as she was hurdled into a tree. She hit the trunk hard as it began to crack from the sheer force of her penetrating it.

She writhed in pain and found that it was hard to stand up. Her back was killing her from being pushed into the tree. Her arm had a long gash along it that stung like hell. She hissed in pain as she felt it sting once more. She brought her hand to it as it started to glow a light green. In just a few seconds the gash was gone and it looked like it was never even there, minus the blood that was running down her arm.

There was nothing to really heal on her back, as it was just sore from the impact of the tree. Maybe a few cuts here and there, but nothing major to worry about.

Her legs were trembling but she managed to stand up. He watched her as she came back to him and was a little closer. "The Hakke Hasangeki is basically like the Hakke Kusho, only stronger though. You do the same thing for the Hakke Kusho, but this time you want to make sure I hit a tree, but usually a wall or rock would be preferred."

Sakura looked behind to make sure he was standing directly in front of a tree, which he was. Neji saw that she was ready as he started to dash to her. She concentrated chakra into her palm once more as he was just about to attack her, but she quickly deflected it as he was flung back from the force of her strike.

He also hit a tree causing it to crack. He smirked. It had hurt him. Her strike was strong, much like his. He got up without much trouble but a sharp pain went through his body. The Hyuuga coughed into his hand and found that blood was on it.

The pink-haired kunoichi rushed over to him and grabbed him so that he faced her. "You're coughing up blood!" Her voice was strained with concern for him as she checked all over for wounds.

She didn't find any, but she had another idea. "Take off your shirt. I need to examine if you broke any ribs or anything." She instructed, authority laced into her voice.

He complied and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, seeing as how he couldn't take if off. It was tucked in underneath his skirt thing (A/N: I still don't know what to call it! Dx), so he couldn't take if off. His shirt was pooled around his waist as Sakura started examining him with her hands glowing with chakra.

She lightly touched his chest and moved it down to his stomach. After that, she turned him around so that his back was facing her and she also carefully examined it. She smiled. She felt nothing was wrong with him. Not broken bones or anything.

"No broken bones!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. Neji nodded and pulled his shirt back up and buttoned it back. He stood up and looked at her. "Are you ready for the last technique I'll teach you?"

Sakura was disheartened at the fact it was the last technique he would be teaching her. She enjoyed learning new things, especially jutsus and attacks. "Yeah." Her voice came out as hollow with sadness but she quickly masked it with a more enthusiastic reply.

They went back to their sides of the field. "The last technique I'll be teaching you is the Hakke Rokujuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). I will not be able to demonstrate this technique because if I were to use it on you, you would be rendered to the point where you can barely move, much less use any of your chakra at all." Neji explained.

"But in order for you to properly learn it, you're going to have to attack me with it, since there are no other organisms out here with chakra pathway systems." The Hyuuga didn't take up any defensive position as he said this.

"It's a maneuver of the Juuken, so you already know the basics. But for this, you'll come at me to attack 64 of my chakra points. First, you'll strike me twice. Second, you strike me twice again. Third, you'll strike four times. Fourth, you'll strike eight times. Fifth, you'll strike sixteen times. Sixth, you'll strike thirty-two times, which results in a total of sixty four strikes."

Sakura couldn't believe how complicated it sounded at first. But once she started to think about it more, it started to click in her brain. "I get it." She positioned herself in the Juuken stance and got ready for his consent. He nodded and as soon as he did she sprung at him.

She focused some chakra into palms as she suddenly hit him once, then twice, which made him stumble back. She saw that two of his chakra points closed off from her attack, but she saw 62 others that needed to be hit.

She struck him again another two times as he staggered back once more. This time, she hit four chakra points instead of two and was satisfied when he faltered back. Again she attacked, hitting eight chakra points now. Soon it turned to sixteen she hit, and then it finally came down to thirty-two. The last blow knocked him off his feet as he fell back and landed on the ground.

Sakura was panting by then from being tired. The Hakke Rokujuyon Shou was another technique that blew her breath away. Even though she felt tired and weak, she hurried over to Neji and checked him for injuries. She remembered how during the Chuunin Exams a few years back Hinata had gone into cardiac arrest just from the Juuken.

She checked his heart and found that it was beating normally. Nothing appeared to be wrong with him, other than the fact that he wouldn't be able to move for some time. He was unconscious, due to the pain she had inflicted upon him.

The pink-haired kunoichi felt bad for attacking him like that, but it was necessary in order for her to learn the technique. Seeing as how nothing was critically wrong with him, she grabbed him and brought him on to her back so that she could carry him back to the tent.

They were not very far away from the tent, earning a sigh of relief from Sakura. Neji was a little too heavy for her to be carrying long distances. She brought him into the tent and rested him on the sleeping bag.

She kissed him lightly on the forehead and smiled down at him as the voice in the back of her head was squealing in delight.

* * *

**Damn that took me a while to write! Dx **

**I hope that this chapter was alright... I'm not good with fight scenes. :c I hope that I didn't make her learn those techniques too fast! Dx They'll just be useful for future chapters... :c But I hope you liked it!**

**Well, please r&r! ^^;;**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't really have much to say, I guess. xD All I can say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Umm, so yeah. xD Oh and thanks for all the reviews! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Neji woke up feeling very stiff. He got up from the sleeping bag and crawled to the tent entrance and got out of it. He had to shield his eye's from the sun, as it was quite bright. He was confused; he didn't know how long he had been unconscious, which bugged him. They couldn't waste time on this mission, it was crucial that they got it done as quick as possible.

"You're finally awake, Neji-kun!" He turned around and saw Sakura coming towards him with a grin on her face. Kun? He was surprised that she added the suffix to his name, but he was honored nonetheless.

"How long was I out for, Sakura?" He wasn't one to add suffixes to people's names, unless they were of higher status than him, such as family members or the Hokage.

Sakura put a finger on her chin and looked up thoughtfully. She didn't know the time when he had passed out, so she wasn't sure how many hours it had been.

"Well, yesterday was when we trained, so lets just say you've been unconscious for little over a day." She approached him so that she was standing just a few inches in front of him. The pink-haired kunoichi enveloped him in a tight hug and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He also wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck affectionately. Her aroma flooded his nose; the scent of coconut with roses was what she smelled of. Neji wished they could of stayed like that forever, but he knew they had a mission to complete.

He hoped that wasting so much time sleeping wouldn't affect their mission too greatly, or else they would be in some serious trouble.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes before blushing and looking away. Even though they both admitted their feelings for each other through kissing, they were both still nervous about the whole thing.

"We should get going." Neji walked over to the tent and started to take it down along with the sleeping bag. He put it all in Sakura's yellow backpack because he never did unpack his stuff. She distracted him easily, though he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

She nodded and took her backpack that he was holding out for her and strapped it on to her back. The Hyuuga also put his backpack on and nodded to her, silently telling her that he was ready.

They jumped into the trees and made their way towards Kumogakure. They jumped from tree to tree lightly so that the branches wouldn't collapse from underneath. An hour in, they were still in Sound Country, but they weren't tired.

After 5 hours of non stop travel, they were still a little ways from Kumogakure. They were almost to the village when they noticed a large sign in the distance. The sign featured what appeared to be two kunoichi in revealing outfits, exposing part of their breasts and tiny skirts on. The sign said in big, bold letters: **The Lusty Kunoichi**.

Sakura wanted to gag when she saw the sign. This was the strip club that Yamaguchi supposedly hangs around at a lot. Maybe they would find him here tonight! Oh wait... that means she's going to have to seduce him tonight!

The pink-haired kunoichi's face turned a sickly green at the thought of even touching him like that. She covered her mouth with her hand as if she was going to throw up any minute. Neji looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering why her face was looking so horrified.

Then he remembered how she had to seduce the Yamaguchi guy to get the information on the whereabouts of his aunt and the illegal drugs he had. The Hyuuga felt angry all of a sudden now that he remembered part of Sakura's mission. He was going to dread every last minute of what they were about to do.

"Sakura, let's go in the strip club. He might be in there," Neji said quietly. He started to head towards the strip club with the pink-haired kunoichi trailing off behind him.

They were at the front entrance as the sun was setting. It would soon be completely dark outside, making it easier if they had to quickly leave the place in case something were to happen.

They opened the doors and were greeted with music blasting in their ears. The doors shut behind them as they saw that lights of all colors were flashing around the dark building. There were platforms every where that was surrounded by a couch with men sitting at it. On the platforms were women scantily clad and dancing on the pole that was on the platform.

Some of the women had no shirts on, exposing their breasts, but they all still had panties on. There was loud talking and laughing followed by wolf whistles at the strippers.

Neji and Sakura looked all around to try and see if Yamaguchi was there. They didn't see him at first, but when Sakura looked around more closely, she soon spotted him sitting down by himself while watching a stripper dance in front of him.

Kurosuke Yamaguchi was dressed in a black business suit. His jacket was black, his pants were black, but his undershirt was white. His tie was black too. His hair was slicked back, just like in the photo. His brown eyes watched the stripper with little interest.

Sakura had to admit that he wasn't that bad looking, but she still didn't want to seduce him. She sighed and looked at Neji and saw that he was glaring daggers at Yamaguchi with such fury that it almost made her shrink back a little.

She looked to the very back of the room and saw a door that said "Ladies Only". She figured that must be the changing room for the strippers. It was right next to the main stage for the strippers. The main stage was the biggest one with multiple poles on it and it was where most of the men crowded around at.

Sakura leaned in so that she was right by Neji's ear. She covered her mouth with her hand and whispered, "I guess now is the time I seduce Yamaguchi." She didn't sound too thrilled about it, which made him happy. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, then she went off to some door in the very back of the room.

He sighed and found an empty table with no people or strippers at it and waited for Sakura to come on out.

* * *

Sakura was in the room where the strippers went in to change. She was glad that there weren't any of them in the room currently. It would look weird to see a kunoichi in there.

The walls were lined with mirrors and underneath them were counters at each one of them. At each of the counters was a chair for them to sit in. Make up lay askew on the counter tops along with various hairsprays.

In the back of the room by the door to go on the stage was a rack full of clothes. All the clothes consisted of lingerie and other naughty outfits. The pink-haired kunoichi went through the clothes with a grimace. She didn't feel comfortable with wearing such revealing outfits to a large group of men. But this was for the mission, so there was nothing she could do about it.

She came across a pair of bra and thongs she absolutely adored. Maybe if she was lucky she could possibly keep them for later for a certain Hyuuga.

She giggled at the thought of what he would look like when he saw her in this outfit. She quickly took off all of her clothes and slipped on the bra and thongs. She adjusted the bra so that it accommodated her breasts and she made sure the thongs didn't feel too uncomfortable in her butt crack.

She didn't really like how it was a thong and not a normal pair of panties, but they matched the bra, so she had no choice. The bra was... interesting, too. She was only wearing it for Yamaguchi so that she could catch his attention. This outfit would definitely catch his attention, and Neji's hopefully too.

Sakura put her hand on the door handle. She was anxious to be seen in this outfit. Sweat was forming on her hand as she started to shake nervously. She can do this!

She opened the door a little bit and took a deep breath. It's show time.

* * *

Kurosuke Yamaguchi liked having the best of the best. He had to have everything be new and better than everyone else. Like his suit, for example. One of the most famous designers of the shinobi world had custom made his suit so that it was made for him and only him.

His father taught him that if you wanted to be happy, then you have to have all the better things in life. He had inherited the best drugs and weapons from his father, and an amazing mansion that was exquisitely designed by one of the most revered architects in the world.

At one point, he almost had the most gorgeous woman in the world. He loved her like no other man could, but she was unaware of that. She picked another man over him. No, she rejected him. He believed that he was the best man for her, but she thought other wise.

That was when Kurosuke learned that he couldn't have the best of everything. That was when he went into an obsession with the finer things in life. Before then, he wasn't nearly as obsessed as he is today. It was all because of that one woman that got away.

Sure, he has a woman now. They aren't exactly dating, more like...him using her. She is the sister of the woman that got away from him. She isn't as gorgeous as her sister, or talented. She was second best. He was fine with that in some ways. If you can't have the best, as in it's impossible, then go for the second best.

The stripper in front of him is supposedly the best at this strip club. He loved this strip club, though. It always had the best strippers, but tonight was some what of a let down. The stripper in front of him is the best of tonight. She charges a little extra, but he tips well so it didn't matter to him.

The stripper was average looking; long, waist length black hair, brown eyes. Nothing special there. Her eyes were a gorgeous color though. He was a sucker for soft brown eyes, he had to admit. She also had a rocking body. Perfect, subtle curves and a nice, tight ass. Her boobs were a decent size. That's alright, he didn't like them too big anyways.

Her face wasn't the cutest though, but her body certainly made up for it. He sipped on his cup of sake while his eyes wondered around. And that's when he saw her.

He nearly dropped his cup of sake and choked on it. This girl was absolutely stunning. She had exotic, yet pretty pink hair. Her eyes were a beautiful pearl color that sparkled from the lights up above. Her body was... Oh god... So delectable. Her curves were perfect, even better than the stripper he was currently with. She had a perfect face and body.

Her outfit was driving him crazy. The bra, if he could even call it that, had lace that fitted under her supple boobs and a rose that was attached by strings going down and across her boobs were covering her nipples. Her boobs were basically out in the open except for those tiny black roses covering her nipples. The thongs she had on were black as well and a rose was also on the crotch area.

This girl was definitely the best stripper here. He had to have her.

She was making her way to him. He had to quickly make the bitch in front of him leave. He stood up and shoved her off the pole. "Movie, bitch! I don't need your services anymore!" He didn't care if he was being a jackass. He just had to have the pink-haired girl.

The stripper luckily landed on her feet and shot him a dirty look before stalking off to a different table full of lustful men.

He smirked as the pink haired girl was right in front of him. His brown eyes traveled up and down her body in appreciation. His tongue darted out and licked his lips as he gazed at her in a dazed state.

"Hey there, Sexy. What's your name?" He patted his lap, signaling her to sit down there. She obliged and sat down gingerly in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. The rules of a strip club; you can see, but you can't touch.

He grabbed a bunch of ryo from his pocket and slipped it in her bra, which earned a squeak and a blush from her. "That's payment for your services." He winked and bellowed out a deep laugh.

She was surprised at what he had just done. She completely forgot that strippers made money from doing this. She recomposed herself and tried to look as sexy as she could.

"My name is Sakura. What's yours?" She whispered and nibbled on his ear a little bit. She was going to regret doing this later. The name suited her, he thought. It went well with her beautiful pink hair.

He wanted to grab her ass so bad and make sure she was sitting securely on his lap. In some sick way, he hoped she could feel how hard he was right now. There was a bulge in his pants because of her. Heh, maybe they could have a little fun later tonight at a motel or something.

"It's Kurosuke." He winked again playfully and tried to keep his hands at his sides, but it was getting difficult to control with each passing second.

She licked his ear lobe, making him groan in pleasure. She smirked to herself at his reaction. Maybe this was going to be easier than she initially thought.

"Could I offer you something to drink?" Her hands ran up and down his chest as her eyes stayed trained on his. She bit her bottom lip and started to blush.

All he could do was nod at this point. She was driving him insane. Her blushing, biting her lip, her outfit, her looks. It couldn't get any better than this.

There was a few large bottles of sake on the stripper platform that the couch they were on was surrounding. His cup was on there too with a little bit of sake left. Sakura got up for a moment and grabbed one of the bottles and poured a generous amount into the cup. She was going to get him nice and drunk so that he'll answer all of the questions she had for him.

She needed to know where he had all these drugs and weapons at and where Neji's aunt was. If they were lucky, his aunt would be where the drugs and weapons were at.

She handed him the cup of sake with a smile and sat back down on his lap. He downed it all in one gulp and smirked at her again.

It was time to start asking questions. First she'll start with innocent ones such as "Where are you from?" or "How old are you?"

Heh, she'll get all this information out of him. Let the questioning begin.

* * *

Neji had been watching them for a long time. He was beyond pissed. He wanted to go over there and strangle Yamaguchi with his bare hands. That pig was all over his woman and he wouldn't stand for it, but under these circumstances, he had to put up with it.

A few strippers had come up to him in the hour he had been sitting here. He politely declined and continued to watch the two of them flirt. This was like torture to the Hyuuga. Seeing his girlfriend/fiancée in the arms of another man was so irritating and depressing at the same time.

Neji sipped his sake and felt satisfied that Yamaguchi couldn't touch Sakura. He loved that rule; you can see, but you can't touch. Ah, what a heavenly rule that was.

* * *

Another hour had passed and Sakura had Kurosuke right where she wanted him. He was completely drunk and before she knew he was telling her literally everything about himself. His childhood, his relationships with various people in his life, and so on.

But he still hadn't come to the part about the drugs, weapons, and Neji's aunt.

There was a faint blush on Kurosuke's cheeks from the large consumption of alcohol in his system. He kept hiccuping every few seconds and swinging his arms around like a maniac. He got pretty out of control when he was drunk. It also seemed like he had a low alcohol tolerance level and he couldn't behave himself when under the influence.

The pink-haired kunoichi finally decided to make a move and ask him the two questions she had been dying to ask him all night. He was to the point where he would answer any questions without thinking about them first.

"Where is this hideout where you keep all your drugs and weapons," she purred into his ear and tugged playfully on his tie. She kissed down his neck which made him moan and hiccup at the same time.

"I-it's in the," he hiccuped and smiled like a fool before continuing. "-the n-northern part o-of Lightning Country. It's like a big factory! T-there's no way you can't see it! Nobody ever goes up t-there!" Kurosuke's hands were every where at this point, but he still didn't touch her which relieved Sakura greatly.

The man in front of her looked like he was having a seizure, but he wasn't. He was so weird when he was drunk.

Sakura smiled when he indulged this important piece of information. She batted her eye lashes at him and moved in as if she was going to kiss his lips. "Do you happen to know where Miyuki Hyuuga is?" She licked his lips and stared into his dazed brown eyes.

He shook his head and hiccuped violently. The blush on his cheeks started to make its way across his whole face now. "N-no I don't k-know where she is." He had more ryo in his hand and slipped it in her bra once more.

The pink-haired kunoichi raised an eye brow at this act. Why had he given her more money? Maybe he gave lots of money when he was drunk?

She was disappointed with his answer, but she had to keep trying! She wasn't going to give up! She knew that Kurosuke knew where Miyuki Hyuuga was, he was just being stubborn about it even though he was drunk.

She had to take drastic measures. She wasn't too excited about what she was about to do.

"You know where she is, so be a good little boy and tell me where she is." Sakura's hand went painfully slow across his waist and on to the belt of his pants. She gently swept her hand farther down so that it was directly over his crotch. She knew that she had him turned on he whole night, ever since she sat down in his lap it was blatantly obvious that he had an erection.

She grabbed the bulge in his pants and he instantly let out a loud moan. He tried to thrust his hips into her but she held his pelvis down.

"Nope, tell me where she is and I'll give you more pleasure." She winked like he did before and licked her lips and growled like a sexy beast.

The black-haired man was breathing heavily and wanted more of this girl on top of him. He would tell her anything she wanted to know just for one simple touch from her.

"M-miyuki Hyuuga is at my c-corporation building in northern Lightning Country along with all the w-weapons and drugs," he wheezed out and was trying to thrust his hips out once more in a fruitless attempt to feel her intoxicating touch.

Sakura smiled broadly. _Bingo! _She quickly stood up and ran over to where Neji was sitting down at. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building and then they ran till they were far away from the strip club. The quiet, dark night was such a contrast to the brightly lit and loud building they had just spend so much time in.

Before they spoke about it, she had Neji turn around as she got changed into her kunoichi garb. Neji had sneaked into the changing room earlier and grabbed her clothes and stuffed them in the backpack he had on him.

She felt better after slipping on her normal clothes. It was way more pleasant than the bra and thongs she had been wearing for like two hours.

Sakura put a hand on Neji's shoulder, making him turn around and regard her coolly. He was still not happy about that little show she had put on for him. She grabbed another man's crotch and kissed him. Yeah... That made him infuriated.

"I know where your aunt and the weapons and drugs are! The drugs and weapons are in his hideout in northern Lightning Country along with your aunt. He said his hideout is the only thing up there, so it will be impossible to miss." She sounded excited as she told him this. She felt proud that she got the information out of him, but she still felt appalled about touching that man like that.

Neji put the backpack back on and remained impassive as she told him. He was happy that she found all of this out on her own, but he was still bothered by what she had done.

Sakura seemed to have noticed this as she came closer to him and hugged him. "What's wrong, Neji-kun?" He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"I don't like what you did, Sakura."

She pulled away from him slightly and looked at him with disbelief written all over her face. "I'm sorry!" She hugged him tighter and then looked into his pearl eyes, then she kissed him lightly on the lips.

His arms went tight around her as he buried his face into her neck. "It's fine, but you better know who you belong to." His possessive side was coming out, but he didn't care. He needed the woman in front of him to fully understand that she was his and his only.

Neji bit down on her neck, earning a gasp and a slight moan from the pink-haired kunoichi. He licked where he had bit her and growled into her ear, "You're mine."

She moaned and felt as if her legs were about to give out. They trembled but she could still stand.

They pulled apart from each other and just stared into each other's eyes for the billionth time. They were both breathing heavily and panting like dogs. They let go of each other as they were both blushing furiously.

"Should we get going and head off to northern Lightning Country?" Sakura asked in between deep breaths. "We should probably stop in Kumogakure at a hotel or something." She looked in the direction they would be heading off to, and saw that Neji nodded in the corner of her eye.

Then they were off to Kumogakure to spend the night there. Today had been an interesting day for Sakura and Neji.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending sucked. ._. Sorry it took me so long to update. I procrastinated as usual. I hope this chapter didn't suck too much... .-.**

**Ahaha, please r&r! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D I appreciate them! **

**Last chapter was interesting xD Um... I hope Sakura didn't come off as a slut to anybody. x.x I certainly didn't intend for her to act like one, it was all just part of seduction.. (I know, what a lame excuse xD) **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

**

The hotel they were staying at certainly wasn't the fanciest. It was decent in appearance and just average when you went inside. The employees were rather grumpy, as they greeted you not too kindly, but more like rudely.

Their room was some what untidy. It was clean, but the room just looked so... vulgar. The walls had cracks in some areas, as if someone had tried punching a hole in it. The carpet, which was a worn out tan sort of color, had obvious stains here and there.

The windows were dirty, it looked like nobody had cleaned them in months. The bed was probably the nicest thing in the small room. It were comfy; pillows, sheets, blankets were all nice. There were no stains of any sort, much to their relief. Sometimes hotel beds had love making stains on them, which was truly appalling to some people.

The bathroom was grimy too. The bathtub had stains in it and hair was clogging the drain, making Sakura gag in utter disgust. The tiles in the bathroom were cracking and the wallpaper in there was starting to peel from age.

Sakura very badly wanted to refuse to take a shower in that tub, but she needed to wash off everything on her; especially Yamaguchi's touch.

She stripped off her clothes, leaving her nude. She turned on the faucet in the tub so that the head of the shower began to spray water. She went in slowly, making sure that she wasn't stepping on anything that was disgusting, such as hair.

The water felt good against her body. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face and the back of her neck from it being wet. The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed the bottle of complimentary shampoo, courtesy of the hotel, and squeezed a little bit of it into her hand.

She lathered the shampoo into her short pink hair, sighing in bliss. The tub and hotel room may not be clean, but this was the life. Taking a nice hot shower, even though she preferred baths, after an excruciating mission.

After she was done with the shampoo, she rinsed it off and made sure to get it all out of her hair.

Then she reached for the conditioner and applied a generous amount into her hand before repeating the same process she did with the shampoo. After rinsing it out, she found the typical bar of soap that was supposed to be body wash for hotels.

She rubbed it all over her body and made sure to clean every nook and cranny of her limbs. It wasn't as refreshing as body wash, but she had to make do with what she had.

Water washed away all the soapy suds off her body and went down the drain. Sakura looked down to make sure she wasn't stepping on any hair once more and smiled when she found that she wasn't. The tiles felt cool on her feet because she took a hot shower instead of a cold one.

She grabbed the towel off the towel rack and dried herself off with it. First she dried her hair, then her body. She wrapped it around her torso and opened the door to go see if Neji was ready for a shower.

Neji stood up as soon as he saw that she was wearing nothing but a towel. He was a true gentleman at heart. He was shielding his eyes from seeing Sakura. It's not like he didn't find her in nothing but a towel attractive, but he wanted to give her privacy and save her the embarrassment of being in one.

"I'll go in now, Sakura," he said before he rushed into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and felt his face heat up considerably. The Hyuuga almost imagined what she looked like underneath that fabric, but he stopped himself before his thoughts escalated into more perverted images.

Neji silently took his clothes off and turned on the shower. Unlike Sakura, he didn't want it hot, he wanted it cold. He went into the tub and let himself relax as the ice cold water cascaded down his body.

After getting dressed in more appropriate sleepwear, Sakura sat on the right side of the bed and eagerly awaited for Neji's return from the shower. She was tired as hell, but she could wait for him. It was late, like really late, considering that they had left the strip club in the evening.

The pink-haired kunoichi laid down and stretched so that her body took up almost the whole bed. She knew she would have to come out of this position once Neji came back, but for now she just wanted to revel in the feeling of absolute relaxation that this bed had in store for her.

She closed her eyes as black seeped into her vision. Sleep soon overcame her as she fell into a world of dreams.

Neji came back in after a nice, long shower to find Sakura fast asleep and sprawled all over their bed.

He chuckled quietly to himself and got changed into his sleep attire with a faint smile present on his face. This may of been a some what crappy hotel, but he had to admit it was nice to be able to relax like this, even though it was for just a short time. Missions could really take the energy away from you, even from people like Naruto sometimes.

He climbed into the bed next to Sakura and gently pushed her to her side of the bed, careful not to wake her up. He pulled the covers up from underneath her and laid them on top of each other. Amazingly, she didn't even wake up from having covers pulled up from underneath her body. Most people would, but he guessed that she wasn't one of the people who would.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him just like it did to Sakura. Tomorrow would be another long day; probably a day full of surprises, whether they're bad or good.

* * *

They woke up late again and jumped out of the bed once they realized how late in the day it was. They must of been exhausted if they slept in this late. The clock read 12 o'clock in the afternoon, a time that was considered very late to sleep in by shinobi standards.

Neji went into the bathroom to get dressed back into his shinobi garb while Sakura changed near the bed. Once they were all changed they hurried downstairs to the lobby to checkout and pay for one nights rest.

They stepped out of the small hotel and were on a busy street in Kumogakure. Now it was time for them to head North to Yamaguchi's head quarters. They knew it probably wouldn't be as easy as it sounded, getting Neji's aunt out and securing some of the drugs and weapons, but they would have to do it quickly.

After that, they would have to call for backup from the ANBU so they can infiltrate the place and take the rest of the drugs and weapons. Then it would be taken back into labs in Konoha to be properly tested, since some of that stuff has been invented by Yamaguchi's father himself, meaning that a handful of it could be a variety of unknown stuff.

They ran through Kumogakure and only stopped once they reached the border. The guards asked for ID again just like they had when they entered the village. Apparently they also asked when you left the village.

The two shinobi continued on their way to Yamaguchi's base and surprisingly they had yet to be ambushed or attacked by another shinobi.

Hours had passed since they left Kumogakure, but they still hadn't seen any sign of a building. The Northern part of Lightning country really was desolate, just like Yamaguchi had told her.

It was basically a waste land up there. There wasn't many trees around and grass was scarce, but a few bushels of grass grew in crevices in the ground.

Neji and Sakura continued aimlessly and walked through clouds every once in a while, as crazy as that sounds. Clouds hovered above the ground, meaning the Northern part was in high elevation.

A massive cloud was blocking their view, making it hard to see anything. Sakura squinted her eyes to see if she could see anything. She activated her Byakugan for just in case. You never knew when an enemy would attack you from behind. There was nobody around except for her and Neji.

But she saw something through the cloud; a silhouette of a tall structure. She grabbed Neji's sleeve, even though she was fully aware that he could also see it with his Byakugan.

"Hey, Neji! There's something right behind that cloud! Lets check it out!" The pink-haired kunoichi let go of his shirt and ran straight into the cloud. It was still a bit hard to see, but she could make it through it.

They kept going until they were finally out of it. Their vision, which was composed of mostly a white haze, was now clear and easy to see. There was no sun, though. It wasn't sunny today, just cloudy.

There was a building a couple a few meters in front of them. You couldn't see into the windows, as they were pitch black, giving an eerie feel to the already anxious atmosphere.

It looked like any other building, but they weren't fooled. It was definitely where Yamaguchi was, along with Miyuki Hyuuga. The building looked like it was made out of steel as bolts could be seen along the edges of it.

They cautiously walked over to the entryway and stopped at the doors. The doors were also made out of steel with handles on it. There was no lock on it from what they could see.

They looked at each other and nodded, then Neji put his hand on the handle and slowly pulled it down. It wasn't locked, making it seem even more suspicious. Sakura walked in first with a kunai in her hand. It was dark except for the occasional oil lamp that hung on the sides of the walls.

Nobody was waiting for them at the entrance. Feeling confident, Sakura and Neji walked down farther along the hallways in the building.

Both of their Byakugans were activated as they walked around in defensive positions, ready to attack at any time. They soon reached a stairwell and decided to go up it.

Both of them were anxious. Something didn't feel right about the building. Nobody had attacked them yet and it didn't seem like anybody even occupied the building. Their feet clattered against the cement steps as they reached the top.

The room they were in now was big and empty, just like the hallways they went through. There were multiple doors that led out of the room, but one of them only had an archway.

All of a sudden, screams were heard. The screams became louder and it became apparent that it was a female making the horrific noise. Neji and Sakura ran through the archway and continued down a long, narrowed hallway. As they got closer, the sound of flesh hitting flesh was also heard along with the screams of desperation.

Neji was getting angrier with each passing second. It sounded just like his aunt Miyuki! It may of seemed like he didn't care about her while on this whole mission, but the truth was is that he did. He had actually spent a lot of time thinking about her and reminiscing about his childhood that had fragments of Miyuki in them.

She wasn't around much when he was growing up, but he still cared about her deeply.

They made another turn and were in another hallway. It was as if the hallways were never-ending, but it became evident that it wasn't as the screams and the sounds of flesh being hit sounded even closer.

They ran through one more archway and stopped as soon as they saw her. A woman around the age of 35 or so, was tied up against a chair and was being gagged by a dirty old rag. The room was mostly dark, but she was near the window where light streamed in through, making her the only visible thing in the room.

Her head was hanging down, but she looked up at them. Her eyes were a striking violet color. She didn't possess the Byakugan, since Hiashi stated before that the Hyuuga clan didn't inbreed with each other, as in the case between Sakura and Neji.

Her hair was also dark brown and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. It was unruly and everywhere as it went down to her waist. She looked like a very beautiful woman and she resembled Neji in some ways. They both had a fair complexion and their hair looked like the same shade of brown. If she had the Byakugan, she could of been mistaken for his mother, but Sakura didn't know what his mother looked like, so she couldn't be too sure about that theory.

Bruises were swelling up on her cheeks and around her eyes. Clearly she had been beaten before they got there. Her arms were also covered in bruises along with her legs, but you couldn't see much of them, as she was wearing a plain white yukata.

"Well well well, look who decided to join us." A voice said from the shadows. Sakura and Neji immediately got in the Juuken stance and were ready to attack the person.

A man stepped out of the shadows with a few others trailing behind him. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that the lead man was not Yamaguchi.

If that man had Miyuki Hyuuga and clearly wasn't Kurosuke Yamaguchi, then who was he? And most importantly, where was Kurosuke Yamaguchi?

* * *

**Lol.. A sort of cliffhanger in this. xD Yeah there wasn't much dialogue in this, I'm sorry. xD Yeah... about the whole inbreeding thing; I'm not too sure about that. **

**They have only showed Hinata's mother, but the only time they did was when her eyes were closed. So were not sure if she has the Byakugan or no.** **xD **

**There will be some surprises next chapter, so get ready for them! :D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please r&r! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They made my days! :D I love all of you guys! I left you all off with a cliffhanger! There will be surprises in this chapter! Haha! **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

The man standing in front of them was certainly not Kurosuke Yamaguchi. This man appeared to be taller with a burly build, not skinny like Yamaguchi. He had messy blonde hair and his eyes were green. He had a malicious grin on his face as he stared at the two of them with interest.

He had a few other men behind him, waiting to fulfill any order they were given. Each of them had a kunai poised in their hand, along with the leader, but he had what looked like a katana.

The blonde man unsheathed his katana from his back and pointed it at Sakura and Neji. "My name is Iwao, that's all you need to know before I slaughter you both." As soon as he had said that, his henchmen ran at them agilely.

Neji smirked before he twisted his body around and generated a shield of chakra to protect himself from the men. He liked the Hakkeshou Kaiton, even though it was a cheap move. Three of the men were sent back and landed into the walls and laid there unconscious.

Sakura just stuck with the basic Juuken and hit three more of them in their more vital chakra points. They couldn't move, which was an advantage to Sakura. She infused chakra into her hand and punched one of them in the face. The other two she punched the ground, creating a large crater. All six of them were down and now it was just Iwao between the two shinobi.

Sakura and Neji both went for him and had both of their hands ready to strike him in the stomach. Iwao blocked it by shielding himself with his katana. He swiftly turned around and tried to cut them, but it was a failure.

He jabbed at Sakura, but he missed again. She hit him in the arm that was holding the katana. He gritted his teeth and held his shoulder, as he found he couldn't move it. Neji took this as his chance to use the Hakke Rokujuyon Shou as he stepped back and began hitting sixty-four of his chakra points.

Sakura watched in fascination at how well Neji was able to perform it. He did it with such speed and grace that it made her green with envy. She knew her's probably wasn't anywhere near as graceful as his turned out to be.

With one final hit, Iwao was down on the ground. He was struggling to move, but he couldn't no matter how much he tried. A trail of blood was slowly making its way from his mouth down his chin. He didn't look too good, thanks to Neji.

Neji turned around and grabbed a kunai from his pocket. He sliced the ropes that was holding his aunt down and brought her onto his back. Sakura looked around to make sure there were no other enemies around and found that there were none.

"Aunt Miyuki, are you alright?" Neji asked her softly. He turned his head to the side so that he could get a good look at her weary face. She opened her eyes that were previously closed and gave him a small smile. "Yes I am, thanks to you, Neji." She looked over to the pink-haired girl and also smiled, "And also to you."

Sakura smiled, but it soon turned into a grimace when she remembered something. "Neji-kun, we need to find the drugs and weapons, right?" She asked, then looked all around them for a second before returning her attention back to the Hyuugas.

Neji nodded his head and they began to look around for them. They went down a hallway they hadn't been through and looked in each of the doors that it contained. Sakura opened a door at the far end and saw a giant white blanket in the center of the otherwise empty room. She raised an eyebrow at the peculiarity of a blanket randomly being placed here.

She lifted the blanket up and gasped. "Neji! I found them!" He rushed in there with Miyuki still on his back and stopped in front of all the supplies. He had a puzzled yet troubled look on his face when he saw them just laying there.

"Why would they keep them here in such an obvious spot?" Neji hesitated before grabbing a plastic bag that had some sort of purple substance in it.

Sakura shrugged and grabbed a few things to bring back to Konoha for examination. They would call the ANBU Black Ops as soon as they had returned from their mission. She stuffed a few things in her yellow backpack and turned to Neji. He still had that troubled look on his face and it bothered her.

"We should get going," she said dejectedly. For some reason, she felt disheartened by Neji's reaction. She honestly had no clue why, but she did.

The Hyuuga nodded, which seemed to be a common action for him. He followed Sakura out of the room as they began to walk in silence. As they were going down the stairs, Miyuki spoke up once more.

"I haven't seen you since you were young, Neji..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes once more. She looked exhausted. Not only her face was practically screaming it, but her body language as well. Her voice was soothing and gentle, like Hinata's. It really did remind Sakura of Hinata's timid voice.

Neji smiled, "Yes, it has been quite some time since we last saw each other, has it not?" It had indeed been a long time since they last saw each other, at least ten years or more.

Sakura opened the steel door that led them out of the building and held it open for Neji and Miyuki as they went through it. She shut it behind them and continued to walk in front of the two. She wanted to give them their privacy, just in case they wanted to talk about anything important. But it looked like Miyuki was too tired to even speak.

They were once again walking through the clouds. It was sort of hard to see, due to all the clouds around them. Neji flinched and stopped for a second. Sakura turned around once she heard his footsteps stop behind her.

"What's wrong?" She blinked and watched as Neji turned his attention back to her.

"It's nothing. I felt a small prick on my arm is all." He waved it off as no big deal. It really wasn't a big deal, anyways. Just a small prick, nothing to complain about. Although he wasn't too sure where it came from. There didn't seem to be any bugs up here at this elevation, but he could be wrong.

Something didn't feel right to both Sakura and Neji. Those men all went down way too quickly. The weapons were also sitting out in the open like that, as if they were waiting to be taken by someone. Those men weren't strong at all...

They kept walking for a few minutes, but they stopped once more. Miyuki insisted that she could walk on her own now, as she was feeling a little better. Neji hesitated at first because he wasn't too keen on the idea, but he obeyed her because she was his elder.

Another ten minutes went by when Sakura heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw Neji collapsed on the ground. "Neji!" She screamed and ran to his side. She turned him over so that his face was towards her. She brought her chakra lit hand up to him and examined him to see what was wrong.

Miyuki stood there and looked down at them. Her face was emotionless and her hands were neatly at her sides.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was so obvious! The more she examined him, the clearer it became to her what was wrong with him. That prick he felt wasn't an ordinary prick, it was a drug! Someone injected him with anesthesia! She looked up and glared at Miyuki, "What did you do to him?" Her grip on him tightened as her body began to shake from anger.

Miyuki still stood there, impassive and silent. Her aloof demeanor was pissing Sakura off.

"Answer me!" The pink-haired kunoichi got ready to stand up and do something physically, but she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She looked back and saw Kurosuke Yamaguchi behind her with a large metal pipe in his hand.

He grinned, but it appeared to be the spitting image of the devil to Sakura as she began hallucinating. He smacked her over the head once more, this time bringing her down.

He smirked as he grabbed her body and swung her over his shoulder like a doll. How could he have been so stupid? He should of recognized Sakura's eyes the moment he saw her in that strip club. She and the boy had the same eyes as _him_. The man who took his first love away from him.

* * *

Sakura woke up on the ground. Her head was pounding, making her yelp in pain. She looked over to the right side of her and saw Neji laying down on the ground also. He didn't seem to be awake.

She slowly stood up and saw that they were in dimly lit room. Her senses were messed up, as in her sight, hearing, and touch. She could barely see, thanks to the scarcity of lights and the fact she just woke up and was rather groggy still.

Her legs were wobbly and screaming in pain, begging her to lay back down and rest, but she refused and tried to walk around. She almost tripped over the Hyuuga but she quickly caught her footing.

The pink-haired kunoichi tried to remembered what happened. She remembered seeing Neji passed out on the ground and Miyuki standing over him. Then she saw Yamaguchi and the rest was a complete blur. She fell back down on the ground, clutching her head in pain. God damn! Her head hurt so god damn much! It was unbearable!

She put her hand up to her head as it started to glow green. The headache slowly went away as it felt cool against her temples. She sighed in relief and looked around the room again. She didn't know where they were or how they got here.

Her whole body ached at this point from fatigue and probably because she may of been taken care of roughly by Yamaguchi, assuming he was the one who did this to them.

She heard a door squeak open, making her turn to see who was coming in. She couldn't make them out, since the room was too dark, but she saw that it was a man, but it was also followed by a smaller, more petite figure.

They stepped into the lighting and looked down at her with smirks plastered on their faces. It was Kurosuke and Miyuki, together.

"Hello there, Sakura-chan." He purred her name out and licked his lips.

* * *

**Lol, Kurosuke and Miyuki were working together! xD You'll find out why next chapter. =w= I hope you enjoyed that chapter! :D Also, I'm sorry the chapter is so short! x.x It's 5 in the morning and I couldn't sleep cause a spider crawled into my fucking bed! T~T Waaaaaaah!  
**

**Anyways, please r&r! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews! They made me quite happy! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I try to make it as... surprising as possible xD But I fail at surprising people. =3= I'm gonna make a shout out to someone, because I was quite flattered with what they said**

**ANIME MIX: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy this fic that much! ^_^ :D**

**Thank you to all the other reviewers too! I appreciate them a lot! :3**

**This chapter is bordering along rated M, but it won't graphic.**** There will be no lemon at all, so don't fret if you don't like lemons! (But I love lemons.. =3=)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura backed away, using her hands to grab the dirt that she was sitting on and pushed herself back away from Kurosuke and Miyuki. The gentle expression on Miyuki's face was replaced with a cold, mischievous smile, sending chills down the pink-haired kunoichi's spine.

"Miyuki, can you leave the room for a moment? I have some personal business I need take care of with our dear Sakura-chan." Kurosuke took a step forward, getting closer to Sakura than he was before.

Miyuki's eyes adverted to Neji, who was still on the ground, unconscious. Her smirk turned grim for just a moment until she turned her back and left the room silently, leaving Kurosuke alone with the pink-haired girl.

The door behind them shut as silence ensued. The dark-haired man advanced toward Sakura with his hands outstretched, as if he wanted to lay his hands on her. The kunoichi felt a sharp pain go through her body, making her clench her teeth and squeeze her eyes shut.

_Shit! Yamaguchi or Miyuki must of drugged me too while I was out cold! I don't have any chakra left!_ Sakura looked around, desperately trying to find some method of escape.

There was nothing, not even a window was in the small, dimly lit room. At this point, her back was fully against the wall. He stood in front of her, looking down at her with a twisted smile and demonic gleam in his eyes.

He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed hard, his other hand inching up to the zipper of her red shirt. She grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off, but found it was useless. Tears prickled her pearl eyes as she started to become lightheaded.

All of a sudden he let her go. Gasping for breath, she looked up at him, but she was pushed to the ground and he was on top of her before she could breathe a little more clearly. His hand was at her zipper once more as she tried to push him off. Her eyes widened as she heard the zipper go down and felt cool air press against her chest.

Her hands were on his chest, but he was too strong for her to push him off. Without her chakra, she was powerless against him!

Sakura's red shirt was off, leaving her light blue bra exposed. She brought her hands down and tried to cover herself up, but he wrenched them away and cupped her left breast through the fabric of the bra. The kunoichi screamed, tears pouring from eyes as she twisted her body around in an attempt to get away from Yamaguchi.

She felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, making her crack open an eye. His hand was up in the air, as if he had just slapped her. She gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed in anger. She spat on him, earning a disdainful look from the man. He wiped the saliva off his cheek and glared down at her.

She decided to take this chance to try to squirm free. She was writhing, but stopped all of a sudden as she felt something press up against her lower region. Her eyes widened and she let her hands limp loosely at her sides. She was giving up. He had her, she couldn't push him off no matter how much she thrashed around. He was going to rape her.

_Rape_ echoed in her head as she felt her medic skirt get torn off and her panties were ripped off. His hand brushed against her lower region, slowly teasing it relentlessly.

At that moment, she felt herself fade away. Everything around her dissolved into a colorful, surreal blur. She was ready to accept that she was about to be raped, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nobody would save her this time; Not Naruto, not Sasuke, or even Neji.

She was already starting to break; hopelessness, dread, sorrow, and more were all of these emotions were finally coming out, hitting her hard in the heart.

Then it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She opened her pearl eyes and found that Kurosuke was no longer on top of her.

She sat up and found Neji was on top off Kurosuke, mercilessly pounding his fists into the other man's face in blind fury. His Byakugan was activated, but he wasn't using any Byakugan attacks on him. All Neji was using were his fists.

Sakura was shaking bad, real bad. She grabbed her shirt which had been discarded to the side and slipped it back on, zipping it back on with shaky hands. She put the skirt back on and got up, trying to balance herself on her feet.

She was standing behind Neji, attempting to pull him off Kurosuke, but the Hyuuga swatted her hands away.

"Sakura! What do you think you're doing? He tried to rape you! Why are you trying to pull me off the fucking bastard?" Neji screamed while drilling his fists into the other man's face.

Blood was splattered all over the lower section of Yamaguchi's face, due to Neji's beating. His mouth was open, revealing that he had quite a few missing teeth, too.

The pink-haired kunoichi was grateful and relieved that Neji managed to come to her rescue, but they still needed to question Yamaguchi about his motives.

She took a deep breath, "Neji, we need to question about his motives, remember?" She receded back, and fell on her butt and panted tiredly. She was exhausted from struggling with Yamaguchi just a few minutes earlier, but she couldn't let it get to her.

The Hyuuga stopped punching Yamaguchi as he fully comprehended Sakura's words. She was right, and he knew that. He grabbed Yamaguchi by the throat and stood up, then shoved him to the wall.

Kurosuke opened one of his previously closed his eyes and stared at Neji aloofly. He spat blood out onto the floor and continued to stare at the Hyuuga. His eyes were locked onto Neji's with a dark expression.

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow as he noticed the look he was receiving from Yamaguchi. "Why were you killing people from the Hyuuga clan? Why is my aunt Miyuki on your side?" Neji applied pressure on the other man's neck threateningly, daring him to answer wrong.

Kurosuke tensed, knowing that Neji was completely serious and probably wouldn't hesitate killing him if he didn't tell the truth. He might as well tell the truth then.

"Alright, if you want to know my motives, then here ya go," he began. "I hate the Hyuuga clan, because they took away the only woman I ever loved. Her name... was Tsukiko Hanasaki."

Neji's eyes widened. Tsukiko Hanasaki! That couldn't be! That was his... mother!

"I loved her so much. We did date, but only for a little bit. But a little bit was all it took for me to fall in love with her. But another man came along; Hizashi Hyuuga stole her from me, and she let him. He died a few years later, so after I heard that, I decided to take my revenge out on those damned Hyuugas, by killing them off one by one. But then Tsukiko's sister, Miyuki, came along. Before Tsukiko left me, Miyuki was in love with me, but she still was after Tsukiko died too. So then I used Miyuki to replace Tsukiko, even though I was still in love with a dead woman."

He paused and observed the reaction he got out of Neji. "That's why I tried killing the Hyuugas." He smirked once he realized something. "You said aunt Miyuki, so I guess that makes you the son of Tsukiko, huh?"

The way Yamaguchi said the last part must of pissed Neji off, because the Hyuuga grabbed his forehead, and slammed it against the wall forcibly. Yamaguchi's head hung down after that, meaning he was out cold.

Neji grabbed him and hoisted him on to his back, then looked at Sakura expectantly.

"This mission was easier than I thought, I guess." Sakura nodded, not sure of what to say. All of that information shocked her. Yamaguchi was in love with Neji's mother? Now he was involved with his aunt?

Neji sighed when he noticed her dazed expression. "It certainly wasn't easy on us emotionally. Me finding all of that stuff out about my mother, aunt, and him, and you..." He didn't finish the last sentence because he didn't want to think about what could of happened to her if he hadn't woken up.

When they got back to Konoha, he would hold her, kiss her, and be affectionate with her. He couldn't right now, since the bastard was out cold on his back.

_Now we have to go find my aunt and deal with her._ Neji scowled mentally. He really didn't want to go scouting for her, since he didn't know where they were, but he didn't have a choice.

Neji went to the door. "Let's go find Miyuki now." He opened the door and went out it with Sakura following behind silently.

She was being extremely quiet, and hadn't said much since she told Neji to stop beating Yamaguchi. The pink-haired kunoichi was a bit traumatized after the incident of almost being raped.

They continued down a hallway and soon stopped when they found a door. They decided to take a chance and open it. The room was dimly lit, just like the one they were previously in.

Miyuki was standing in the middle of the room. Her violet eyes widened as she spotted Kurosuke on Neji's back. She produced a kunai from under the kimono she was wearing and held it to her throat. "You killed him!" She screamed, her eyes never leaving Kurosuke's body.

Neji took a step forward, his arm outstretched as if he was making an effort to stop her. "No! He's just unconscious aunt Miyuki!" He tried to reason with her, but she pressed the kunai dangerously to her throat. "N-no, don't lie to me! You killed him!" She started applying pressure, causing a little bit of blood to run down her neck.

"Aunt Miyuki-"

"I loved him, even though I was just a replacement for Tsukiko! I hated my sister so much because he loved her and not me! But I don't care if I was second best, at least I got to be with him!" She forced the kunai into her neck even more, blood spilling out even faster.

Before Neji or even Sakura could advance towards her or even stop her, she drove the kunai deeper into her neck, until she fell to the floor.

Sakura ran over to her and turned her body over so that she was facing her. Miyuki's throat was covered in blood as the cut started pouring more blood out. The cut was large from the kunai.

Sakura felt for a heartbeat, but felt nothing. She looked over her shoulder, afraid to tell Neji the news. "S-she's dead..."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short, again. I like to end my chapters with a cliffhanger, but I don't think this was much of a cliffhanger xD I don't really like.. going on and on and dragging something to the point where it's boring to read, so maybe that's part of the reason the chapter is short. =3= **

**I know, I'm probably rushing things and there wasn't enough fight scenes... I'm just terrible at writing them Dx I hope nobody is too disappointed with that.. Like I know how a lot of fanfics will like have... an epic fight where the girl gets hurt and the guy gets pissed and he kills the guy or something! Well maybe not all the time, but it was what I came across a lot in Naruto fanfiction! xD**

**Oh yeah.. that almost rape scene thing was sad, huh? I'm thinking about starting a new fanfiction with some graphic rape in it... Well I will start it, but I don't know when. =3=**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please r&r! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Last chapter was... interesting! xD Oh yeah, this fic is ALMOST over! Probably about 3 more chapters, including this one, then it's over! I know it seems kinda quick, but this whole fic wasn't about the damned mission! It's mostly about their arranged marriage! So if you don't like the fact that the mission sucked because Yamaguchi went down too easily, then you can suck... something!**

**So yes, about 3 more chapters and this fic is done. Oh and I'm also gonna write a lemon one shot for this fic, so keep an eye out for that xD It's separate, so you'll have to go to my profile to find it. Aha, so that's it!**

**SHOUT OUT TO UNDEAD VIOLET!: I LOVE YOU TOO IN A FRIEND SORT OF WAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Neji dropped Yamaguchi unceremoniously on the ground and hurried to Miyuki. Sakura scooted away from her to give Neji some room in front of his deceased aunt.

The Hyuuga propped her head up against his knee as he kneeled beside her. Blood leaked on to him as he inspected the large gash in her neck. He trembled slightly as it became clear to him that she was really dead and it wasn't possible for Sakura to heal her.

Tears threatened to escape his eyes as his trembling became worse. Neji held his head down as the tears started to fall to the floor gracefully. Why did Aunt Miyuki kill herself? She didn't have to do that!

He stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he realized it was Sakura's, making him wipe away his tears away with his dirty hand.

Neji stood up and went across the room silently. He picked up the knocked out Yamaguchi and carried him on his back once more. He didn't look at Sakura as he motioned for her to come over to him.

Sakura gently picked up Miyuki's body and carried her on her back with a pained expression. She followed Neji out of the entryway mutely while she tried her best to keep Miyuki on her back without doubling over in pain. She was sore from every thing that happened; physically and emotionally.

They followed the hallway they were in and soon found the way out. It was another locked steel door, but they unlocked it and squinted as the sun's rays came through harshly. They went out and turned around to see where they had just came from not only seconds before. The steel door was built into a mountain that went up into the clouds and had many trees surrounding it.

Judging by the fact that there were still clouds floating around them, they were still in Lightning country. Neji remembered seeing a high mountain in the distance on their way to Yamaguchi's headquarters, giving him a general idea of where they were.

He still wouldn't speak to Sakura about everything that just happened; he was in no mood to talk about what had just happened before his eyes, and he was glad that she understood that and didn't prod him with questions.

She followed behind him the rest of the way back to Konoha. As soon as they arrived there, Konoha would send some ANBU to scout the headquarters for the drugs and weapons so that they could bring them back and thoroughly examine them.

Their mission was complete; Find the weapons and drugs, plus Miyuki Hyuuga, and apprehend Kurosuke Yamaguchi. They had done all of that successfully, though at the cost of Miyuki's life.

The rest of the way back was spent in complete silence and zero rest. Recuperating didn't sound appealing in the slightest to the two shinobi, so they continued homeward without stopping. Tending to their bodies need for rest wasn't as great as how they were emotionally, therefore they needed to get to Konoha soon without any detours.

* * *

After traveling back to Konoha non stop, they managed to reach the village in only 10 hours. The gates to their village were finally within view, as they quickly neared it. Along the way back to their village, Neji had performed the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou on Yamaguchi to ensure that he wouldn't awaken and attack them.

Once they were standing in front of the gates, the guards came to them and found Yamaguchi's body on Neji and Miyuki's body on Sakura. ANBU appeared shortly and took both of the bodies with and vanished in a poof of smoke surrounded by leaves.

The two shinobi soon found themselves standing in front of Tsunade in her office. She was pleased that the mission went well, but she was remorseful at the loss of Neji's aunt. The blonde Hokage was also secretly overjoyed that Neji and Sakura appeared to be much closer than before. She tried not to stare as they held hands, but she couldn't help but sneak a few peeks here and there.

"The counsel will decide what will become of Kurosuke Yamaguchi, while the Hyuuga clan will decide what they will do with Miyuki Hyuuga's body," Tsunade said as she grabbed a bottle of sake and poured it into a cup. Everything she had just learned was a shock to her. She really needed the sake or else she would get a headache. Dealing with this sort of stuff was never very fun.

She dismissed them a few minutes later after hearing more about the mission. The blonde smiled as she thought that she would have to ask her apprentice more about their relationship. Tsunade may be old, but she was still a woman, and as a woman, she still loved to hear some juicy gossip.

Neji and Sakura walked out of the Hokage's tower in silence once more. Sakura didn't know what to say, and neither did the Hyuuga. One thing was certain, though. They both couldn't help but think that Yamaguchi went down too easily and the mission certainly wasn't that difficult at all, minus a few things.

They both knew that Yamaguchi had once been a shinobi, but he had to give it up after his father died. It seemed like quitting the life of a shinobi and not using any jutsu or shinobi skills for at least 10 years really affected a person. It was as if Yamaguchi forgot how to use any shinobi skills completely, leading him to be taken down so quickly.

A few minutes of not talking seemed like hours to Neji as he slowly became frustrated with the never ending silence that ensued between him and the kunoichi.

Enough is enough! He grabbed the pink-haired girl and jumped into the bushes that they had been walking by. The Hyuuga was straddling her waist as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I will erase that man's filthy touch from your perfect body," Neji growled out possessively as his hands traced up and down her body, causing her to gasp.

He may of been depressed about his aunt passing away, but Sakura needed him. If Neji hadn't come in time, she would of been raped. He was going to make sure to make her body his, so that nobody else could claim her.

He kissed down her neck sensually, then he bit her on the neck, giving her a hickey. He licked the spot her bit and continued to let his tongue explore down her neck and collar bone.

Sakura gasped and stifled her moans as Neji continued his administrations on her body. She was afraid someone would hear or see them! Why did he have to be doing these sort of things in a public place?

Sensing her discomfort, he picked her up bridal style and quickly made his way to her house. He kicked down the door and flew in. He was in a hurry to make the pink-haired girl his.

Neji kissed her and shoved his tongue into her mouth, which she welcome wholeheartedly. Their tongues rubbed up against each other as they both moaned into each other's mouths.

Sakura soon found herself on her bed with Neji eagerly taking her shirt off and medic skirt. There were bruises and dirt patches on her body from not bathing in a while, but he didn't care. She still looked gorgeous to him.

He swiftly took off his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his black silk boxers. They were both in nothing but their undergarments. This situation was obviously going to lead to sex, which they were both comfortable with.

For Neji, it would be his first time. It was a clan tradition to save their virginity for the person they knew they would love for the rest of their life, which in Neji's case was Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand, had lost hers some time ago to Gaara, which he clearly remembered hearing at Ino's party.

He was on top of her once more, "You're mine, Sakura," he snarled into her ear before kissing her roughly. He wouldn't let anyone touch her the way he was now. Not Gaara, not Sasuke, and most certainly not Kurosuke Yamaguchi. He would kill any man that touched her like this besides himself.

The next kiss he gave was sweet and soft, then he took of her bra and panties, exposing her naked body to him. Tonight would be fun for the both of them.

In the next few days to come, wedding and funeral preparations were to be made. Neji and Sakura's wedding would come after Miyuki's funeral.

The funeral was today, as they all stood in front of a coffin. Sakura, who was practically a member of the clan, was also invited to join the funeral. The whole clan stood there solemnly, looking over the deceased woman's coffin, along with family members from the Hanasaki family.

After Tsukiko had married Hizashi, she also changed her last name to Hyuuga, because she didn't want to lose the last name they shared. She never married a Hyuuga, but she was still best known as Miyuki Hyuuga, rather than Miyuki Hanasaki, which was her real last name. Though her last name was Hyuuga, everyone there decided it was best to honor her by her real last name.

A picture was on top of the coffin of Miyuki. Her dark brown hair was down as usual, but there was a long lock cascading down the front of her. Her hair looked darker in the picture, appearing to be black. Her violet eyes were the only bright things in the otherwise colorless picture. Her kimono was white and the background of the picture was a pure, boring white too.

The picture matched the mood that had set in.

White roses were on top of the coffin and were right next to her portrait. They were Miyuki's favorite flower. She picked them often a few years back.

Even though she was considered a traitor to Konoha, the Hyuuga clan and her family still loved her.

Sakura didn't know her well or long enough to be crying, but she was still saddened at the loss of what could of been a future family member for her. Neji had his arm around the pink-haired girl.

It was silent, but the two shinobi were used to it. Talking during a funeral was considered disrespectful to the deceased person, as people were expected to mourn the loss rather than talk about it.

The funeral was held in a special garden that Tsukiko and Miyuki once planted together over a decade ago. They watered the flowers everyday, until Tsukiko died. After her death, Miyuki stopped taking care of it all together, but it was still kept alive by the faithful servants of Tsukiko.

The garden was beautiful. It contained every sort of flower you could imagine, including a Sakura tree. A small koi pond was under the Sakura tree, as a few fallen petals on the water's surface were evident.

The funeral ended a few hours later, but it was still a distressing day for anyone who knew Miyuki Hanasaki.

The case of Kurosuke Yamaguchi also came to a close, as the counsel came to a quick decision on his fate. Yamaguchi would be executed in a week or so by consuming a neurotoxin that would be specially made by Tsunade, which was meant to slowly and painfully end his life.

Though the mood was currently disheartened, Neji and Sakura both looked forward to their wedding that would be taking place soon.

* * *

**Damn, another short chapter. T_T Ahhh, well the next one will be definitely longer, since we're nearing the end! The last one will be... sorta longish (I think!). Yeah about the mission... Once again, the fic isn't completely about the mission, so I'm not going to keep stretching it out more and more.**

**I hope nobody is too pissed off about the fact that the mission ended quickly and that there's barely any action in this, even though action/adventure is the 2nd category to this fic. =3=; But yes... hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was kind of a sucky to end the mission!**

**Please r&r! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aha! Well, There is actually gonna be 3 more chapters, including this one! xD Sorry, I just changed my mind! So be happy (only if you actually really liked this fic) =3=;**

**One thing I also realized was... like... in most fanfics I've read, that are long, always have it where at some point the main couple gets into a fight and drama and everything.**

**I never really had a fight between Sakura and Neji... Eh, I know their relationship isn't perfect where they don't fight at all, but I'd rather not have drama in this fic xD It's not a drama at all, so I don't feel the need to incorporate some into this fic. I'm not a drama writer anyways... I prefer reading it, rather than writing it =3=;; **

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. =3=**

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up in the arms of Neji after a passionate night of sex. It had only been the second time they've had sex, much to Neji's surprise. He had only expected to have sex once before they married, but he found he couldn't control himself when he was around her sometimes.

The girl leaned down and gave a sleeping Neji a chaste kiss on the forehead, before getting up from the bed and getting dressed. Today she had a shift at the hospital, much to her dismay. It would be her first time back in the hospital for nearly a week.

She took one last look at the Hyuuga's sleeping form before leaving her bedroom and shutting the door softly behind her. Taking a look at the kitchen before she headed out the front door, she decided she wasn't hungry and didn't want breakfast, then left her house with a sigh.

After the mission, Tsunade had given her a few days for recuperating. But unknown to her, Tsunade had also given those days off to spend time with Neji and strengthen their bond. Fortunately for her, Neji and Sakura couldn't be closer.

Sakura smiled as she thought about what her and Neji had been doing in these days off. They had gone out a lot together, in discreet of course, to restaurants and other events in Konoha.

But that brought her to another problem; they both still had to tell all of their friends of their engagement. Their wedding wasn't too far away, after all. At first, they were given two months to court and get to know each other, but once Hiashi saw that they were indeed in the romantic stages in their relationship, he thought it would be best if the wedding would be soon.

Sakura was soon at the hospital entrance and was greeted by the snobby girl at the front desk. The girl didn't like the pink-haired girl much, for some reason unknown to Sakura. The girl's greeting came out as more of a sneer than a respectful one.

Ignoring the girl, Sakura made her way up the stairs to the floor she usually worked on, which was the seventh floor. Once she was up there, she went to the front desk where one of her co-workers was at. Behind the front desk were doctors and nurses all very busy with their work. It seemed busier today, judging by how many people were working.

Bending over, the pink-haired girl propped her elbows on top of the desk. "Who is my first patient for today?" She asked, causing the secretary to look up from her paperwork.

The secretary had had messy blonde hair pulled up into a bun and soft brown eyes. She beamed at Sakura, then pulled a document out of the stack of papers in front of her.

"Here is your patient," she said, handing the document to Sakura's outstretched hand.

Sakura held it in front of her and examined the piece of paper with a thoughtful expression.

_**Name: **__Akiko Matsuo _

_**DOB: **__May 13_

_**Age: **__73_

_**Room: **__E3_

_**Synopsis: **__Heart problems are evident. Shortness of breath, fatigue from doing the simplest of things, irregular heartbeat, swelling in the legs, ankles, and feet._

_**Diagnosis: **__Signs of beginning heart failure._

_**Doctor Appointed: **__Haruno Sakura._

_**Plan for Today: **__A check up on how the patient's symptoms have been coming along._

The pink-haired girls expression went from thoughtful to sorrowful after she was done reading the report. She lowered her hand down so that it was leaning off the edge of the counter top her elbows were on.

The secretary gently took the document out of her hand and clipped it to a clipboard, then gave it back to a saddened Sakura. Seeing the troubled girl, the blonde covered Sakura's hand with her own and gave it a light squeeze. The pink-haired girl looked from her hand, then to the secretary's face and tried her best to stir up a reassuring smile for the woman.

Without another word from the both of them, the pink-haired kunoichi sluggishly made her way to her patient's room in a rather discomforting mood. Putting her temper and aggressive attitude to the side, Sakura really did have a gentle heart. The patient's report had definitely made her joyful mood turn sour with grief.

Once her patient's room was within view, the girl's dread finally took it's course as she her steps gradually became slower towards the door.

With her clipboard held tightly against her armpit, she reluctantly grabbed the door handle and turned it as she bit her lip.

An old woman with long, white hair came into the pink-haired girl's vision. She couldn't see her face, as she was turned to the window that was on the left side of her bed.

"Hello, Akiko," Sakura's soft voice broke the silence of the plain room. Akiko turned her head to the girl and regarded her with a lazy smile on her wrinkled face. Her eyes blue eyes twinkled in amusement as she saw just how young her doctor was.

"Hello, she croaked out. Her voice cracked a bit as she started coughing into her hand violently, making her breathing turn ragged as she tried to speak.

Sakura hurriedly went over to the small desk that was for doctors as she pulled down a stethoscope that was hanging on the wall near the desk. She went over to Akiko's side as the old woman's coughing ceased, but leaving her almost gasping for breath.

Pressing the stethoscope onto the fabric of the scrubs outfit she was wearing, Sakura listened to her heartbeat and found that it's beating was indeed irregular, just as the report had stated. She went back to the sink and grabbed a plastic cup that sat on the side of the desk and filled it with water. She held Akiko's head up as she gently pressed the cup to her lips, making the old woman open her mouth.

Sakura lightly tipped it so that the water went into her mouth. She made sure Akiko swallowed it without any problems and found that she quickly drained the cup of it's contents. After clearing her throat, Akiko found that she was able to speak clearer than before.

"Thank you, Doctor." The old woman extended her frail hand and patted Sakura gingerly on the shoulder as an act of gratitude towards the young woman.

"Ah! Please, call me Haruno-san." Sakura blushed, as she had forgotten that she had never told her patient her name. Akiko nodded and waited as the pink-haired kunoichi started to get more equipment from the doctor's desk.

"I'll be giving you a check up today on how your condition is coming along," Sakura stated, rummaging through even more equipment in hopes of finding the right tool she would need.

She wouldn't need much, except for her stethoscope, which dealt with most of the old woman's symptoms. But for just in case, Sakura would be getting a reflex hammer to use on her.

With the reflex hammer in her hand, she had Akiko sit on the edge of the bed so that her legs were dangling off. The pink-haired girl tenderly took a hold of her leg and brought the reflex hammer to her knee. She lightly tapped it and saw that her foot went up as a reaction to being tapped.

Sakura then turned her attention to Akiko's foot and grabbed it gingerly. She felt how big it was, and came to the conclusion that it was still severely swollen, that being a symptom of heart failure. She then checked her ankles and legs and also found that they were still swollen as well.

Next, she grabbed her stethoscope once more and pressed it to her chest. Her heart beat was still irregular and her breathing was still just as heavy as it was a few minutes ago. Sakura took the clipboard from underneath her armpit and check marked the boxes that were next to each symptom.

From the previous check up done by another doctor, their results looked the same as Sakura's, meaning Akiko wasn't getting any better. Sakura pressed her lips together in a firm line, and decided that her check up was over with.

"Your check up is done with, Matsuo-san." The pink-haired girl tried to sound at least a little cheerful for the old woman, hoping that it would be of some comfort to her.

Akiko nodded, though she knew that she wasn't getting any better, because Sakura's face clearly told it all. The old woman looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap and grimaced.

Sakura, unsure of what else to say, decided that it was about time she left the room now. She put her hand on the door handle and opened it, then began to walk out of the room.

"I wish I was dead."

The pink-haired girl paused, her eyes widening, then sharply turned around. "What?" Her voice was laced with confusion and shock at her patient's words.

"You don't know what it's like, day after day of suffering from the pain." Her voice steadily became colder as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

Sakura was at her side in heartbeat and tried to get the shaking woman to lay down as she was prepared to get some anesthesia or sterilizer. "I can make the pain go away if you calm down! I'll get some medicine!" She put a hand on Akiko's shoulder, but it was swatted away by the old woman's hand.

"No! I'm not suffering from my condition! In fact, I would be so happy if this condition were to kill me now," She glared, making Sakura step back and observe her with a raised eyebrow.

Akiko had stopped her shaking and sat up even straighter as she started having trouble breathing again. She waited for the girl to start prodding her with questions about why she had so desperately wished for her own demise.

As if Sakura could read her mind, she worked up the courage to ask such a question. "Why... do you wish to die?" She hesitated to ask, because she felt she was invading her privacy. But the old woman did speak up first, so maybe she didn't have to feel like she was intruding.

Akiko hung her head down once more and sighed as she fiddled with the bed sheets she was laying under.

"You don't know the pain of having your lover die before you, and leaving you alone in this world. I wish I would die right now, so that I would be with my beloved Hiro." Her voice came out as hollow as she clenched the bed sheets tighter. No tears came from her eyes though, as she remembered her dear husband.

The pink-haired kunoichi remained silent, still wanting to hear more about Akiko's lover. She was right though, she didn't know what it felt like to lose the person you loved. Neji's face came into her mind, making her shake her head so that her pink locks were flying around.

"My husband always had a small quote that he came up with himself, describing what it felt like to be in love. What he said is still true to this day." Sakura kept her head to the ground as she took the old woman's words into consideration.

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Akiko brought her head up and turned to her. "Haruno-san, have you ever been in love?"

Sakura swiftly brought her head up after hearing her question. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink as she looked down again, embarrassed. "U-um..." She didn't know how to answer the question, because Neji's picture came into her mind again.

Back when she was a genin, she thought she loved Sasuke, but as she grew older she realized it wasn't love at all. But now that she had Neji, she wasn't sure.

"My husband's definition of being in love matched what I felt for him, and I knew I loved him with all my heart." Akiko continued, her voice beginning to get louder as a smile came upon her lips.

"Loving someone is loving them for who they are, and not seeing anything about them as a negative. It's blind and you never know what will happen, but in your eyes the person is perfect and beautiful in every way possible." Akiko shifted in her position, then laid down back on to the pillow as she began to grow weary of sitting up.

"That was what his definition was. Now when I meet a young couple, I always question them based on his quote. If they answer correctly, then I know for sure that they are in love." The old woman's head was turned to Sakura once more as she smiled at her, every trace of anger or depression was erased from her face.

Sakura shifted under her gaze and looked around nervously. Something about the way Akiko was staring at her made her uncomfortable and anxious, but she had already been uncomfortable ever since she announced that she desired her own death.

Akiko couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she got out of the young girl. There seemed to be a man lurking around in her mind, so she would question her as well.

"I know you have a special man, so tell me, is there anything you can think of that is negative about him?" The old woman asked, sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

Sakura's blush deepened at the sudden question. _Is there anything about Neji that I do view as a negative? _She thought to herself. She knew there had to be something she thought of that wasn't a very good trait in the Hyuuga, but as she continued to think more, she couldn't find anything about him she didn't like.

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head as a sign of no, and awaited for what her patient would say next. Akiko nodded her head in understanding, then she asked her next question: "Love is blind. You never know what will happen, but you're positive you'll be there and stick together. You're blind to what will happen but you're willing to find out."

Akiko took a deep breath, as she started to become out of breath with such long sentences. "Are you willing to stand by his side no matter what?" That question was normally hard for people, from what Akiko could remember. Usually when she asked them that, it caused them to remain silent and walk away.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura nodded her head. She knew for sure that she would stand by Neji's side no matter what! She would even risk her life for him if it came down to it.

Smiling, pleased with the girl's reaction, Akiko sighed from content. Now if she answered the next question correctly, then she would know how the pink-haired girl felt.

"To you, is he perfect?" This question was also hard, as many people took the fact that their partner had many flaws into consideration. It was rare and some what unbelievable for someone to say the other was completely perfect, for most people believed that there was no such thing as the perfect human being.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at this question. It was somewhat like the first one, where admitting someone had no negative qualities about them, which would also be called flaws. Saying someone had no negative qualities was basically calling them perfect. Her pearl eyes widened as she finally realized...

Akiko eyed her and smirked as she saw the girl's pearl eyes widen. Ah, so now she knew how this girl felt about a certain man. If only the man they were talking about heard this conversation...

* * *

Neji woke up to find that the pink-haired beauty was gone from his arms. With much difficulty, he finally found himself able to get out of bed, despite his body's protests of falling back to sleep.

The Hyuuga staggered as he tried to steady himself on the ground with a hand against the wall. Last night had been wonderful. So wonderful that his body was aching and he felt exhausted from their night of pleasure together.

A growl and pains from his stomach made Neji realize that he was hungry and he hadn't eaten anything for a while. Slipping on a pair of boxers, he went downstairs and into the kitchen to see what Sakura had to eat in her house.

He delved into her refrigerator and found that she didn't have much in it. Only thing in there was spoiled milk and rotting fruit. The scent that leaked from the fridge made him scrunch his face up as he grabbed the two things that were producing the offending odors and threw them away into the trash can. He would take the trash out after he quelled his stomach's rumbling by finding something to eat.

Then he decided to give her cupboard a try as he opened it and found only ramen in there. He smirked, reminded of how Naruto was the same way; only keeping ramen in the house and neglecting everything else. The blonde's eating and storing habits must of rubbed off on the pink-haired kunoichi.

Since the ramen was the only thing to eat in her house and he didn't feel like going out to get food, Neji looked for a pot and soon found one on top of the fridge. He turned on the stove, poured water into the pot, then set the pot on top of the stove to let the water boil.

Neji's face fell as he thought of Sakura. He missed her and wished she was home right now so he could hold her. His heart was aching from the pain of missing her. His hand rose up and pressed itself to where his beating heart was. An empty feeling soon took over as he thought more about the pink-haired girl.

Lately, he found that whenever she was near, his heart would speed up as he could feel a weird tingling feeling in his gut. It was the sort of feeling he would get if he was nervous about something, but he had no idea what he had to be nervous about while around her.

Flashes of her face suddenly popped into his mind, making his breath hitch. His heart started pounding faster as more images and memories of her came into his head. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down from whatever was happening to him. With a look down towards his hands, he found that his palms were getting quite sweaty.

What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

A couple hours later, Sakura was surprised to find that her shift at the hospital was over for the day. After visiting a few more patients, she checked in with her secretary and found that she was no longer needed for the day. As busy as the hospital was, there were already too many people taking care of their patients, so Sakura had the rest of the day off.

With a sigh of disappointment, Sakura left the hospital and was on her way home. Even though she didn't look forward to working today, she was still disheartened at the fact that the hospital had no need for her for the rest of the day.

Pushing her feelings aside, the pink-haired kunoichi resolved that she needed to be more optimistic about the situation. She held her head up high as she let a smile grace her features. She could always think of this as a day of spending more time with a certain Hyuuga.

She could feel a blush creep up from her neck and up into her cheeks as she remembered last night with Neji. The blushed deepened when she also thought of her conversation with Akiko and what she had said.

Sakura broke out of her thoughts as she glanced over to the side of her.

She stopped suddenly as she found herself in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. The pink-haired kunoichi had almost forgotten about her contemplation from earlier that day! She still had to announce to all of her friends that Neji and her were engaged!

Turning on her heel, she hurried back to her home to tell the Hyuuga what they needed to do soon and ask when they should. Her home was not that far away from the Yamanaka flower shop, so it didn't take her long to reach her front door.

She opened it and ran in to the house energetically. She huffed as she tried to regain her breath from running to her house so frantically.

Neji was sitting on the couch reading a book when she came in. He looked up from the book and raised a questioning eyebrow at her actions.

"What happened to you?" He asked simply, but curiously at the same time.

He was excited and perplexed as to why she was home earlier than usual, and the fact that she ran into her own home so vigorously made him question her actions.

Neji placed his book on the coffee table, stood up, then went over to a panting Sakura and tilted her chin up with his finger so that they were both looking directly into each other's eyes.

Sakura's face flushed again for the umpteenth time that day as she found she couldn't look away from his piercing gaze. Seeing that he had her under his gaze, he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

The pink-haired girl couldn't register anything after he kissed her. It was amazing how just the touch of his lips against hers made her mind go completely blank and sent a euphoric shock through her already shaking body.

"So, what was it that made you run in here?" Neji snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, running his hand through her short pink hair.

He smirked, feeling her heart beat rapidly against his chest. He was pretty sure she could feel his own heart doing the same thing hers was, as he could feel her body go warm. He was fully aware of the effect he was having on her, making him come to the conclusion that he could seduce her if he ever felt like it.

Sakura pushed her hands against his chest, so that she could back away a little so that she could look up into his face. "As I was coming home, I passed by the Yamanaka flower shop," she said, turning her head away and looking through the window that was on the right side of her. "I remembered that we still haven't told our friends that we're engaged, even though our wedding is coming up soon." She looked back to him and stared up at his face, trying to discern what he was feeling and what he would say about this.

Neji's mouth fell open slightly as he too had almost forgotten that they hadn't told their friends yet. The only person among the Konoha Eleven and the Sand Siblings that was aware of their engagement was Hinata, but he knew she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

He looked down at her, ready to ask her what they should do about this problem. "Do you have any idea of how we can tell them?" He was never good with coming up with ideas for things like this. His imagination only came to him when it involved the battlefield, but this situation surely didn't have anything to do with it whatsoever.

Truth be told, Sakura did have an idea that wormed its way into her head earlier, but the only problem with it was that it was very sudden. Sensing Sakura trying to squirm her way out of his tight embrace, he let her go, but she only took one step back away from him. "I do have an idea... it's sudden, but I think it's an okay idea." She was slightly hesitant about the idea, but she decided that it was good enough to pitch out to him.

He nodded, silently telling her to go on and tell him her idea for getting their friends together.

Leaning against the kitchen counter that was to the side of the pair, she responded, "I was thinking that we could ask our friends if they would like to meet up for dinner tonight, but I wouldn't be saying us. It'll be me asking rather than the two of us so that they won't suspect anything before we announce it."

The Hyuuga thought more about the idea, and decided that it was better than anything that he could come up with. There was nothing suspicious about inviting someone and a bunch of others out to dinner, right? She was right on one thing, though. It was a bit sudden to be planning this all for tonight, but it's not like they had time to waste.

Their wedding was in less than two weeks, and if they were all going to come, he was sure that the women would like to pick out kimonos and other feminine things to do for it. Guys on the other hand, didn't waste nearly as much time getting ready or picking out decorations and what not for a special event.

Sakura studied his face, trying to discern what his answer would be to her solution to the problem. She folded her arms across her chest, then tried to come up with other ideas for just in case he declined the idea.

Neji smiled. He was sure that her idea was good. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

"So what's the special occasion, Sakura-chan?" Naruto excitedly asked while scanning the restaurant menu for any signs of ramen.

Sakura and Neji had rented a private room at a fancy restaurant for the announcement. Since the restaurant wasn't that busy that night, it wasn't hard booking a room so suddenly.

Everyone was there, which included; Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Kurenai, Sai, and even the Sand Siblings were still in Konoha to attend the get together.

They all stared at Sakura who was sitting at the very end of the table, waiting to hear what she had to say about this spontaneous dinner with all of them.

Sakura's pearl eyes swept across everyone in the room as she stood up from her seat, getting ready to announce the news.

She put a hand on her hip. "Guess." She simply stated while smiling to herself. They would never get it.

"You're pregnant!" Ino yelled. She waved her hands in the air like a maniac, earning a sigh from Shikamaru who was sitting right next to her.

Sakura's eyes widened, then she blushed. She waved her hands in front of herself frantically in an embarrassed manner. "No! That's not it!" The pink-haired girl glared down at the blonde, making her friend calm down and pout cutely to her boyfriend.

Neji looked down, but looked back up when he felt the blush fade away from his cheeks. Ino could really be annoying and obnoxious sometimes.

Sai, seeing the sudden moment of silence as an opportunity to have his question out in the open, raised his hand as he kept his face emotionless so that his teammate wouldn't know what sort of question he had in mind.

Seeing Sai's hand in the air and thinking it wouldn't be bad if she heard his question, Sakura pointed to him and nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Yes, Sai?"

"You saw a really big penis last night, didn't you?" His tone of voice came out as quiet and innocent, not realizing how astonishing that question was to the girl. Most of the men chuckled at his question, while the women looked annoyed at the perverted question.

With her mouth wide open and the blush continuing to get darker, Sakura shook her head and tried to keep calm. Okay, maybe his question was true... Neji was pretty big, bigger than what she was normally used to seeing when she had to deal with patients at the hospital. His... thing... was bigger than the average male's, so Sai was definitely right on that, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing that he was indeed right.

"Okay, enough with the questions! No more!" She rested both hands on her hips and leaned forward, her temper starting to take control of her. What was with these idiots and thinking of such sexual things? Not every surprise had to deal with sex! Were they really that immature?

Taking this as the time that she was ready to tell them all, Neji stood up from his seat, causing the others to look up at him inquisitively.

Now Sakura's face was turning red from anger at the two questions as she poised her fist in the air, ready to knock out anyone else that dared to say another dirty thing.

"If you all must know and stop with the foul questions..." She began, glaring down at all of them, cracking her knuckles to add another threatening effect. "Neji and I are getting married in two weeks and you're all invited to come!"

The silence was soon broken as most people began asking questions while the others paled in surprise or already had a feeling something was going on between the two. Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and Lee were the ones shouting questions at the two. Naruto and Kiba's questions were directed towards Sakura while Tenten and Lee's were aimed at Neji.

Shino, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, and the other two sensei's all kept quiet, slowly digesting the news they heard. Hinata was the only one who smiled pleasantly through the whole ordeal.

After a few minutes of calming the shouting people down, both Neji and Sakura finally explained to all of them how their engagement came to be. There were a few attacks on Hinata, all asking her why she hadn't told them, but from threats from both Naruto and Neji, and a loyal explanation from the Hyuuga Heiress, they stopped their attacks and apologized.

After more hounding and questions, the real fun started. The rookie nine all started to eat and drink sake, effectively getting themselves either drunk or slightly tipsy. Neji was one of the few who wasn't drinking, but sitting there listening to everyone else talk in slurred speech.

Sakura was talking to Naruto animatedly, pleased that he handled the news better than she presumed. The sake contributed to his easy going way of thinking of the engagement.

The Hyuuga couldn't help but smile softly as he saw how carefree the pink-haired girl was. Earlier she looked slightly stressed out as they were going to everyone's houses to invite them for dinner, but now she looked as if she never was stressed out.

His good mood soon wavered though as he watched as the waiter came and talked to Sakura about something. He said something that made her laugh, and he blushed that he got the pink-haired girl to laugh at his joke.

Feeling a pang of jealousy in his heart, the Hyuuga took a bottle of sake that was in front of him and poured it into his untouched cup. After pouring himself a generous amount, he set the bottle back down, then brought the cup to his lips and took a hearty swig of the alcohol.

For some reason, drinking his jealousy away really appealed to him right now.

* * *

After a few more hours of drinking and effectively getting himself drunk, Neji decided that he needed some fresh air and took a step outside of the restaurant.

It was dark out when he went outside and it was a bit windy, making the Hyuuga shiver slightly as a breeze came by. Like other various parts of Konoha, there was a bench outside that he decided to sit down on.

The bench was cold against his butt, but he pushed that feeling aside as a pounding headache started to come on. Clenching his head, he hung head down as he took a deep breath.

Even though he wasn't thinking clearly, the only thing that kept popping into his constantly was the image of Sakura with that waiter from a few hours ago. His heart screamed in agony whenever his mind continued to dwell on that image.

Why did he feel like this? This was worse than the jealousy he normally felt when ever another male tried to make a move on her. This was... horrible, the feeling.

He looked up at the night sky and took another breath, trying to calm himself down. It had been at least an hour since he had another drop of alcohol, so he found himself being able to think clearly after basking in the silence of the outdoors.

Her name was in Neji's head once more, making him sigh and look around him. Seeing that nobody was around, he relaxed his tense self and fell back into the seat of the bench to get more comfortable.

He couldn't stop himself from pondering about everything has happened in these past few weeks. When he first met Sakura when they were genin, he dismissed her, thinking that there was nothing special about her. The only thing he associated her with back then was her being obsessed with the traitor Sasuke, nothing more.

As they grew older, he noticed that she had risen to become the most powerful kunoichi of their year, even surpassing Hinata in skills. He still didn't think too much of her, only that she had gotten stronger and more mature. Sure, he respected her and how much she had grown, but he still had never given her any more thought.

But once Hiashi had told them that they were to be married, he had to spend more time with her. As he was already aware of, the pink-haired girl had a fierce temper and the power to match it. But he never thought she would change him for the better. Even though they've only been together for a few weeks, he had already known that she changed him.

Once they had gotten to know each other a little better, he started noticing things about her that he never thought he would notice in her or in any other woman. She grew even more beautiful to him as the days went by, and her personality started to grow on him. It never really bothered him that she had quite the temper, he just thought it was a unique trait in her that should be embraced, rather than ignoring and shunning it.

She had proven herself to be loyal, just by the way she acted. She didn't flirt constantly with men like other women would, she stayed true to him even though their engagement wasn't their choice.

All of the negative things about her that he noticed when they were more acquaintances started disappearing as he saw past them and really got to know her. Now there wasn't really anything that irked him or he could easily point out as being wrong.

While taking all of these thoughts and thinking even more about them, the Hyuuga finally came to see what was wrong with him earlier while fixing the ramen.

_I'm in love._

His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest as the sentence repeated itself in his head over and over again. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of him as he came to terms with this new found feeling he felt for the pink-haired kunoichi.

Then out of no where, Sakura walked out of the building and saw him sitting at the bench. She ran over to him, then stood in front of him. She was neither drunk nor tipsy, as she refrained from consuming any alcohol, the reason being she couldn't handle it well, nostalgically similar to the way Tsunade couldn't handle it either.

Neji looked up at her, making his heart beat impossibly faster than it already was. Sakura made perfect timing, as she came to him as soon as he realized what he felt for her.

He swallowed apprehensively and decided that he should tell her of his new found feelings for her. If she didn't return them, well, it certainly would be an awkward marriage for the both of them.

"Neji, what are you doing out here by yourself?" She looked concerned, and became even more worried as he didn't say anything, but he patted the seat next to him in a welcoming gesture.

"Sit, we need to talk." He made sure that his voice was devoid of emotion so that she wouldn't be able to tell beforehand what their conversation would be about.

Following his order, Sakura sat down and timidly fondled the edge of her medic skirt, unsure of what to say to him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her. Blushing, she looked away and focused on her skirt which seemed so much more interesting at the moment.

"Sakura, look at me." She flinched at his tone, and slowly brought herself to look at him, Did she do something wrong, she couldn't help but wonder. Was it a mistake telling everyone that they were to be married? No, she didn't think that was the problem.

He hesitated for a moment, but decided he had to tell her, or else he wouldn't ever be able to speak to her normally again. "I need to know... What do you feel for me?"

The Hyuuga's question came as a sudden shock to Sakura, but she quickly regained herself as she was finding it quite difficult to explain how she felt in words. She wanted so desperately for her to tell him how she felt, but it was quite nerve-wrecking to say the least.

She had come to terms with how she felt about him at the hospital, thanks to her patient Akiko. If it wasn't for the old woman, it might of taken her a lot more time to figure these feelings out. But she of course had put more thought into these emotions during her check ups with the other patients. It was actually the reason why she looked so distant today to the other staff at the hospital.

"I...I... um..." The pink-haired girl was having a hard time trying to tell him how she felt, and he could easily spot it from the way her body was behaving and the way she was stuttering and trying to find the right words to say.

Neji understood how she felt though. Thinking it would be easier on the girl to express it through actions rather than through verbal communication, he pulled her closer to him, and had it so that she sitting on his lap. With his arms wrapped securely around her slim waist, he pressed his lips against hers and waited for her reaction.

Sakura got that what he was doing for her, and gratefully pressed her lips harder against his. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, wanting to enter her mouth. When she wouldn't let his tongue enter, he softly bit down on her lip, causing her to gasp and moan into his mouth.

Her hands started exploring all over his body as his hands did the same. They had to be careful not to get too carried away, since they were in a public place and one of their friends could easily walk in on them.

Pulling away from each other and staring deeply into each other's identical eyes, they both gave a huge smile. Their foreheads were pressed against each other's while both basked in the comfortable silence.

Taking this as the perfect time to say those words, Neji's hold on her tightened as he took a nervous breath before saying it.

"Sakura... I love you."

Sakura felt a wave of happiness take over her as she could feel tears start to build up in her eyes. Now that he had his feelings out in the open, she felt more confident about admitting hers as well.

"Neji, I love you too."

The Hyuuga's smile grew even wider as he kissed her softly. He pulled his head back as he could feel moisture on his chin and cheeks. Sakura had tears of joy rolling down her face as she kissed him again with even more passion this time.

The moment was so perfect. Everything was content and they both felt complete in both their hearts and minds. They both needed each other, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Holy shit! That is my longest chapter yet! x.x I'm sorry if that was too long, but wow... just wow. That's long for me! xD Ahaha! I apologize for any spelling mistakes I made! It's hard for me to spot them sometimes! :c  
**

**But other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! D: I hope it wasn't too cliché or disappointing or something! T_T Waaaah! **

**So yes, once again, after this chapter, there are only 2 more chapters! :O So yeah! xD I feel like I had something else to say, but I'm forgetting it. x.x **

**Ah... Whatever! Once again, I hope you liked this long ass chapter! **

**Please r&r! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews! They made me so happy! :D Only this chapter and 1 more chapter, sadly. T_T **

**This chapter has like... It almost borders on M, but there's no lemon in this. xD I contemplated the idea of adding one, but I didn't feel like writing one =3=;;**

**Well I don't really have much else to say so.. enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

A combination of leaves and cherry blossom petals danced around the garden in the Hyuuga compound. A lone cherry blossom tree was the cause of the petals whirling around as it stood tall and proud over three people.

Under the tree was Neji, Sakura, and a priest, while all the other guests had to stand as well. There was complete silence as the priest began making the wedding speech, but Neji and Sakura weren't listening.

Sakura had decided that she wanted to hold the wedding in the garden, in honor of Neji's mother and his late aunt.

They were so entranced by each other's elegance. Sakura was wearing a traditional white kimono and a white headdress, as it was customary to hide the bride's "horns" as a symbol of submission. Her hair was also hung down as usual.

Neji also wore the traditional male counterpart kimono; he had on a kimono, but it had a haori over it and a hakama as bottoms. The Hyuuga clan symbol was also embroidered in white on to it.

Though they weren't listening, they brought their attention back to him when he finally asked them for their "I do's."

Smiling, her face brimming with a soft glow, Sakura said, "I do."

The next came Neji who also said, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

The Hyuuga pulled the pink-haired girl into him and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back a little harder, but she knew she had to restrain herself from taking it to a whole new level. Sensing her excitement, Neji smirked into the kiss, then pulled back to get a good look at her flushed face.

It was then that they just suddenly heard clapping. Looking into the crowd and seeing all of their friend's faces, they smiled as they were slightly embarrassed as they just realized that they had forgotten their guests presences.

Sakura looked up at her new husband, beaming with uncontainable exuberance. Neji felt his heart beat speed up when his new wife looked at him. Even when they were married she still had the same affect on him.

A wave of confidence washed over him as he knew for sure that this would be a wonderful marriage to his pink-haired bride.

* * *

The wedding reception was crazy. Wait, no, scratch that, it was more than crazy, it was insane. Since Neji and Sakura were the bride and groom, they thought it not proper for them to get drunk, seeing as how pretty much everyone else was.

At weddings, people were in absolutely no way ashamed of getting drunk. Sake was the main alcoholic drink, but there were quite a few others as well.

Besides Neji and Sakura, there were only a few other people who were completely sober. Those being Hinata, Gaara, Shino, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hiashi, Hanabi, and a few others of the Hyuuga clan. Most members of the clan were drunk, but there were still some that decided to stay conscious and actually remember the events of the wedding.

While everyone was busy drinking and cracking up stupid jokes that still made them all laugh because they were so drunk, Neji was taking small bites of the highly delectable _kaiseki_. It was a type of seafood dishes spread out over a course-style meal usually served at special occasions.

This evening would of been perfect, if it weren't for the noisy guests getting drunk, though it was to be expected at a wedding. Another great thing was that it was traditional for the guests to give the bride and groom money as a gift instead of material things.

He sighed happily as he grew excited about having a little extra money. He would surely be buying Sakura a few gifts here and there. Yes, he would spoil his wife.

The Hyuuga looked around, taking good looks at everyone around him. The room they were in was one of the private rooms in the Hyuuga compound. It was reserved only for wedding receptions among clan members. He had been here many times, but now it was his turn to be the one hosting and getting married.

There were three long tables in the room that didn't rise too high from the floor. The chairs had no legs, as people were expected to sit down on the floor, since it was a tatami-mat room. Bouquets of flowers were arranged around the room, thanks to Ino. Smaller sets of flowers were placed on the tables, too.

As time went by, many slurred speeches that were also incoherent were made by the guests giving them their best wishes to Neji and Sakura.

While eating more of the _kaiseki_, Neji was elbowed by Sakura as she told him that she was going outside for a breath of fresh air. He nodded and pecked her on the cheek before she left.

Soon an hour had passed and the Hyuuga was slightly worried that she hadn't came back yet. Without telling anybody he was going to leave for a bit, he quickly slipped out of the room and went down the hallway, making his way to the shoji door that would lead him outside.

It was dark out, the moon hidden behind stray clouds in the starry sky. The lights were on near the garden, making it easier to see for Neji. Squinting, he could make out a figure standing beside the tree and koi pond.

Deciding it wasn't worth activating his Byakugan over, he walked over there and saw that some of the light still shined over there as it reflected it off the pond. He found Sakura standing there, fingering the petals and leaves on the tree that dipped down and almost went into the pond.

She stiffened as she could feel somebody behind her, not knowing who it was. She turned around swiftly, her pink locks whipping around with her, getting in her eyes and making it hard to see for a moment. She gaped as she saw it was Neji and felt flustered that she thought it was someone else.

"Hey, Neji." She smiled and stepped back, then leaned against the thick tree. She closed her eyes and sighed in bliss as the cool air smelled so refreshing and felt good against her hot skin.

Her wedding kimono was light, but it still got to be warm in it, and she couldn't change until all the guests were gone.

"Hello, my beautiful bride." His kimono was even heavier, so the air felt nice as well to him. He glanced from the pond to Sakura, then back to the pond as he saw that her attention was focused solely on it.

His curiosity took over him, making him blurt out, "Is something bothering you?" The brown-haired man tapped his foot on the grass and had his arms crossed in a typical waiting fashion.

Sakura's pearl eyes widened as she stopped leaning against the tree and came into him.

"No! Nothing is wrong!" She blushed and averted her eyes to the ground, wanting to avoid his gaze.

Knowing for sure that she was troubled by something, he firmly set his hands on both of her shoulders, commanding silently that she looked up at him.

"Tell me."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape from her groom's question, her blushed deepened at the thought of telling him what was wrong.

"Now that I'm apart of the Hyuuga clan... Aren't I expected to have your child right away?" She looked down, her hair covering up her now darker shade of red face.

Realizing what she meant, Neji took his hands off and began to chuckle at what she had said. She had it all wrong! He was amused, much to her displeasure. Her blush went away as she began to feel irritation set in.

"No no, Sakura. That doesn't apply to us. For Hinata, though, it will, since she is the heiress. She will be expected to bear a child right away when she is married." This came out as a chuckle still, but he knew he shouldn't of laughed, since it's not like she would know anything about it.

The pink-haired girl playfully swatted him on the arm and crossed her arms while holding her nose up haughtily. She looked away from him and set her eyes out on the now cloudless moon.

The reason why had been bothered at that fact was because she wasn't ready for a child yet. She was only seventeen, and she knew that she had a few more years until she should start even thinking about raising a child.

Neji wrapped his arms around her from behind, earning a squeal of surprise from the girl. He kissed her neck softly, then made his way down on to her collar bone. He bit down softly, but just enough to leave a hickey. He licked where he bit, trying to make it feel better.

She moaned softly, but quickly covered her mouth up with her hand. She didn't want to do anything sexual right now. They were at their own wedding reception, for crying out loud!

Rolling his eyes as he understood what she wanted, he nuzzled his face into her collarbone once more, making her lean into him. They were both satisfied with just staying in that position for a while longer. It was a beautiful night, so why waste it?

They just stood there as minutes went by, not speaking at all. Sakura was just thinking about everything that had happened in the past month. She frowned slightly as she realized that her and Neji had trained so much, but she never actually ended up using any of the techniques on the mission. She was fine with that, but it was still some what disappointing.

She shrugged mentally, though. There were also more missions in the future for her, so it's not like she'll never get to use them again. She rolled her eyes at her own ignorance, and noticed Neji wasn't nuzzling her neck anymore.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned into him and gasped when her lips were captured into a kiss. With her eyes closed, she kissed back a little harder, giddiness soon flowing into her.

Their tongues were in each other's mouths as things started to get a little more heated up. They were both suddenly feeling very hot as they pulled apart, gasping for air.

He held on to her, tighter, and decided that he needed her, now.

She could also feel what he wanted, and she wanted the same thing. It was their wedding night, after all.

Pulling her into his arms bridal style and earning a squeal from Sakura, Neji ran back to the house and had a little difficulty opening the shoji door, but he managed to do it and some how quietly run to his room.

Neji locked the door so that nobody could barge in and walk in on them. That would of been quite awkward...

In less than a minute, she was on the bed with him on top of her. He undid her kimono and found that her breasts were bound with bandages. He kissed her once more as her hands undid his kimono also, exposing his chest.

Both of their kimonos were only open enough so that they could each get a good view of each other's chests. Sakura's kimono was draped down to only her obi, since he hadn't yet taken it off. His haori was off and his kimono was draped around his waist and over his hakama as well.

They shared a kiss once more, then proceeded to take the rest of each other's clothes off.

There's nothing better than wedding sex!

* * *

**I know... the last line was lame =3= I didn't like this chapter much... It was too short, but I didn't really know what to add to it... Sorry that it sucked horribly .-. **

**Okay, no, this was like... really super fucking short! I don't like it! DX So damn short T_T Sorry, again...  
**

**Maybe next chapter will be longer... Hopefully it will =3=**

**Oh yeah, everything I said about the wedding and wedding reception were indeed true facts. I got it from a blog this woman posted when she had her wedding reception in Japan =3= So yeah..  
**

**Ahaha, well, please r&r! :D**


	23. Epilogue

**Ah! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Well, this is the last chapter of Because of These Eyes. I just want to thank anybody who has stuck with me from the first chapter to the very end! My writing was horrible back in the first chapter, so I'm happy you ignored that and stuck around xD Also sorry for that.. 10 month hiatus I went on with this fic =3= If any of you recall that... But yes! Thank you! It saddens me that this is the end! D:**

**Now that I read this fic, it's like... I don't know... I think there is plot holes in it.. or mistakes I made, or I rushed things.. x.x But I'm glad, since this taught me a few things =3= So yeah! xD**

**And thank you anybody who reviewed or just came in later =w= :D I love all of you! I'm happy that I didn't get any flames. xD **

**sadbird - But I do wanna thank sadbird for pointing out a few things about my fic. It never did occur to me that I made Neji and Sakura OOC, but now that I think about it, I did. o-o Naruto universe confuses me sometimes... so the vodka and pills part was... I don't know! Well when I wrote that chapter (if it's the one I'm thinking of) I was more inexperienced in writing, but now I've improved, some what. So yeah.. =w= If you're reading this, thank you for the constructive criticism! It helped :D**

**Hektols - Naruto doesn't like alcohol? I didn't know that xD Ah, well now I'll be sure to not have him drink in other fanfics =w= Oh and thank you for reviewing all the time xD **

**I would name drop and just thank everyone... but... I'm too lazy.. _;; DX **

**Wait, sorry I'm dragging this author's section/note thing so long! But I will just name drop for the hell of it =3=; Some people's usernames might not be on this Dx I'm really sorry! Dx It's just a pain in the ass putting so many names x.x;**

**Thank you to all of these reviews!~ Narcissistic Sammi Lover, Undead Violet, Hektols, AnimaniacXOX, Valadash, Nikooru-sama, Ghostly Teardrop, Twisted Musalih, domdom456789, ANIME MIX, itzalybunny, demonroze321, Night Fangz, al2010, NinjaHunnieBunnie, Alexis S, flaming witch of fire, iwishiwasafish, etc. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to anybody else who reviewed T^T Sorry I didn't put any other names up... T~T **

**If any of you wanted a lemon, I'm going to write one, but I'm not including it in this fic. x.x I don't feel like changing the rating so yeah... Keep a look out for the lemon, it's coming out soon! So go to my profile or something, or if you have me on author alert, then good! xD **

**Okay this is way too long so I'll shut up now. oxo;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

_Seven Years Later_

_

* * *

_

At the Hyuuga Compound's garden, there sat a woman. Her pink hair was medium length, almost to the middle of her back. It had a hair tie in almost the end of the ponytail, resembling Neji's.

Hyuuga Sakura was standing over the pond, watching the wind ripple the other wise calm water. In her hand, was that of a small child's hand. A young boy stood next to her with a wide smile on his chubby cheeks. The pink-haired kunoichi had let her hair grow out over the year, so that she wouldn't break the tradition of the Hyuuga clan of having long hair. She wasn't forced to grow it out, but she still wanted to.

Sakura's hand absentmindedly drifted to her stomach where a large bulge could be seen protruding through her simple light green kimono. Yes, she was pregnant, again. Three months pregnant, to be exact.

This would be their second child. Their son, Hizashi, was born four years ago, and now here she was, pregnant, again. The pink-haired kunoichi looked down at her son, observing his features for what seemed like the billionth time. Sometimes she couldn't get over how much he resembled his father.

His hair was long and dark, but his eyes were a different story. He had the Byakugan, but instead of his eyes being a pearl color, his eyes were tinted with green. He inherited this trait from Sakura, obviously.

When Hizashi caught her staring at him, he just gave another toothy grin, and squeezed her hand lightly. His curious eyes wandered to her stomach, though, earning a parting of his lips.

He let go of her hand and reached for her stomach. Poking it gently, his eyes lit up with a child-like wonder. "Mama, this is my baby sister, right?"

Sakura rubbed her stomach, then patted Hizashi on the head. "Yes, this is your baby sister, her name is Tsukiko." Neji and her decided to name both of their children after Neji's parents. Sakura wouldn't of mind naming the children after her deceased parents, but she wanted to make her husband happy, so she went along with his parent's names.

Since she was pregnant, she was also on maternity leave from the hospital and her duties as a kunoichi, hence the reason why she was wearing a kimono rather than her kunoichi attire.

Sakura almost jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder, but she relaxed when she heard Hizashi giggling. She knew it was Neji, just by her son's reaction. Her pearl eyes drifted to Neji, whose head was resting on her shoulder.

She then became aware that his arms had also encircled her waist, too. The pink-haired woman leaned against him as her already swollen feet began to ache. Pregnancy could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but it was worth it in the end.

"My feet are hurting me," she stated, knowing that Neji would take care of her.

He nodded, and held her as they went back to the deck of one of the many buildings in the Hyuuga compound. The three of them sat down on the deck, with Hizashi in between Sakura and Neji.

It was silent between the three of them. All that could be heard on the beautiful summer day was the sound of a cicada making the familiar buzzing sound you hear once in a while. But then, laughing could be heard. It was close to them.

It was the voice of Naruto, laughing boisterously. Even as an adult and a father, he was still loud and hyperactive. Soft, gentle giggles could be heard also. The voice belonged to Hinata. They had married a few years ago, and were very much a happy couple.

"I hear Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata!" Hizashi cried out in excitement. He prepared himself to get up and go see them, but Neji stopped him from doing so. He shook his head silently, telling the child not to disturb the couple.

Even though they weren't technically his aunt and uncle, Hizashi still called them that. He didn't have any aunts and uncles, but they were the closet things to it.

Hizashi pouted cutely, then snuggled up to Sakura while sticking his tongue out at his father playfully. "Daddy is a meanie head!" The child buried his face into Sakura's kimono sleeve.

Neji couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. Someone had to be the strict parent, but Sakura couldn't fill that role. She was the type who would spoil their child with every chance they got. They were young parents, but sometimes it was better to be. Being a shinobi, you don't know when you would die. Even on the simplest of missions, your life was at risk. You could miss the chance to build a family, so why wait?

Bringing his head out of Sakura's kimono sleeve, Hizashi looked up and eyed Neji, then Sakura. He had a curious look about him once more.

"Mama, Daddy..." He tugged at the pink-haired kunoichi's kimono to get her attention, as Neji already was focused on the young boy.

Sakura turned her head to the young boy, smiling. Seeing that her attention was focused solely on him now, Hizashi decided that now he could continue.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" The question caught them both off guard, but since the question was directed at Sakura, she was the one who had to answer.

She took a tentative breath, unsure of how to say it in a way that he could comprehend. She tried to formulate a way to explain how they came to be without it being too difficult for him to understand, but she found that there was no way she could explain every event that brought them together. But, there was only one simple thing she could say.

"I'll tell you the whole story when you're old enough to understand." Hizashi's excited expression fell into a sad one. The corners of his mouth dropped from the answer he had received.

Sakura looked away from him, and stared up at the clear, blue sky. "Because of these eyes... Your father and I fell in love."

**

* * *

**

**Ahh, I know, very short chapter =3= It wasn't that good, but I hope it was at least some what decent. I don't think there will be a sequel, if any of you were hoping for one. I just don't like fics where they're centered around the children of the gang. I can't stand them... I prefer to read about the actual characters, rather than their make-believe kids.**

**I know I've said this plenty of times, but for anyone who wanted a lemon in this fic, I'm making one that takes place in it =3= So yeah... xD(I'm only repeating this because I really, really like writing lemons... owo)  
**

**But thank you so much for all the reviews! Without them, I don't think I would of continued this fic. I'm not saying I need reviews to write, but they're what fuels my desire to write. =3= Just makes me feel confident about my writing! D: **

**Anyways, I love you all! :D And if you like me, keep an eye out for any future fics by me =w= **

**So yes, that will be all! Good bye~  
**


End file.
